


¡Lucha! Tomo 3 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 55,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Jooheon de repente pensó en esto mientras luchaba contra el miedo ¿Como puede ser?La casa en la que vivió de niño está arruinada, sus padres están muertos y la abuela que cosechaba las verduras que se tenían que vender, está en el hospital prácticamente todos los días. Su vida es complicada y absolutamente difícil porque, además de todo eso, estaba tratando de ganar dinero para la matrícula de su hermano menor y los gastos de subsistencia...Pero el piso se rompe a cada paso que da.No hay un lugar seguro. Solo está el suelo.Más que eso, el fondo, el fondo más oscuro.Comprimido por el peso de un dolor del que no puede escapar, manteniendo los brazos a la sombra... De pronto se filtró una luz bastante tenue. En el fondo de su vida, justo antes de ser tragado por un agar terriblemente oscuro.Hasta ahora, cuando Jooheon caía y caía, la única persona que extendía su mano para sostenerlo era Lee Kang. Así que solo pudo pensar que él era la salvación... Aunque posiblemente, tampoco lo era.
Series: Traducción [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 415
Kudos: 867





	1. Chapter 1

**"Joo Heon."**

La voz que pronunciaba su nombre era baja y profunda ... Era una voz tan fría como el agua corriente, casi lo suficientemente helada. Su nombre se acababa de pronunciar solo una vez, pero la piel se le había puesto de gallina desde el interior del muslo hasta la espalda y el vientre. De alguna manera, le dolía la garganta, Jooheon se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y extendió las manos en su dirección para que pudiera sostenerlo. No sabía si era de día o de noche, pero su visión estaba oscura y no podía reconocer el rostro de la persona que lo estaba llamando tan insistentemente. 

Pero no tuvo miedo en absoluto.

La palma gruesa del hombre se aproximó y cubrió por completo la mejilla de Jooheon. Era tan grande que definitivamente podía taparle la mitad de su cara ... Era suave, bonita y estaba caliente, a diferencia de su voz. Su rostro, apoyado contra el suyo, se sintió cálido cuando le acarició suavemente las mejillas y alrededor de los ojos y, de repente, presionó ligeramente su labio inferior para abrirlo con los suyos. _No tenía ganas de resistirse esta vez._

Cuando el grueso pulgar entró en su boca y comenzó a excavar a través del revestimiento húmedo, su garganta se volvió aún más seca que de costumbre y se cerró. Sacó la lengua por reflejo y en el momento en que la carne roja y viscosa lamió el dedo de _ese alguien_ , Jooheon pensó que sus ojos se encontraron lo suficiente como para poder ver en ellos un poco de luz ... La sombra que lo estaba bloqueando creció en un instante y le hizo sentir un aliento caliente desde la punta de su nariz hasta su barbilla. En lugar de un dedo, un trozo de carne invadió los labios de Jooheon y le barrió lentamente los dientes hasta hacerle cosquillas en el paladar. El aliento húmedo que le llenaba la boca era soñador y dulce... **Ah** , tomo aire y abrió mucho los ojos. Si bien, Jooheon estaba emocionado por el calor y se entregó a ese beso, estaba sorprendido porque la gruesa palma que le agarró el trasero de repente comenzó a buscarle también el ano. Era un lugar que no había permitido el toque de nadie durante bastante tiempo. Algo que se sintió prohibido. Jooheon dejó todo su cuerpo a su merced, con los ojos bien abiertos y el pecho subiendo y bajando una y otra vez .... _El objeto caliente entre sus nalgas trató de llegar hasta el final._

**"Ah ... Ah, espera."**

Apenas pudo susurrar esto cuando fue besado de una manera terriblemente ardiente. Jooheon, que estaba acostumbrado a recibirlo así por alguna razón, golpeó su hombro y luego, esta vez se dejó besar la frente y el cabello. Permitió que le mordiera las orejas y el cuello para luego volver a subir despacio ... Y en el momento en que el aliento caliente tocó contra el área sensible de su tímpano, el placer vertiginoso corrió rápidamente por toda su columna vertebral.

**"¡¡Ah !!"**

En el mismo momento en que esta palabra salió de su boca, **Jooheon despertó de su sueño.** Incluso cuando abrió los ojos, como en el sueño, el frente de sus ojos estaba oscuro por lo que Jooheon no pudo decir de inmediato si el lugar donde estaba era la realidad. Mientras permanecía en blanco y parpadeaba, su respiración entrecortada disminuyó gradualmente y solo pudo sentir el final de un cosquilleo en su interior.

**"Kang ..."**

Pero no había nadie allí, solo el recuerdo y una parte inferior húmeda con su semen. Jooheon levantó la mano y se tapó los ojos con un largo suspiro. Durante bastante tiempo, ni siquiera había pensado en la masturbación y mucho menos en el sexo, _pero tuvo un sueño así justo ahora._ Junto con la vergüenza, se sintió patético por lo que había pasado con su cuerpo, pero se calmó en un minuto y apretó su pecho con bastante fuerza mientras repetía que **todo estaba bien** . Jooheon, que había estado acostado durante mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, lentamente se ocupó de lo que había ocasionado y levantó su cuerpo. A diferencia de lo que había imaginado, miró el hueco vacío junto a él, suspiró y se dirigió al baño.

Joo-heon, que encendió la luz, se paró frente al baño y se bajó los pantalones primero, luego se quitó la ropa interior y la puso en el fregadero. Cuando su cuerpo desnudo se revelo frente a sus ojos, las comisuras de su boca se relajaron un poco.

**"Bueno ... Puedes estar feliz de que todavía estás lo suficientemente sano como para hacer esto, Yeo Joo-heon".**

Jooheon, quien murmuró para si mismo y asintió levemente, sostuvo el jabón de lavar en la mano y abrió el grifo. En los últimos años, había estado viviendo como un pollo enfermo por falta de sueño así que no le preocupaba mucho el estado de su pene ... _Pero ahora ha estado teniendo un montón de sueños húmedos que no lo dejan en paz._ No planeaba seguir actuando igual en el futuro, pero eso de estar feliz de gozar de buena salud era verdad. 

Jooheon asintió varias veces más, enjuagando la ropa interior cubierta con burbujas de jabón. Fue una suerte que el hueco junto a la cama estaba vacío y también fue una suerte que no llamara a ese nombre muchas veces ... **Igual a la última vez.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Miró el reloj en la pared del café._ Después de todo, ha pasado la ajetreada hora del almuerzo y ahora son un poco más de las 3 de la tarde. Jooheon se desabrochó lentamente el delantal con la esperanza de salir. Era el momento de ir a casa así que, con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza en dirección al estudiante de medio tiempo que le saludaba con la mano, Jooheon trató de agarrar la manija de la puerta y tomar su maleta. Sin embargo, **había alguien que le bloqueaba el paso**. Jooheon, quien saludó al cliente y se hizo a un lado por puro reflejo, parpadeó ante la extraña apariencia familiar... Está adentro, con una gorra que se presionaba profundamente sobre su frente, tiene unas gafas de sol y un cubrebocas que le tapa la nariz. No era muy extraño, _a pesar de que no era una figura reconocible_. Sin embargo, la persona que juntó las cejas se paró muy cerca de Jooheon y apuntó el rostro en su dirección _¿Cuánto tiempo se enfrentó a esa gafas de sol negras?_ En realidad no podía saberlo.

La persona que lentamente se bajó el cubrebocas hasta ponerlo en el descanso de su barbilla y luego se quitó las gafas de sol, **era alguien que Jooheon conocía muy bien.**

**"Mucho tiempo sin verte."**

**"¿Heeju?"**

**"¿Como has estado?"**

Jooheon miró su cabeza, y también reparó en lo pintoresco que era su tono. Fue una visita inesperada y repentina, parece que no quiere que nadie la vea así que vuelve a colocarse las gafas de sol rápidamente y luego se acomoda el cubrebocas. Sin embargo, Jooheon la miró muy de cerca: La hermana menor que había visto ahora después de mucho tiempo, _no era muy diferente de la niña más joven que estaba en su memoria_. Excepto por la línea de su barbilla, que se había vuelto más delgada debido a la pérdida de grasa, parecía tan hermosa como cuando era estudiante. Jooheon, que había estado inmerso en viejos pensamientos durante un tiempo considerable, miró su reloj con asombro. **No podía permitirse estar tan cautivado ahora**. Primero, dijo que hablaran mientras caminaba y tiró de la muñeca de su hermana hasta que terminaron en la calle. Hee-ju, que no se dio cuenta de su urgencia y fue arrastrada unos pasos por aquí y por allá, rápidamente recobró el sentido y señaló un lado de la carretera. Allí había un coche extranjero, caro y que nunca había visto antes. Era un auto deportivo que parecía no tener techo.

**"Súbete al coche, y hablemos allí".**

Vagamente, pensando que el gerente habría conducido el auto, se acercó lentamente e intentó mirar para adentro. _Los ojos de Jooheon se agrandaron exageradamente cuando Hee-joo mostró una increíble familiaridad al sentarse en el asiento del conductor_. Todavía tiene esa cara de bebé de cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, pero ya está conduciendo... El hecho de que no la había visto en mucho tiempo le vino profundamente a la cabeza y su boca comenzó a ponerse amarga.

Hee-ju le preguntó a Joo-heon, quien deambulaba frente a un automóvil desconocido: **"¿Tienes mucha prisa?"**

 _Afortunadamente, no era el tipo de vehículo con la puerta que se abría hacia el cielo o habría tenido muchos problemas_. Jooheon, que se estaba subiendo al coche con bastante torpeza, no estaba acostumbrado a los asientos demasiado bajos, así que se inclinó y se acomodó un montón de veces hasta que se sintió muchísimo mejor con su postura. Señaló el camino que tenía que seguir así que Hee-ju, quien lo miró con una expresión ridícula, entendió que era algo urgente y asintió.

 **< Esta es la noticia del momento, ** _**"Lovely Girls"** _ **abandona la renovación de su contrato y se disuelven. >**

De camino a su destino, la radio se encendió en cuanto prendió el motor y salió el nombre de la banda a la que pertenecía Hee-ju. Ella bajó todo el volumen con un ligero gesto de la mano antes de que la segunda oración terminara y el locutor comenzara a armar alboroto al respecto así que, aunque el interior del coche era más ancho de lo que esperaba, era frustrante cuando se volvía lo suficientemente silencioso como para escuchar la saliva del otro al pasar por su garganta. Jooheon recordó el contenido de esa noticia mientras viajaba en un auto deportivo muy extraño en una carretera familiar que podía seguir incluso con los ojos cerrados. _Hee-ju saltó al estrellato poco después de su debut._ A diferencia de la popularidad del grupo al que pertenecía su hermana, **"Lovely Girls"** , que permaneció en un estado de estancamiento profundo, ella comenzó a filmar dramas y películas de manera individual. Poco después, el término _"ídolo"_ que siempre seguía al nombre de Hee-ju desapareció y en su lugar comenzó a aparecer la palabra _"Hermana de la Nación"._ Hee-ju, que deslumbró intensamente a todos con una aura brillante y una hermosa sonrisa, finalmente se convirtió en algo más que _"la familia de Jooheon."_  
Jooheon miró a Hee-ju, quien giró el volante con un rostro inexpresivo. Obviamente es una noticia impresionante que el período de contrato con la agencia esté expirando...

Suspiró. Incluso allí, sentada a su lado, se sentía muy lejos de él. _Casi una desconocida._ En la televisión, en los letreros de la calle, cuanto más a menudo se encontraba con Hee-ju más se sentía terriblemente abandonado por ella. Aún así, cada vez que cambiaba la información de su contacto o su dirección, le enviaba un mensaje a Hee-ju de inmediato porque después de todo, _le había prometido ponerse en contacto tan pronto como consiguiera algo nuevo en su vida_. Hubo momentos en los que las fluctuaciones fueron frecuentes durante un tiempo y, a veces, tenía que buscar casa cada determinado mes debido a diferentes factores en su economía. Enviaba mensajes pensando que algún día lo visitaría, pero no recibió respuesta. Ni una sola vez.

**"Espera, detente aquí."**

Mientras el automóvil se estacionaba a un lado de la carretera con un manejo suave, Jooheon se precipitó para adelante y salió de allí sin esperar a que se detuviera por completo. _Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Hee-ju, que salió del coche también, lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca._

**"¡Papi!"**

Jooheon se arrodilló rápidamente hacia la pequeña niña que corría en su dirección. Era chiquita, con sus piernas cortas y regordetas y una sonrisa hermosa que se iluminó en cuanto extendió unos bracitos blancos y abrazó su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

**"¡Mi amor!"**

Fue solo después de besar su cabello oscuro varias veces, que Jooheon finalmente pudo saludar a la maestra de jardín de infantes que estaba a un par de pasos de distancia de él y preguntarle sobre su condición. Solo se había ido a un campamento por 2 días y 1 noche, _pero se sentía como si se hubiera ido una semana entera._ Después de sacudir y abrazar a su bebé, finalmente dejó el edificio de la escuela y comenzó a escuchar atentamente cada una de sus palabras animadas sobre esto y sobre aquello también... Pero entonces, _Jooheon dejó de caminar cuando encontró a Hee-ju_ , recargada contra la puerta como si fuera una guardaespaldas.

**"Yeo Joo-heon, tú..."**

Fue un momento en el que no pudo pensar en algo adecuado que explicarle a Hee-ju, quien se quitó las gafas de sol con una cara increíblemente asombrada. Se paró, a centímetros de Jooheon y escuchó las palabras de la niña, que parecía muy concentrada en hablar de lo divertido que era ir a un campamento. Ella, que había visto a Hee-ju y Joo-heon alternativamente, finalmente pareció reconocerla:

**"¡Tía Heeju!"**

Era difícil ocultar el sentimiento de frustración mientras la niña le sonreía. Hee-ju torció los labios primero en lugar de hablar con Joo-heon, quien apenas podía abrir la boca.

**"Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"¿Qué tipo de bebida le gusta a esta pequeña princesa?"**

El lugar al que se mudaron inmediatamente después de estacionar el auto, fue al café donde Jooheon trabajaba como gerente. Era un momento tranquilo, por lo que no había muchos clientes en la tienda y tampoco se escuchaba ningún sonido muy fuerte o particularmente molesto. Un poco más lejos del pasillo, Jooheon guió a Heeju a una mesa en la esquina del local y sirvió una copa americana y un **omija** **cha** **.** Hee-ju, que prestó atención a los bonitos colores del vaso, frunció el ceño ante el olor agrio que surgió del jugo.

**"¡Es esto! ¡Es la bebida favorita de Taeyang!"**

**"¿Tu nombre es Taeyang?"**

**"Sí, Yeo Taeyang".**

Desde que era una bebé, a la niña le han gustado demasiado las bebidas muy ácidas así que, por supuesto, la bebida que toma recientemente es un **Omija cha** o, en términos simples, **un té de bayas.** Los ojos de Hee-ju no parecían ser nada comprensivos mientras miraban la cabecita de Taeyang, bebiendo un trago rojo a la vez que tarareaba una canción que no podía entender y que aparentemente había aprendido en el campamento.

**"¿Cuantos años tienes?"**

Con un popote en la boca, Taeyang levantó los dedos en lugar de responder. Cuando vio sus manitas, blancas y largas con exactamente siete dedos extendidos, Hee-ju soltó un suspiro inmenso, como si estuviera muy sorprendida.

**"Siete... ¿Eh? Y han pasado siete años desde que debuté. Significa que la tuviste casi de inmediato."**

**"Yo te llamé, muchas veces de hecho."**

**"¿Cómo pude haber conocido esta noticia si la enviaste a una dirección de mensajería que ya no era mía? Cambié de número después de eso, y ya no te pude encontrar."**

**"Claro."**

**"Oye ¿Sabes cuántos mensajes por día había en mi teléfono? ¡Todas las celebridades cambian sus números varias veces al año y usan otro teléfono para hablar con sus familias! ¡¡Y mis mensajes jamás te llegaron porque también tiraste el celular!!"** Hee-ju dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa como si lo hubiera aventado para mostrarle un punto. No había vibraciones, ni tonos de llamada. Podía estar en silencio, porque las ventanas emergentes en la parte superior de la pantalla LCD brillantemente iluminada aparecían una y otra vez hasta darle la ilusión de que podría estallar. Hee-ju empujó el teléfono lejos otra vez, igual a si estuviera harta de todo. **"Y luego, resulta que eran tantos y tantos que la batería no duraba ni dos horas. ¡Podía considerarse un milagro encontrar tu mensaje en ese estado!"**

**"..."**

**"Pensaba que estabas enfadado. Quería debutar, estaba cegada por un sueño que pensaba era increíble...** **No sabía que la abuelita estaba enferma y ni siquiera me enteré de inmediato cuando murió. Entonces, pensé que estabas enojado y que por eso habías decidido probar suerte en otro lugar y abandonarme. Supongo que no fue la razón".**

Su mirada sobre Taeyang, que todavía estaba tarareando una canción que no podía entender, era muchísimo más suave que la de hace un minuto. Jooheon estaba en un estado de vergüenza porque por supuesto, _solo había pensado que_ _Hee_ _-ju no se estaba contactando con él por su propia voluntad._ Nunca pensó en el trabajo que pudiera tener.

**"¿De qué estás hablando, tonta? ¿Por qué te abandonaría? Es solo que... Llegó mi bebé".**

**"Sí, que bueno que lo mencionas ¿Qué hay de su madre? ¿Estás casado ahora?"**

**"¡No! Mi madre se fue al cielo después de que nació Taeyang".**

Pensó que estaba muy concentrada en sus propios asuntos como para escucharlos, pero Taeyang intervino para responder a la pregunta de su hermana. _La persona que se sintió avergonzada esta vez fue_ _Hee_ _-ju_ así que Jooheon evitó sus ojos con una cara temblorosa e incluso comenzó a carraspear la garganta. _El malentendido se volvió aún más involuntario ya que era costumbre en la familia que esos temas no fueran punto de conversación._ Jooheon humedeció sus labios secos mientras recibía la mirada de su hermana, quien se había vuelto muy suave y tierna con él ante la idea de la muerte de una mujer que no existía...

Fue una idea muy ingenua, pensar que podría vivir de alguna manera solamente con su fuerza de voluntad. Más aún, _en un mundo que nunca fue fácil para_ _Jooheon_. En ese momento estaba cegado por el niño en su estómago, su pequeño sol en una habitación completamente oscura. _Y llevó todo el embarazo a cabo hasta que dio a luz de un modo completamente horrible._ La tuvo de un momento para otro porque se adelantó, así que incluso lo hizo en su casa y sin la ayuda de nadie. No llegó a los nueve meses, estaba azul y no podía llorar. Tomó fuerzas y finalmente llevó a la niña al hospital, gritando que necesitaba de atención médica de inmediato, incluso antes que él. Sin embargo, el hospital expresó su consternación y dijo que el seguro médico no se aplicaba a los niños que no habían nacido en un hospital y cuyo nacimiento no era certificado. Jooheon, quien no sabía que existía tal certificado en el mundo, no podía entender cómo actuar con eso ni de que manera ayudar a su bebé. La atendieron, por supuesto, pero solamente fue la reanimación y los servicios básicos. Tenía que buscar una asociación para madres solteras y pedir ayuda directamente allí... _Pero ahora su registro familiar estaba vuelto un lío._ Jooheon, quien todavía estaba registrado como un hombre beta, no podría ser la madre de la bebé nunca, al menos no en el papel. No es difícil cambiarse a Omega una vez que se retira el certificado médico del hospital y se siguen los procedimientos legales, pero el problema era el tiempo y no podía esperar tanto. **La niña no tenía tiempo.** Como si supiera lo mal que estaba la situación, la bebé, que no había crecido hasta término, se marchitó minuto a minuto hasta parecer lamentable. Al mirar sus pálidas mejillas, a diferencia de un niño recién nacido normal, Jooheon renunció al nombre de **madre** sin arrepentimiento y pidió por la piedad del servicio hospitalario del gobierno... _Jooheon_ _se convirtió en el padre de Taeyang y su madre figuró como fallecida._ Era un omega recesivo que no era muy diferente de un beta de todos modos entonces, era incomparablemente más cómodo vivir aparentando ser un macho beta que un Omega.

Y ya con la bebé, era bastante difícil trabajar para mantener a los dos. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de la misma organización, logró superarlo poco a poco. El lugar donde trabajaba ahora también era dirigido por una persona mayor que se había ofrecido como voluntaria para ayudar a las personas de su situación. Estaban al tanto de la complicada situación de Jooheon y ya que lo habían encontrado con sangre, el vientre abultado y la bebé, no preguntaron más y comenzaron a decirle lo mucho que le admiraban y a inscribirlo a tantos programas de ayuda como les era posible. _Incluso aunque ahora tuvieran que contar la historia de una esposa_.

Aunque Hee-ju era su hermana, comenzó a tener muchísimos problemas para contarle la verdad.

**"Debiste... No lo sé, comunicarte con la empresa después de lo de tu pareja, decir que eras mi hermano y... Yo..."**

**"Ah... Fue todo un caos.** **Las cosas iban mal en todo, ya ves. Taeyang nació antes de tiempo y estuvo muy enferma durante semanas enteras. Era muy chiquitita y, mi cabeza estaba..."**

 **"Vale... No es necesario decir más".** Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, como si realmente no quisiera escucharlo y se quita las gafas de sol. Hee-ju, que tenía una mancha en la nariz y se presionaba la frente constantemente, abrió la boca varias veces sin hacer ruido, como si se preguntara que decir. **"Estoy pensando en comprar un edificio con el pago inicial que recibí esta vez".**

**"Oh, ¿Qué pasó con lo que escuchamos en la radio? ¿No vas a firmar una renovación?"**

**"¡Son cachorros que ni siquiera** **podrían ser leones si no fuera por mi! Así que no, no lo haré. Pero ahora estoy en otra industria del entretenimiento por lo que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. De todos modos, te daré el primer piso de ese edificio".**

**"¿** **Uh** **?"**

**"Puedes montar un café como este o puedes hacer otra cosa con él. No necesitas pagar el alquiler porque es mío, así que haz lo que mejor te convenga".**

No pudo rechazar o aceptar las palabras repentinas de su hermana, así que solo gimió. Durante bastante tiempo, había estado imaginando que tipo de historia compartirían entre los dos si volvieran a encontrarse... _Y las palabras que finalmente escuchó de su hermana menor después de 7 años fueron inimaginables_. Mirando la sugerencia, parecía bastante exagerado y loco y **maravilloso** por igual. Tener su tienda en el primer piso, donde no tenía que pagar alquiler. Sin embargo, las palabras de Jooheon no salieron fácilmente.

**"Bien... ¿Por qué tan de la nada?"**

**"... ¿Me odias?"**

**"En lugar de odiar, diría que es repentino. Por supuesto, somos los únicos hermanos, la única familia, pero a pesar de eso, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar después de 7 años. Además, han pasado menos de 30 minutos desde que comenzamos a hablar."**

Como para demostrarlo, señaló la bebida que no había tocado. Incluso Taeyang, que bebió un trago muy largo, todavía tenía más de la mitad de su bebida rosa. Jooheon miró cuidadosamente a Hee-ju y negó. No quiere dudar de ella, no puede atreverse a lastimarlo... Pero sucede que tenía mucha curiosidad por la intención que tenía esta vez. Hee-ju miró a Jooheon durante mucho tiempo con una cara que ya no era tierna sino, _una que parecía fría y un tanto dolida_ , y que se había grabado en cada rasgo.

Heeju finalmente dio una respuesta cuando Taeyang bebió su Omija hasta el final y comenzó a masticar y comer del hielo: **"¿Realmente pensaste que tu hermana te había abandonado?"**

**"** **Hee** **-ju..."**

**"Estaba muy ocupada antes de mi debut, pero** **después de hacerlo, estaba realmente enloquecida. Hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera y actúe de la forma que querían que actuara frente a las cámaras de televisión. Solo podía dormir tres o cuatro horas a la semana y no podía comer ni una sola comida al día. Así que no lo sabía... Honestamente, no pensé en mi hermano y tampoco en mi abuela. No me lo podía permitir. Cuando me enteré que murió, entonces tuve mis primeras vacaciones. Fuí a casa."**

**"..."**

**"Escuché el mensaje de mi hermano, me fui a... Nuestra antigua sala y me quedé dormida junto a los restos de la abuela. Toda la noche, abrazando esa caja que dejaste allí. Y tan pronto como me levanté, fuí a un evento. Ni siquiera podía llorar o quizá el maquillaje se** **mancharía** **y, no podía gritar... Yo pensé que me habías abandonado a mi, finalmente."**

**"..."**

**"Era natural que mi hermano me abandonara. Tú me criaste, me volviste lo que soy y te descuidaste tanto que seguramente pensaste que era muy injusto para ti. Solamente... Eras un estudiante de secundaria en ese momento."**

**"** **Hee** **-ju, yo..."**

_Él no se había contactado adecuadamente porque no había nada que pudiera decir_. En ese momento, pensó que no había otra solución más que la de irse porque era muy joven, acababa de perder todo lo que tenía y se quedó con un bebé. Hee-ju seguramente pensaba que estaría bien, _pero no conocía nada_. Solo estaba allí, brillando en un lugar hermoso, haciendo realidad sus sueños y siendo muy feliz. _Naturalmente pensó que ella estaba mucho mejor que él_.

**"Te pagaré todo lo que hiciste por mí, aunque ya sea tarde. Porque... Porque tienes una hermana hija de puta que te abandonó y que no pudo compensarte nada. Entonces... Al menos si vivimos juntos otra vez..."**

**"Yeo** **Hee** **-ju, ¿Qué demonios...? ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

Las palabras fueron aplastadas por la emoción. Sentía las miradas de Taeyang sobre su cabeza, pero su mente tumultuosa no pudo detenerse fácilmente para dejar de pensar. Vivir la vida siempre ha sido algo tan peligroso como caminar sobre una espada. Y como ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, los rasguños se dejaron ininterrumpidamente hasta que los callos se asentaron tanto que ni siquiera pudo sentir una sensación de calor real... Aunque quería decir algo, solo habló unas pocas palabras y luego cerró la boca para mirar directo al suelo. _Era difícil controlar sus labios temblorosos y era difícil no llorar._ Pensó que ahora era duro como una roca, pero su familia siempre era la parte más débil del alma de Jooheon. Sus ojos estaban calientes, por lo que cubrió su vista con ambas manos y luego, se permitió soltar un sollozo aterrador. Parecía que si los ojos de Hee-ju y los suyos se encontraban, incluso lloraría en voz alta y no podría parar.

 **"Eres mi orgullo... Incluso antes de que te** **convirtieras** **en una celebridad, fuiste todo mi orgullo. No fue un desperdicio para mi hacer nada de lo que hice para que estuvieras donde estás ¿Cómo dices que te abandoné?"**

**"Papi..."**

Jooheon habló después de tomar el pañuelo que le había entregado su hija.

**"La abuela dijo que no te dijera que estaba enferma. Estaba muy preocupada por eso. La muerte le vino debido a una complicación de la cirugía. Um... No tienes nada de lo que sentirte mal y no tienes nada que pagarme. No tienes que pagarle a nadie. Debes, seguir hacía adelante con lo que tienes y olvidarte de las cosas cuando ya han terminado. Vacía todo de tu mente y vive cómodamente, solamente para ti."**

**"Vaya, nunca te había escuchado hablar así ¿En qué religión crees ahora?"**

**"Esta es mi única religión".** Jooheon sonrió mientras miraba a la pequeña niña a su derecha, mirándole con sus pequeños ojos ansiosos pero muy brillantes. Como su nombre indicaba, era su luz. _Su pequeño solecito_. Después de acariciarle el cabello, volvió a mirar al otro lado. El rostro de su hermana era un rostro más relajado, pero tenía una mirada irritada hasta el extremo. Jooheon aclaró sus pensamientos y abrió la boca con cuidado solo para decir. **"Vamos a vivir juntos, pero pienso vender el piso del edificio** **. Todavía no tengo la confianza para dirigir una** **tienda solo, y no he hecho nada que merezca algo tan grande... Me gustaría, que estuviéramos aquí en lugar de irnos a otra ciudad. Taeyang siempre ha vivido aquí, así que todos sus amigos están a su alrededor. Sería muy frustrante para ella**."

 **Tongyeong** era el lugar donde se establecieron Jooheon y Taeyang, finalmente y después de intentarlo tanto. _Pero no vino tan lejos deliberadamente._ Mientras buscaba un trabajo que proporcionara alojamiento y comida, estuvo en fábricas que le pedían tiempo completo. La última fábrica para la que trabajó fue en **Gimhae** **,** luego fue a **Busan** y comenzó a buscar una fundación para madres solteras. Afortunadamente, el anciano encargado de la asistencia social estaba abriendo un café en **Tongyeong** y estaba buscando un nuevo empleado que pudiera serle útil... Y la oportunidad envolvió fácilmente a Jooheon, que había trabajado en un café cuando era todavía un estudiante. Su bebé era chiquita, prematura y tenía miedo de lo que viajar podría hacerle a sus pulmones. Sin embargo, después de alcanzar la cantidad de meses necesarios, se mudó inmediatamente para Tongyeong y comenzaron una vida allí. _Y desde hace siete años, ha estado rondando por allí sin interrupciones_. Se podría decir que la niña es nativa de este lugar. Si vive con Hee-ju, podría criar a su hija más económicamente que ahora, eso era cierto, pero el cambio repentino en su entorno no parecía tener un efecto muy bueno en alguien de tan corta edad. Desde dejar la ciudad donde vivieron por años, hasta tener que adaptarse a un lugar extraño, todo era un elemento de ansiedad. Hee-ju, que escuchó a Jooheon, también estaba preocupada.

 **"Sí, pero no pienses demasiado en eso. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí... Por supuesto, venir conmigo será una carga para la niña, pero podría ser también una gran oportunidad para ella. Dijo que tiene siete años ¿O no?"** Cuando Jooheon la miró, con cara de confusión ante los comentarios inesperados, Hee-ju se arrastró como si estuviera frustrada. **"¿No se supone que debe ir a la escuela primaria el próximo año? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?"**

**"Correcto. Tiene que empezar el año que viene. Su cumpleaños es en abril".**

**"Podemos buscarle una escuela que le enseñe inglés ¿Ya sabe** **Hangul** **?"**

**"Sí, lee bien los libros en** **hangul** **. Se parece a... A su madre. Y entonces es muy inteligente".**

Hee-ju, quien tuvo la parte de un chisme de Jooheon sin tener que mencionar más de la cuenta, rápidamente miró a Taeyang e inmediatamente comenzó a sonreír.

**"Cuanto más inteligente sea el niño, más debería importarle a su papá. ¿No conoces el puente** **Mengmo** **Samcheonji** **? ¿Crees que el precio de una vivienda en Gangnam es tan caro? No todo es así en el distrito escolar y aún más importante, necesitamos una buena opción si es su primera escuela. ¿Por qué estás preocupado por salir de casa o no? Yo veo mucho potencial desperdiciado."**

**"Papá tiene que mudarse para educarme, él lo entiende. Pero se preocupa porque quiere que sea feliz ¿Verdad, papá? ¿Quieres que sea feliz?"**

Cuando Jooheon estaba a punto de contestar algo importante, la niña, que había estado masticando el hielo restante, abrió la boca y habló como si lo estuviera haciendo en nombre de su papá. El rostro de Hee-ju, que la escuchó, se endureció.

**"Demonios... Eres muy inteligente."**

**"Sí, Taeyang es un poco... Ah, Lee mucho y estudia mucho también."**

**"¡Entonces tienes que pensar en** **motivarla** **más! ¿No deberías pedirme que envíe a la niña a Seúl en lugar de** **rogarme** **que se quede aquí?"**

El rostro de Jooheon también se ensombreció con palabras que no pudieron ocultar la frustración de su hermana. Era la primera vez que criaba a una niña, así que al principio no lo sabía bien porque no había lugar para establecer estándares. Sin embargo, un día ya estaba allí. Leyendo un libro con Hangul aunque nunca le había enseñado. Se sabía el reloj de manecillas y también comenzaba a sumar. Sabía que era excepcionalmente inteligente. Era natural después de todo, _que fuera como su padre._

Pensando en un nombre que ni siquiera podía decir en sus sueños sin sentirse mal, Jooheon acarició las regordetas mejillas de la niña.

**"¿No es bueno criar a un niño como un niño?"**

**"Si eso es lo que piensas, no hay nada que decir... Pero al menos piensa** **detenidamente en abrir una nueva tienda.** **Antes de ir a la escuela, sería mejor que tuvieras una tarjeta de presentación bonita. Ya sabes que miedo dan los niños estos días, son muy crueles** ".

Hee-ju se puso de pie, soltando palabras extremadamente realistas. Se puso las gafas de sol de nuevo y luego se colocó el cubrebocas y se apresuró a colocarse también la gorra. Entonces, sacó algo de su bolsillo, un teléfono celular que parecía bastante caro. _El último modelo que Heeju está anunciando en la televisión desde hace un tiempo._

**"Guardé mi número allí, así que contácteme a menudo".**

El rostro de Jooheon, que ya había recibido un teléfono celular en una situación familiar, estaba tembloroso. Parecía estar muy triste con tantos recuerdos así que Taeyang se enojó y la regañó. Hee-ju, que vio la aparición de una vena sobre su frente, habló con ella y le aseguró que iba a regalarle un teléfono igual en compensación. _Habría traído dos si le hubieran dicho que su hermano tenía un hijo._

Después de que Hee-ju se fue, el café se volvió más silencioso. Solo estaba Taeyang, quien se enamoró del teléfono celular que trajo Hee-ju, presionando el cristal con bastante urgencia mientras que Jooheon estaba inmerso en pensamientos profundos. A diferencia de Jooheon, cuya piel y vello corporal son más claros que los de los otros, la cabecita de la niña es negra y además, a medida que crecía y se desarrollaba, _le recordaba terriblemente a ese hombre que todavía quería olvidar_. Estaba orgulloso de que fuera inteligente, pero tenía miedo de que enfermera como... **Él**. Y de que creciera tan presionada como...

**Él.**

**"Taeyang dice que sí."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Vamos a vivir a Seúl? Está bien para Taeyang"**

**"¿Está bien?"** Jooheon preguntó de nuevo, empujando su rostro de mala gana al lado del teléfono celular. **"¿Por qué te gusta Seúl?"**

**"¡Será divertido!"**

**"Hay más que hacer en este vecindario tranquilo y es un lugar divertido para los niños."**

Como si fuera un embajador de relaciones públicas de Tongyeong de bajo costo, seguía hablando de todas las cosas bonitas que podía encontrarse aquí. _¡Esta pequeña cosita seguramente ha olvidado lo aterrador que es ir a un lugar nuevo sin conocer a nadie!_ Y por supuesto, así como ella lo olvidó, seguramente él también habría olvidado que existía... El miedo vago se instaló profundamente sobre su pecho y agitó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tanta estupidez.

**"Pero no hay mar en Seúl y Taeyang no tiene amigos allá."**

**"Está bien, porque** **Taeyong** **solo necesita a papá... Además, la isla de Jeju queda cerca."**

**"¿Quién te dijo?"**

**"En un libro."**

Jooheon se quedó sin palabras mientras veía a la niña, cantando mientras todavía estaba enganchada a su teléfono celular. Mirando su boquita que decía palabras que no conocía bien, pensó que era en vano mantenerla alejada de todo. Lo que cubría sus ojos y no lo dejaba explorar, era solo su miedo y su inmensa codicia así que Jooheon se tragó un suspiro y frotó su mejilla contra la mejilla de su todavía muy pequeña bebé.

Después de entrevistar a un nuevo gerente y hacerle asumir el cargo, limpió su casa y se fue a Seúl, _solo un mes después de que llegara_ _Hee_ _-ju._


	4. Chapter 4

**"Sang-guk, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de él y revisar los bocadillos para los residentes?"**

Sang-guk asintió rápidamente a su superior y puso manos a la obra. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y relativamente muy poco tiempo, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de quejarse o de ponerse a llorar debido a algo tan innecesario como esto... Por lo que Sang-guk sabía, en realidad el hombre frente a él había hecho su pasantía en otro hospital un poco más al norte que este y con un campo laboral todavía mayor y más amplio. Sin embargo, de un momento para otro Sang-kook lo vio aparecer como pasante en la **Clínica de Cirugía** **Ortopédica** **de la Universidad de** **Sejin** , donde él había sido residente. La cirugía ortopédica es famosa por ser muy difícil, pero al mismo tiempo también era un departamento popular por lo que no habría sido fácil intervenir entre los números establecidos de los alumnos escogidos para la pasantía. Sang-guk, que estaba escaneando sospechosamente el rostro del nuevo, decidió no preocuparse por esto más de la cuenta. No solo no tenía suficiente espacio mental para hacerlo, sino que también pensaba que era inútil poner toda su atención en alguien que brillaba por su propia cuenta: Era un chico famoso desde que entró a la escuela. **Lee Kang** , hijo del encargado de la fundación a la que pertenece la Universidad de Sejin.

**"¿Quieres comer arroz? Ya ves, aquí dejamos que nuestros pasantes elijan lo que quieran".**

Incluso ante las palabras de un estudiante de último año, Kang sigue parado, con la espalda muy recta, los brazos sobre su pecho y no hay movimiento ni siquiera en sus pupilas. El interno, que estaba a su lado, se puso de pie mientras se elevaba de hombros, verifico el número de personas que estaban con él, tomó el pedido y luego llamó al restaurante chino para hacer una orden orgullosamente grande. _Sang-guk lo miró de una manera bastante extraña de todas maneras._ Si ese tipo se postuló para el Departamento de Cirugía Ortopédica del Hospital Universitario de Sejin, podría considerarse sospechoso así que Sang decidió que cuando llegara el momento adecuado, hablaría con el doctor de base por si mismo.

Como siempre, la comida terminó en 10 minutos. Como si lo estuviera bebiendo en lugar de masticar, el arroz frito fue empujado hacía su esófago una vez y otra vez hasta que Sang-guk finalmente fue directo a la sala de operaciones. Era la cirugía de un doctor muy famoso en el hospital y allí, una de las tareas de Sang-guk era seleccionar canciones según el gusto del hombre que escuchaba canciones de chicas durante todas sus cirugías. Era uno de sus pocos placeres en su vida, las **Lovely** **Girls** **.**

**"Sang-guk".**

**"¿Sí, doctor?"**

Fue cuando llegó la última canción de las **Lovely** **Girls** que Sang-guk abrió los ojos y vio al doctor hacer un puchero enorme y exagerado. Era una canción dolorosa para los fans porque les recordaba el inminente final de las chicas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada sobre ello:

**"¿Estás familiarizado con él?"**

**"¿Perdón? ¿De qué está hablando?"**

**"Bueno, el nuevo. Hay un joven que es hermano menor de Woo-Joo Lee, ya sabes. La doctora que está en el departamento de obstetricia y ginecología".**

**"Ah, Lee Kang. Sí, ese es el** **motivo** **por el que vine aquí tan rápido".**

**"¿Se conocen?"**

Esta vez, no tenía nada que decir, así que sus ojos se desviaron de dirección en un segundo. Sang-guk también tenía curiosidad por saber si era cercano a Lee Kang todavía, así que no pudo responder la pregunta del profesor.

**"Ambos tenemos la misma edad por lo que en los primeros días del preescolar, a veces íbamos juntos a la escuela".**

Sang-guk era originalmente un candidato para la licenciatura de ingeniería en la Universidad de Corea. Su puntuación fue exitosa y logró su objetivo en cuestión de nada. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la universidad, la ingeniería mecánica no se ajustaba mucho a sus aptitudes o metas y como estaba en primer grado, tenía un trabajo de tutoría a tiempo parcial por lo que sentía que abandonar la ingeniería no sería tan terrible después de todo. **Fue a la escuela de medicina el año siguiente.**  
Por otro lado, **Kang reprobó el examen de ingreso.** No fue porque no supiera las respuestas del examen, fue porque no pudo realizar el examen. Sang-guk aún recordaba el artículo del periódico de ese año, donde hablaban del estudiante de tercer año de secundaria que se cayó en medio del examen y luego comenzó a convulsionar ¡Era terriblemente espantoso! Luego, _se enteró de que el protagonista del artículo era Kang_. Por supuesto, esto fue a través de los chismes entre los estudiantes después de llegar a la Universidad Médica de Sejin. Al principio, no tenía sentido que un humano con una capacidad musculoesquelética excepcional cayera en el sitio de prueba así como si nada y que empeorara hasta el punto de convulsionar como un pescado fuera del agua. _Pensó que era solo un rumor._ Pero no solo Sang-guk, sino que todos en la escuela de medicina lo miraban a cada minuto.

Todos decían que Kang tenía una enfermedad incurable.

**"Bueno, deberían empezar a ser unidos. Después de todo, necesita un compañero."**

**"Sí, tiene razón."**

**"Woojoo Lee ya está siendo demasiado cuidadosa con su hermano así que también tienes que ser muy amable con él. Así es como llegas alto, hijo. Acuérdate de eso."**

Era una historia muy famosa que la doctora Woo-joo Lee del departamento de obstetricia y ginecología iba a ser la próxima presidente del hospital. Sang-guk sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza, dejando la palabras del profesor en su mente tanto como le fue posible. Sang-guk no tenía muchas opciones para elegir después de todo. Afortunadamente tenía una residencia deseada, buenas recomendaciones, opiniones, calificaciones y técnicas excelente... Pero teniendo de compañero al hijo del jefe, era seguro de que si no elegía la opción correcta después de eso, podría terminar siendo un médico a sueldo toda su vida.

Sang-guk se dirigió al primer piso tan pronto como terminó la última cirugía y regresó de comprar café. Piensa que las palabras de amor y los cumplidos para fines egoístas no son necesarios, _pero sí que pueden ser algo perfecto para utilizar cuando sea el momento necesario_. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos pero, aunque ese sea el caso, incluso un hombre como él puede aceptar un vaso de soju y una plática de vez en cuando. Podría llevarlo a jugar billar e intentar que se soltara al sacar a flote recuerdos de su infancia.

Sang-guk abrió la puerta de inmediato, pero su sonrisa desapareció.

**"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Lee Kang?"**

**"Bueno, Lee Kang ha dejado el trabajo".**

**"¿Cómo que lo dejó? ¿Se fue?"** Sang-guk volvió su mirada hacia un reloj electrónico colgado en la pared. 7 pm, no era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Sang se entrecerraron mientras miraba el programa de cirugía de hoy. **"¿Cuándo se fue Lee Kang a casa? ¿Hay otro doctor que haya terminado una cirugía? Tal vez fue a revisar. Es que... ¿Por qué el pasante se fue a casa?"**

**"A las 6. Dijo que tenía permiso de su hermana".**

**"Esa loca.".**

Sang-guk se echó a reír debido a lo ridículo que era el asunto y luego maldijo internamente antes de chasquear la lengua. El doctor dijo que Woo-joo Lee era terriblemente condescendiente con su hermano menor y también que últimamente era muy cuidadosa. Al parecer creció lo suficientemente amado debido a la posición y poder de su familia pero _¿Cómo deja sus responsabilidades así cómo si nada estando en un hospital de especialidades?_ _¿Estaría estudiando o algo?_ Pero incluso ahora, Sang-guk, el residente más ocupado en cirugía ortopédica, ha tenido muchas dificultades para encontrarse con Kang en alguno de los horarios establecidos por el departamento. No importaba lo genial que fuera Lee Kang, aún si estudiara, tendría que comer y vivir como todos los humanos por lo que sería lo normal toparse con él al menos un minuto. ¡Pero era extraño que no mostrara su cara incluso durante la comida!

 **"Maldita sea, no voy a dejarlo ir así como si nada. ¡Lee Kang! ¡Lee Kang! ¡¡Lee Kang, oye!!"** Sang-guk, que corrió con todas sus fuerzas al descubrirlo muy a la distancia, agarró la comida que tenía en las manos y se aproximó esquivando a todo el mundo hasta llegar junto a él. Después de un rato, Sang-guk le entregó a Kang una de las varias tazas de café que sostenía y lo invitó a hablar un momento. Había escuchado que Heeju, de Lovely Girls había abierto un café frente al Hospital Universitario de Sejin así que, por supuesto, era una tienda muy popular y a la que tenía que ir por obligación. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Kang para poder entregarle su café y su pan a tiempo. **"Ten."**

Sang-guk le dio un café primero en la mano, luego abrió la bolsa de pan y le mostró para que eligiera uno.

**"Toma lo que quieras comer. Todo está recién horneado para que quede delicioso ... ¿Oye, señor Lee Kang?"**

Sí, _definitivamente el hombre estaba mal._

Mientras sostenía un café y miraba a Kang derramar un montón de lágrimas, Sang-guk soltó un fuerte suspiro que le rompió el pecho. Estaba palido, tenía los labios curvados y había espesas gotas de agua cayendo constantemente de sus ojos hasta el suelo. Kang se limpió la mejilla sin ningún cambio adicional, como si ni siquiera supiera que estaba llorando. Su rostro, mirando ahora la humedad de su mano, parecía más bien el de una muñequita de cera. Era un rostro pálido y blanco con rasgos elaboradamente pintados y bonitos, pero frágiles. Vaya, utilizar el modificador **"muñeca"** para un Alfa fuerte no es realista, pero este hombre está parado en la calle, llorando y temblando como si se sintiera muy mal. No es nada realista de por sí.

**"¿Dónde le duele? ¿Te sientes mal? Si no puedes seguir, recibir tratamiento médico está bien... Te llevo".**

**"Gracias, pero..."**

Sang-guk asintió, extendió la mano y tiró de él de la muñeca con una actitud más amistosa que violenta... _Y entonces él lo apartó de golpe y lo estampó contra la pared._ El sobre lleno de pan cayó al suelo y rodó, pero nadie pareció reparar en todo el pan que se vertía. Sang-guk estaba sin palabras, mirando la mano que antes le había golpeado con rudeza... Kang, impresionado y mirando su piel como si hubiera tocado algo muy sucio, mantenía la muñeca que Sang-guk sostuvo lejos de su cuerpo. Lo estaba haciendo con la cara empapada en lágrimas así que podían malinterpretar la situación y pensar que Sang-guk había hecho algo terrible.

**"Oh, lo siento. Debo haberte sorprendido al tocarte. Lo siento mucho, de verdad que sí."**

Dándose la vuelta con una mirada completamente apagada, Kang dejó solo a Sang-guk, quien se quedó mirando inexpresivamente la parte posterior de su cuerpo y los pasos tan lentos que daba hacía la otra dirección. Se despertó tarde y se Inclinó para recojer el pan esparcido por el suelo. Se sentía muy mal por su apariencia, así que Sang-guk se mordió el interior de las mejillas con los dientes. _¿Se siente mal?_ Porque es muy raro que actuara así solo por tocarle la muñeca. _¡O tal vez solo es un condenado grosero!_  
Con la bolsas de pan y el café, soltó otro suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente a la base. Muchos médicos, especialmente los cirujanos que realizaron cirugías, tenían TOC. Así como hay doctores de ortopedia que solo escuchan canciones de grupos de chicas durante la cirugía, hay doctores que son sensibles al ruido y que se ponen tapones en lugar de poner música. En comparación con ellos, las personas que eran muy sensibles a la higiene, eran más cuidadosos y a veces bastante molestos de tratar debido a que tenían sus propios métodos para hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los médicos que Sang-guk conoció con este tipo de problema trató a otros de esa manera tan... **Rara**. Incluso parece gustar de estar en un lugar donde otros no puedan verlo. Llorando como si no pudiese soportar estar dentro de su piel.

Pensando en él, Sang-guk Inclinó la cabeza para un lado y para otro. Al final, Lee Kang está en una posición en la que no necesita conseguir la atención de nadie porque ya la tiene. Era un tipo famoso que salió con un cordón umbilical unido a un futuro de oro, incluso en una escuela de medicina llena de niños muy talentosos. Quizá _¿Estaba haciendo eso para revelarse?_ Es sorprendente cómo escondió ese temperamento desafortunado durante el preescolar y la escuela básica. En ese momento, parecía que tenían una buena relación e incluso comían muy bien juntos. De repente, tuvo un pensamiento extraño, pero Sang-guk lo descartó sin pensar profundamente en ello. Ya estaba frente a todos otra vez:

**"¡Todos, tengan pan y café!"**

Entró enérgicamente, pero solo eran nuevos internos en la oficina médica así que no le contestaron de la misma forma. Por supuesto, Kang también es un nuevo interno, _pero su rostro no se veía por ningún lugar_.

**"No otra vez ¿Dónde está Lee Kang? ¿Saben si fue a revisarse?"**

**"La doctora lo llamó."**

**"¿Qué doctora era?"**

**"La doctora Woo-Joo Lee de Obstetricia y Ginecología".**

El rostro de Sang-guk se distorsionó como si le hubieran dado una palmada en la cabeza debido a las teorías locas que se estaban formulando en su interior, _y luego una sonrisa se extendió rápidamente para borrar todo rastro de lo primero_. Era una expresión bonita que fácilmente podría provocar un enamoramiento en los demás... Sang se estaba divirtiendo por ver a los pasantes meterse los panes a la boca sin ninguna sospecha de que era el pan que se le había caído al suelo minutos atrás. Bueno... _Al menos Kang le había provocado una risa al final._

Sang-guk suspiró mientras ponía una pajita de café en la taza del interno que estaba por comer el tercer pan.


	5. Chapter 5

Es un privilegio de sangre esperar dentro de la habitación sin ser el doctor o ser el paciente. Estaba allí, con las manos una sobre la otra mientras miraba una ventana que ocupaba la mitad de la pared. El sol estaba saliendo así que, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá que estaba pegado en un rincón, se movió lentamente hacia el cristal para ajustar todas las persianas.

**"Lamento haber tardado. Tenía un paciente de esos que pueden considerarse V.I.P."**

Sin darle una respuesta, volvió directo al sofá y se reclinó contra él para recostarse. Como si Woo- Joo no esperara una respuesta de todas maneras, ni siquiera miró hacia su hermano y se sentó en el escritorio para examinar sus documentos. Su apariencia iba muy bien con esta gran oficina. Kang la miró de inmediato, un rostro fresco y unos ojos brillantes. Sentada como si fuera un hecho que sería la directora del hospital solamente por ocupar una oficina de un tamaño gigante que podía utilizarse en un día tan ajetreado. Trató de ponerse el pelo de lado y luego se mordió los labios. Parecía excepcionalmente joven cuando actuaba así. En realidad, era solo cinco años mayor que él, pero ya había logrado mucho en comparación con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

**"¿Cómo va la vida en el hospital?"**

**"Bien."**

**"¿De qué manera estás bien? "**

**"En todos los sentidos."**

Ella, que estaba poniendo su nariz en los papeles, lentamente levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Como siempre, tenía una boca sonriente que parecía feroz.

**"Si puedes explicar exactamente por lo qué todo está bien, entonces me iré al aeropuerto tan pronto como salgas de esta habitación y no volveré nunca más. La vida en Estados Unidos era bastante buena, la idea de volver tan rápido fue solamente por ti."**

**"..."**

**"Bueno, tu apetito parece estar bien. Después de todo, ya tienes un café".**

Woo- Joo miró el americano en la mesa junto al sofá. Kang también la siguió y observó justo en ese punto. Ni siquiera le ha dado un trago al café, hay gotas de agua en la taza, lo que significa que el hielo se ha derretido. Recordó la humedad que naturalmente había empapado sus manos y rostro y las lágrimas que evidentemente también habían arruinado el vaso...

**"Podría haber algún problema con mis ojos."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se te ha cansado la vista últimamente? ¿Cómo está la presión intraocular? Programaré una inspección de inmediato"**

**"No, así no .."**

Los inhibidores, que siempre lo llevaban al límite, desdibujan sus sentidos más allá de la imaginación... **Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se llevó uno de ellos a la boca**. Eso y cualquier comida en general. Lo único que está haciendo últimamente es seguir una dieta perfectamente equilibrada y medicamentos que traga para mantenerse con vida. El café, que ha sido un alimento prohibido durante un tiempo debido a la cafeína, ya no le gusta mucho a últimas fechas. En realidad ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que incluso sostuvo una taza de esas en la palma de su mano. _Aun así, ni siquiera él podía entender por qué las lágrimas se derramaron de repente con solo tomar el café._ Kang se frotó las cejas con cara de cansancio.

**"¿Hay informes de que lo que tengo también afecte al lagrimal?"**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes los ojos secos? El ojo seco es un síntoma común de algunas patologías, por lo que es difícil determinar exactamente que podría ser".**

La palabra **"lágrimas"** era incómoda de poner en su boca, así que cuando utilizó el término médico y habló del conducto, parecía que a su hermana se le vino a la mente el síntoma opuesto. Fue un problema porque sus ojos no estaban secos, sino todo lo contrario. No derramó tantas lágrimas como lo hacía antes, pero incluso mirando ese café, sus ojos rápidamente se calentaron y el pecho comenzó a dolerle demasiado. A medida que el hielo se derritió, el café, que no apelaba a su gusto, se sintió más como una masa de emociones condensadas en lugar de un objeto ¿Cómo debería nombrarlo? Sí, **como añoranza.**

**"¿Cómo está tu condición? Cuéntamelo en detalle".**

**"No era eso parte del trato"**

**"No hay tratos, debes informar cualquier problema."**

**"¿No es suficiente con haber logrado un artículo en Nature? Molestarme está de más."**

Al contrario del tono fuerte, su cara era suave. Y en respuesta a esto, _no hubo ningún temblor en la mirada de Woo-Joo al mirar a Kang._ Sin embargo, la punta de su boca se deslizó un poco hacía arriba... Estaba tratando de averiguar el momento exacto en que la enemistad había desaparecido de su mirada cuando se veían, quizá fuera debido a que estuvieron juntos en Estados Unidos por años. A diferencia de Kang, quien no había podido graduarse adecuadamente de su escuela de pregrado, Woo-Joo, quien se graduó de la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Corea en su último año, presentó su maestría y doctorado de la Escuela de Medicina J.H en los Estados Unidos. Cuando se publicó la tesis doctoral en **Nature** , escuchó que se cubrió bastante de ella en las noticias nacionales. Fue un logro notable. Por supuesto, no habría sido posible sin Kang y su inteligencia, pero estaba demasiado en mal estado para hacerle hablar de eso. Kang fue un coautor de la tesis, _pero en las sombras._

**"Tomé la medicina directamente. Mi hermana dice que esta es una enfermedad sin cura así que, incluso si lo hago no tiene caso."**

**"Vaya, cada vez que hablas eres lindo y fresco. ¡Tienes que tener en cuenta que el hospital en** **donde te encuentras es un lugar donde los alfa y omega pueden ser libres de entrar y salir! Se consciente, toma tus inhibidores, toma tus medicinas, come, sal, deja de parecer un perrito deseando morir ¿Sabes que estoy hablando de ti como mi hermano y no como un paciente?"**

**"Mi hermana, Woojoo Lee, es muy dulce. Gracias por tanto".**

Era hora de levantarse, especialmente cuando escuchó que volvían hacía él las palabras que había dicho decenas de veces en Estados Unidos. Kang se retiró lentamente de su asiento y miró la taza en la mesa de café. Era basura que ni siquiera tocaría en cualquier otro momento, pero de alguna manera no quería dejar su mano vacía. _La estiró y lo tomó._  
Mientras se movía para salir de la oficina, se encontró con una mirada que iba directo hacia él. No importaba como lo mirara o el ángulo en que pusiera su cabeza, _era una mirada preocupada,_ por lo que Kang quería reír un poco.

**"Tú me dijiste que estaba bien ser una serpiente. Bueno, ahora lo soy ¿Cuándo y de qué te preocupas tanto?"**

**"Pensé que serías una serpiente, no una lombriz."**

Kang se elevó de hombros y se alejó hacia el vestíbulo, caminando como si no le quedaran fuerzas. Afortunadamente, había muchas personas que caminaban sin energía en el hospital por lo que no se notó demasiado y pasó desapercibido. Salió del vestíbulo y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Dado que su coche no se importó oficialmente, era un modelo extranjero muy caro por lo que utilizó un estacionamiento de pago cercano en caso de que vinieran los agentes de tránsito y comenzaran a molestar. Los policías con libros de banco y hojas de multa estaban respirándole en la espalda últimamente porque parecían interesados en los automóviles extranjeros de lujo. Entonces, si utilizaba el estacionamiento en el hospital, definitivamente podía ser muy contraproducente para él. Es muy poco lo que tiene que hacer para llegar porque está justo después de cruzar un paso de peatones... Sin embargo, hoy, por extraño que pareciera se sentía muy lejos. Incluso ese corto tiempo de espera a que cambiaran los semáforos fue difícil para mantenerse de pie, por lo que Kang se agachó en la carretera por un tiempo. De repente, su mano se sintió muy húmeda, así que miró hacia abajo y verificó que todavía estuviera sosteniendo el café. La gente pasaba a su derecha, incluso la señal había cambiado. Se levantó lentamente, respiró a profundidad y dio unos pasos hacía el frente. Las líneas blancas y negras parecían bailar y bailar. Kang apartó la mirada del suelo y miró ahora para adelante... Como la lente de una cámara que enfoca y desenfoca cada determinado tiempo, el campo de visión se ha difuminado y afilado repetidamente. Era un síntoma muy familiar, _como si sus sentidos estuvieran regresando a ser lo que eran..._

Kang no había tenido su celo en un buen rato, pero ahora se sentía terriblemente nauseabundo y perdido. Kang apenas acomodó su mochila contra su espalda cuando cruzó la carretera y luego corrió directamente hacia el estrecho callejón frente a él. El lugar era tan estrecho que no podían caminar dos adultos uno al lado del otro ni aunque lo hicieran con los hombros en contacto. Estaba oscuro y húmedo, oculto por la sombra de un edificio... El olor de una alcantarilla le apuñaló en la nariz, pero era mejor eso a concentrarse en todo lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. Sin siquiera la energía para pararse, Kang se apoyó contra la pared, se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo y se hundió mientras jadeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso en medio de tanta vacilación, trató de estimar cuanta dosis necesitaba del inhibidor después de no utilizarlo en absoluto por años. Obviamente había tomado el medicamento recetado a la hora establecida así que no era normal que este fuera un efecto secundario excesivo. Aunque, demonios, _tampoco era como si estuviera exento de efectos secundarios excesivos._ Un largo suspiro fluyó de su pecho. Que no los utilice no significa que no los tenga listos. Incluso si va junto con los otros médicos o con su hermana, hay una caja llena de inhibidores en los cajones de cada escritorio existente en el lugar.

Se palmeó el pantalón, en la chamarra, y descubrió que no tenía nada en su bolsillo. Kang gimió, pensando en la distancia más corta al estacionamiento de pago.

**"Señor, ¿Está enfermo?"**

La voz repentina obligó a Kang a alzar la cabeza, que se inclinaba hacía abajo de una manera honestamente lamentable. Una niña pequeña estaba parada en el borde del callejón oscuro, donde pegaba el sol... Mientras trataba de mover la mano para que la luz no le diera con fuerza en la frente, _Kang le abrió los ojos a un pensamiento destellante._ A la vuelta de la esquina, había un estacionamiento de pago. El coche de Kang tiene un diseño único así que incluso un niño como ese puede encontrar rápidamente el inhibidor, que está en el asiento del pasajero. Con esperanza, Kang sacó la llave del auto y le habló con cuidado a la niña.

**"Uh, um... Me siento un poco mal. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

**"Mi papá me dijo que no diera nombres a extraños".**

Kang apretó las muelas ante ese comentario _. ¿Quién fue el primero en hablar con un extraño?_

**"Oh sí. Eres una niña bien educada, no necesitas decir tu nombre. Me siento... Muy enfermo, ¿Puedes ayudarme un minuto? "**

**"Un adulto que conozco dijo que no es bueno que los niños hagan eso".**

**"Um... ¿Quién dijo eso?"**

**"Pues el maestro de clase y mi papá".**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No está mal pensar eso. Después de todo, si hubiera estado en buena forma tampoco le habría pedido ayuda a un niño... Sin embargo, _ahora era una situación muy especial._ Si hubiera un beta entre la gente que pasaba, la mejor manera de actuar sería conseguir su apoyo y moverse rápidamente hacia su vehículo. Sin embargo, tal como estaba ahora, era imposible ver pasar a la gente y pedirle solo ayuda especificando un beta. Comparado con Alfas y Omegas, el número de betas es abrumadoramente pequeño, por lo que incluso si intenta creer en la probabilidad de encontrar uno, es demasiado peligroso considerando el porcentaje de alfa y omega en la ciudad. Por eso, **estaba desesperado.**

Kang gimió mientras intentaba aliviar los escalofríos. Cuando inclinó la cabeza para ver a la niña, encontró un bonito cabello trenzado y unos deditos regordetes que se retorcieron sin saber qué hacer. Se revelaba claramente que era muy amada, y estupendamente bien criada también. En el momento en que descubrió que sería una perdida de tiempo, se rió de sí mismo y sacó su celular para llamar a su hermana. _Al demonio que fuera una situación embarazosa_.

 **"¿Traigo a mi papi?"** Sin saberlo, volvió la cabeza hacía ella. Aún moviendo sus dedos regordetes, la niña comenzó a llorar de desesperación. **"Papá es un adulto, así que estará bien. Mi papá está en un café frente al hospital ¿Bueno?"**


	6. Chapter 6

El café estaba lleno de gente. Ya sea porque está ubicado frente a un gran hospital o porque acababa de ser inaugurado, no había tiempo para descansar incluso ahora. Al mirar al personal que corría por el interior del mostrador, Jooheon comenzó a sentir culpa por tomarse unos minutos y se deslizó hacia un lado. Esto se debe a que Taeyang, que salió a visitar la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina, estaba demorando demasiado en regresar. Sin pensarlo, le había entregado una moneda de 5.000 wones y la había enviado sola, _pero ni siquiera pudo ver su nariz durante 30 minutos._ A diferencia del barrio apartado en el que habían estado viviendo, aquí es un lugar donde pasan muchas personas y vehículos pesados. Empujó la gran puerta de cristal que daba del suelo al techo y salió. Esta es la parte que Hee-ju eligió para el interior del café y a diferencia de su forma pesada y elegante, se abre suavemente sin aplicar mucha presión.   
Mientras Jooheon miraba para los dos lados, una pequeña cosita, que se había acercado al muslo de Jooheon de un modo bastante impulsivo, saltó e inmediatamente le enredó ambos brazos en el pantalón. Ya iba a comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva por toda la calle, pero en lugar de enojarse como era su plan, ya estaba abrazando y revisando con atención el rostro de su hija antes de preguntar:

**"Taeyang, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, bebé?"**

**"¡Papá, rápido, rápido!"**

La mano de la niña, que fue a la tienda a comprar gelatina, estaba vacía. Como si se sintiera frustrada, su pequeño rostro estaba arrugado e impresionado a partes iguales... En ese momento, _el corazón de Jooheon estaba dolido porque de verdad se parecía demasiado a su papá_.

**"¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdiste el dinero?"**

**"Rápido papá ¡Es urgente!"**

La niña, que habla con dureza y sin dar explicación alguna, lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo hacía la calle principal. Jooheon agarró la manita de su hija con fuerza, curioso por lo que fuera que estuviera mal. Luego se inclinó y siguió los pasos de la niña un poquito más de cerca. Ella apuntaba a un edificio, no muy lejos del café.

**"¿Por qué quieres ir allí? ¿Qué encontraste?"**

**"Un hombre enfermo. Papá, hay un hombre que se siente mal y te llama."**

Era una distancia corta, pero la respuesta que salió de la boca de la niña le hizo elevar las cejas.

**"¿El hombre enfermo preguntó por tu papá? ¿Conoce a papá?"**

**"No… ¡No! Yo te estoy llamando porque papá es un adulto".**

Jooheon se detuvo y abrazó a la niña que poco a poco estaba sin aliento debido a su urgencia por hacer que viera al enfermo. Le pareció que esto no era una explicación adecuada de la situación y estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado en su transcurso a la tienda.  
Jooheon, que asintió, se levantó y se dirigió al edificio que su hija señaló hace un rato. Encontró el callejón al lado del edificio solo después de que ella gritó que **ya no estaba allí** y corrió hacía él como si estuviese increíblemente triste por eso. Los estrechos callejones ubicados entre los rascacielos eran oscuros y blandos sin la vista de la luz del sol. Jooheon puso cara de tristeza también, _pero todavía no entendía cómo se encontró con un extraño en este lugar._

**"¿Nadie está ahí?"**

**"¡Lo estaba! ¡Junto a la** **alcantarilla** **!"**

**"La alcantarilla ¿Esta? ¿Cómo se veía?"**

**"Sí, estaba en cuclillas en el suelo".**

La imagen de ese extraño en su cabeza de acuerdo con las palabras de la niña fue extremadamente peligrosa. Jooheon está enojado ahora, porque está oscuro y no parece un buen lugar para que una niña ande tranquilamente y hable con todo el mundo solamente porque le dan ganas... Apartó los ojos del callejón y miró hacia atrás. El Hospital Universitario de Sejin, una de las mejores instalaciones de Seúl, le llamó la atención de inmediato. Tal vez era un paciente que estaba acuclillado junto a la alcantarilla en el callejón frente al hospital... La idea de ser un adicto a las drogas al que le habían recetado y la idea de que era un hombre que había ido a robar medicamentos, pasó repentinamente por la mente de Jooheon. La pregunta llegó hasta la punta de su lengua, quería asegurarse si lo vio sosteniendo una jeringa o algo así, pero él, quien apenas aguantó el miedo, se volvió mientras sostenía a Taeyang.

**"No importa lo enfermo que esté, no debes acercarte a alguien que no conoces".**

**"Lo sé, papá. Taeyang ni siquiera le dijo su nombre".**

**"Eso fue muy bueno."**

**"Si alguien que no conoces pide ayuda, ¡Llama a papá porque es un adulto!"**

**"Correcto, mi amor. Eso también estuvo muy bien. Mi niña es muy inteligente".**

Era tan adorable que era difícil de controlar sus impulsos así que frotó su rostro contra las suaves mejillas de la niña un poco más. Jooheon nunca se afeita, por lo que su barba es pequeñita y parece ser tan áspera para la niña que se comienza a retorcer y a reír.

**"Papi... ¿Pero y si no te tengo?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Si alguien que no conozco pide ayuda, pero mi papá está lejos ¿Qué hago?"**

Cuando Jooheon la escuchó, finalmente se volvió hacía el sol y soltó un suspiro impresionante. No se le ocurre la respuesta correcta. Jooheon frunce los labios por un momento y reflexiona... Cuando le dijo que llamara a la policía, le preguntó que hacer cuando la policía no estaba. Si pide llamar a un bombero, también se le preguntará qué hacer cuando no haya bomberos. Era un presagio de la típica pregunta de ¿Y por qué? ¿Y por qué?

**"En ese caso, ve a casa".**

Ante la voz que de repente interrumpió, la niña miró hacia atrás de inmediato. Hee ju, la mujer con gafas de sol, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La apariencia de ella utilizando gafas de sol es familiar, pero las gafas de esta vez son nuevas porque parece que tiene una obsesión por comprarlas todos los días. La niña, que ahora colgaba del cuello de Jooheon, extendió sus manos hacía ella con un rostro brillante.

**"¡Tía Heeju!"**

En menos de unos meses, se hicieron sorprendentemente cercanas. Hee-ju, quien aceptó cargarla, habló con un tono suave.

**"Ignora cosas como las personas que no conoces y vete a casa".**

**"¡Hee-ju, no hables así!"**

**"No tienes que ser bonita todo el tiempo. Tu seguridad es lo más importante. Recuerda a tu tía y obedece ¿Okay?"**

**"¡Okay!"**

La niña se echó a reír e imitó las palabras de la mujer. Jooheon negó con la cabeza y siguió a Heeju.


	7. 6.1

Todo el edificio pertenece a Heeju, pero el primer piso se utiliza como el café de Jooheon y el segundo piso se utiliza como una oficina por lo que naturalmente se dirige al segundo piso de inmediato. Era más bien como una sala de juegos diseñados para Taeyang, que todavía no ha encontrado un jardín de infancia adecuado donde pueda quedarse durante los días. Hee-ju, familiarmente, se estiró en el sofá, teniendo mucho cuidado para evitar que los juguetes rodaran por el suelo. Todo el sol le estaba pegando en los brazos, pero esto no le importó.

**"Llegaste antes de lo que pensaba. Creí que habías dicho que vendrías a cenar. ¿Fue una reunión de anunciantes para qué ...? ¿Electrodomésticos?"**

**"Um ... Algo así."**

Hee-ju, que apenas dio una respuesta corta con los ojos cerrados, parecía lo suficientemente cansada como para seguir hablando sobre el tema así que Joo-heon, quien decidió que estaba bien no molestarla, rápidamente miró la pequeña parte de atrás de la cabeza de su hija, que estaba poniendo toda su atención en las instrucciones de unos bloques para construir. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de nuevo, _Hee-ju también estaba mirando a la niña con los ojos entrecerrados._

**"¿Aún no has tenido noticias del jardín de niños?"**

**"No. Intenté llamar de nuevo varias veces y me dijeron que no había vacantes. No puedo tenerla aquí todo el tiempo ni enviarla demasiado lejos de casa así que intento averiguar sobre academias".**

**"¿Academias? ¿Ya tienes nombres?"**

**"No. Pero tiene que ser un lugar en el que pueda encontrarse con niños de su edad y distraerse o hacer ejercicio.** **¿Ballet o Taekwondo?"**

**"No importa, solo averigüa que la seguridad sea buena".**

**"¿La seguridad?"**

Jooheon preguntó después de nuevo ante palabras tan inesperadas como esas, _pero no hubo respuesta en absoluto minutos_ . Hee-ju volvió a cerrar los ojos con el ceño fruncido así que él se sentó correctamente a su lado y comenzó a pensar por su cuenta en todas las preguntas y ansiedades que surgieron debido a esto ... Después de venir a Seúl, no todo salió bien. **Este fue especialmente el caso de Taeyang.** Estaba bien comprar un apartamento en un buen distrito de la zona escolar, pero la escuela solo aceptaba niños hasta el próximo año. Y para alguien de su edad, lo más importante era llevarse bien con niños que tuvieran sus mismos intereses y gustos. Alguien con quien pudiese jugar a las muñecas y leer libros. Sin embargo, no había ningún jardín de infancia con asientos vacíos así que dejó de buscar escuelas públicas y comenzó con las privadas. _El resultado era prácticamente el mismo._ De hecho no le dijo a Hee-joo, pero había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que comenzó a buscar academias. Buscó en la comunidad local para encontrar un lugar que fuera familiar y cercano. La mayoría eran grupos de entrenamiento con tres o cuatro personas, así que ajustó su horario y los contactó ... _Pero al día siguiente le dijeron que no había vacantes ya._ Es algo que no puede entender, pero no hubo solución ni nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Es decir _¿No es imposible hacer un motín para hacer que le den un lugar cuando no es culpa de ellos?_

**"Y si mi gerente dice algo extraño, simplemente ignóralo ¿Vale? No te tiene que importar".**

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"No es la gran cosa. Tengo un problema común de celebridad que se muda a otra agencia. Es algo por lo que todo el mundo pasa, y estoy pagando el precio esperado. No se puede evitar".**

Se preguntó si podría suspirar para siempre, _y luego escuchó un sonido de respiración de Hee-ju muy extraño viniendo de sus labios abiertos_ , como si estuviera dormida. Parecía que estaba muy cansada últimamente, porque se quedó dormida mientras se apoyaba en el sofá... Jooheon, mirando con tristeza su apariencia, colocó cuidadosamente a su hermana de lado y la cubrió completamente con una fina manta afelpada que utilizaba su niña a la hora de la siesta.

Fue después de advertirle a Taeyang, que estaba construyendo bloques de una manera emocionante, que jugara en silencio, que Jooheon cerró la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras para volver a atender su local. Estaba sudando cuando se encontró con el gerente de Hee-ju.

**"Oh, hola."**

**"Hola, Heeju está durmiendo".**

**"Lamento haber venido por aquí tan de improviso. Tu hermana no contesta el teléfono".**

**"La campana no sonó. Debe haber estado en silencio ".**

**"O tal vez me bloqueó".** Cuando Jooheon se enfrentó a él, confundido por una palabra inesperada, el gerente se rascó la cabeza con una expresión muy avergonzada. El hombre, que se había estado moviendo de un lado para otro durante mucho tiempo, miró hacia la puerta cerrada y lentamente llevó a Jooheon a la esquina. **"Yo estoy aquí porque quería preguntar algo importante ¿Sabes? ¿Qué tal si hacemos un programa de variedades para la semana entrante?"**

**"¿No tendría que preguntarle a Heeju y no a mí?"**

**"Así es pero... ¿Tú también lo sabes, no? Es tan popular** **en estos días eso del entretenimiento donde las celebridades llevan a sus hijos a jugar.** **E** **sto es realmente bueno para la audiencia. ¡Un éxito! No es difícil jugar con celebridades y niños y tampoco es difícil ganar dinero allí."**

 **"Lo siento... No veo mucho la televisión así que, no lo sé.** **"**

Él se rió juguetonamente y trató de irse para otro lado, pero el gerente rápidamente le agarró del antebrazo y lo sostuvo en su lugar. Era un rostro extrañamente urgente así que de repente recordó lo que había dicho Hee-ju. _Parecía que por eso había bloqueado todas sus llamadas._ Jooheon le estrechó la mano para intentar sacarlo de allí, pero el gerente no soltó su brazo.

**"Una vez, una celebridad fue al programa con su sobrino. Creo que estará bien si tú y Taeyang salen en la televisión, pero ¿Qué te parece?**

**"No me gusta la idea".**

**"Oye ..."** Jooheon negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente. El gerente, que lo estaba mirando con atención, exhaló un suspiro reprimido como si fuera más frustrante de lo que parecía. **"Por favor tómate un momento. ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad! Piensa en la imagen de tu hermana."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Su imagen?"**

La persona que había estado hablando con él, se crispó y cerró la boca antes de poner los ojos en blanco. _Parecía que miraba hacia la puerta para ver si estaba bien cerrada._


	8. 7

**Parpadeó...**

La habitación estaba tan oscura que era difícil distinguir en ese momento si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Levantó la mano y frotó el lugar donde debería tener la frente y luego, extendió los dedos de nuevo y buscó a tientas por el interruptor... Pronto, _encendió la luz_. El foco estaba instalado lejos de la cama porque incluso poca luz es muy molesta cuando tiene problemas severos de migraña. Se sentó muy lentamente y tomó una botella de agua que siempre estaba preparada en el mismo lugar. A primera vista, estaba lo suficientemente tibia como para sentirse bien al llevarla directo a su estómago por lo que tragó solo la cantidad de agua suficiente para mojar su lengua arenosa y luego, movió sus ojos desenfocados hacia el reloj de la pared. _Eran más de las 2 am._ Fue por la tarde que se puso en contacto con su hermana para que fuera por él, le ofreció el inhibidor y regresó a casa sin saber exactamente como lo había hecho. _Y solo había estado durmiendo profundamente hasta ahora_ así que no era extraño que su visión estuviera borrosa y su cabeza se sintiera terriblemente nublada. Tampoco era la gran cosa en realidad, así que Kang estaba de vuelta en la cama con el rostro ligeramente distorsionado en menos de un segundo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se acostó tuvo que levantarse debido a una impresionante sensación de humedad en toda su espalda y cabeza. Parecía haber sudado exageradamente todo el camino mientras dormía hasta que mojó su ropa de cama y el colchón.  
Kang rara vez se levantaba después de sentirse tan enfermo como ahora, pero esta vez se quitó la camiseta, la arrojó contra el sillón y se puso de pie casi de un salto. _No tenía el hobby de dormir sobre sábanas mojadas_.

**"..."**

Y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Kang miró la taza de café para llevar con una expresión absolutamente confundida y luego, solamente curvó una ceja. _¿Cómo se le ocurre llevar este tipo de basura a la casa?_ Debió estar más enfermo de lo que pensó... Pero levantó el envase de todas maneras y lo giró ligeramente en todas direcciones hasta que terminó por mancharse la mano.

Kang se volvió rumbo al sofá, con la taza todavía entre los dedos y la mancha de café bailando por aquí y por allá hasta escurrirse contra el suelo. Cuando finalmente no quedó nada, le dio un sorbo pequeñito y terminó colocandolo sobre otra de las muchas mesas que estaban esparcidas por su habitación.  
De alguna manera, debido a que posee un sofá grande pero hombros anchos que se sienten apretados cuando se acuesta, Kang retuerce su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que encuentra una buena postura para descansar. Hubo un crujido cuando el cuero se pegó a su piel y otro más cuando estiró las piernas, _pero Kang solamente alcanzó a parpadear y parpadear como si se hubiese perdido por completo en sus pensamientos._ Debido a la poca iluminación, las letras utilizadas en el portavasos, probablemente el nombre del café, estaban borrosas y no se podían ver bien. Aunque no era como si importara realmente de dónde lo había traído...

En el momento en que parpadeo de nuevo, _le vino a la mente el rostro que debería haberse desvanecido con el paso del tiempo._ Kang dejó de respirar por un momento y tragó saliva. **Ya han pasado 7 años...** Su relación está tan rota que fue como si nunca hubiese existido en realidad, _pero dolía tanto y tan profundo como la primera vez._ 7 años después de ser derrotado y destrozado... Había llegado el momento en que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en él así que _¿Por qué lo recuerda tan claramente? ¿Es por qué fue lo único hermoso que tuvo antes de que todo se volviera increíblemente borroso?_

Suspiró y dijo... **"Jooheon."**

Una mano se deslizó por sus pantalones... Es su propio espacio, donde incluso los miembros de su familia no pueden entrar sin su permiso así que era obvio suponer de quien sería la mano, _pero parecía ser un poco más pequeña que la suya porque todos sus sentidos se_ _embotaron_ _debido a sus recuerdos tan desesperados._ Ya sea tocando su pene o acariciando su boca, esa manita seca que temblaba todo el tiempo le hacía sentir un placer tan impresionante que incluso recordarlo fue aterrador. Eran recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo que le hicieron extender los dedos de los pies como si hubiese recibido una descarga.

**"Jooheon... ¡Ah!"**

Mientras el aliento caliente y entrecortado fluía por su boca, Kang dio más fuerza a sus ojos cerrados y se mordió la boca... Cuando su imaginación, esa que le hacía recordar su cabello pálido temblando debajo de su estómago, se hizo más clara, la sangre se le fue tan rápido al pene que incluso comenzó a sentirse muy mareado. **Ah** , sus ojos oscuros se distorsionaron por lo inesperado de un orgasmo y sus labios brillaron por la saliva que le estaba goteando de la boca.

**Parpadeó...**

Cuando abrió los ojos, la cara del único hombre que había amado en toda su vida desapareció rápidamente y su respiración fue lo único que llenó el espacio vacío. Kang rápidamente cubrió sus pupilas brillantes con sus párpados, **y se dejó caer...**


	9. 8

Incluso hoy, todo tipo de mensajes y audios sobre las artistas de la industria del entretenimiento volaban en la sala de mensajes grupales de la Clínica de Cirugía Ortopédica del Hospital Universitario de Sejin. El dedo de Sang-guk, que estaba deslizando la pantalla hacia arriba con una cara poco interesante, se detuvo en un globo bastante largo.

**_[¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por el que se disolvió el famoso grupo de chicas? Una integrante, quién era llamada "La hermana de la nación" y que además era la más popular del grupo, resultó ser madre soltera. La agencia tuvo perdidas significativas a raíz de esto._ **   
**_Se sabe que nuestra cantante, quién llamaremos "A" por el momento, compró recientemente un apartamento cerca de una escuela primaria en el área de Gangnam, porque su hijo ingresará a la primaria el próximo año. El padre de la niña era el presidente del conglomerado y hasta hace poco estuvieron en una reunión para...]_ **

Era un contenido frívolo que no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de informar a las personas. Como fan de **Lovely** **Girls** desde el comienzo de su debut, Sang-guk no estaba satisfecho con esto ni con aquello tampoco. Es más, no podía decir que le creyera una palabra. Parecía que habían intentado cubrir su identidad utilizando esa horrible vocal estúpida, ¡Pero era obvio que la persona a la que **"A"** apuntaba era Hee-ju!

Sang-guk chasqueó la lengua de una manera bastante espeluznante, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho así o de que había comenzado a balbucear. Si se tratara de un niño que va a ingresar a la escuela primaria el próximo año, significaría que Hee-ju se embarazó y dio a luz mientras estaba promocionando _¿Y cómo era eso tan siquiera posible?_ Cerró la ventana de mensajes de forma molesta y accedió a la comunidad donde se reunían los fans globales de las Lovely Girls. Dado que la mayoría de ellos son fanáticos de Heeju, la atmósfera estaba infestada de comentarios muy subidos de tono, capturando y bloqueando a las personas que compartían ese artículo tan mentiroso. Mientras tanto, también hubo algunas personas que afirmaban la veracidad de esos datos, _pero parecía que se trataba de fans de miembros que no eran Hee-ju._ Además, debido a que Hee-ju se negó a renovar el contrato, estaban conscientes de que básicamente ella había disuelto todo _¿Y no era eso bastante sospechoso también?_

_**[Creo que hay una posibilidad de que sea verdad. Hay "** _ _**Blings** _ _**" que no sabemos sobre las actividades que realizó durante el tiempo que se tomó para ir a la escuela secundaria ¿Y recuerdan que en ese momento tuvo que ir al hospital para reunirse con los fans de una asociación o algo así? ¿Qué tal si el hospital al que asistió era de obstetricia y ginecología?]** _

Una chispa salpicó los ojos de Sang-guk, que estaba leyendo los comentarios con bastante más atención de la necesaria. Había comentarios en la línea de **"Chat en vivo"** que decían airadamente que la abuela de Hee-ju murió y que ella estaba muy triste como para embarazarse, pero el comentarista original no volvió a aparecer y su opinión quedó enterrada con el resto. ¡Fue una suerte que la agencia de Hee-ju revelara su intención de responder enérgicamente a los rumores infundados con acciones legales o de lo contrario esto nunca tendría fin!

En lugar de seguir en eso, se levantó del suelo pensando que deberían agregar unos ceros más a la cantidad de demanda por difamación y luego, se estiró y volvió a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos. Últimamente ha estado comprando y llevando café y pan de la cafetería que pertenece a Hee-ju _¡Pero siente que es su deber ir y apoyarla con más ganas hoy que nunca antes!_ Vaya, si hubiese sabido que esto sucedería alguna vez con su hermosa Heeju, entonces hubiera ido al Departamento de Artes Liberales para estudiar derecho. ¡Habría sido muy gratificante si hubiera servido de defensa contra los malos y la hubiera defendido de todo el mal existente en el mundo!

**"Sang-guk, ¿Adónde vas?"**

**"Compraré un poco de café".**

**"¿Otra vez?"**

Se preguntaba si el interno con el que se había familiarizado últimamente había comenzado a sentirse incómodo estando con él. Al menos eso parecía mientras fruncida el ceño ante la imagen mental de volver a tomar café y pan _¡Por cuarta vez en el día!_ La misma merienda todos los días, era algo increíblemente aburrido y sin embargo, sin importar que lo fuera o no, Sang-guk, que se estaba moviendo en base a los sentimientos de su desesperado y enamorado corazón, salió de la oficina y llegó junto a Kang, que estaba sentado en su escritorio. Allí había colocado cuatro vasos para llevar en una fila, todo correctamente separado de los libros, el papel y los informes médicos. _Por supuesto, todo esto era el café que Sang-guk compró y les ofreció a todos, pero que Kang no había tocado para nada_. El café ya no era café, solo agua debido al hielo derretido así que ya no se ve delicioso. Si no lo bebe, debería tirarlo. No pensó que fuera del tipo que guardaba todo en su escritorio como un acumulador cuando odia la sociedad así que Sang-guk movió las cejas mientras lo miraba con expresión desagradable. _Tal vez era una protesta silenciosa para que dejara de comprarlo._

**"Kim Sang-guk".**

**"¿Si? No, perdón ¿Dime?**

Sang-guk, quien escuchó su nombre de esa manera tan repentina, corrigió apresuradamente su postura debido a la persona que se atrevió a pronunciarlo por primera vez en su vida. No estaba interesado en si era respetuoso o informal cuando sus limpios pero fríos ojos miraron su rostro.

**"El café, ¿Lo compras siempre en el mismo lugar?"**

**"Ah, ah, sí, lo hago. Hay una nueva cafetería frente al hospital. El café es bueno, el pan es bueno y el ambiente es bueno ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta el...?"**

**"No."**

_Luego no hubo palabras de nuevo._ Sang-guk puso los ojos en blanco y miró alternativamente a los internos y a los demás residentes también. Ese tipo es tan extraño que definitivamente se merece que lo mire como si fuera un bichito.

**"Bueno, entonces regreso en un rato."**

Sang-guk, que dio un paso lejos de él, abrió la puerta de la base médica y... _De repente, una larga y aterradora sombra lo cubrió por detrás_. Mientras miraba lentamente hacia su espalda, descubrió que había un tipo que era más alto que él, de pie y con un rostro inexpresivo. Fue Kang, quien incluso se había quitado su bata.

**"** **Uh** **... ¿Por qué…?"**

**"Vamos juntos."**

La pregunta aún permanecía en la boca de Sang-guk, pero no podía decirla correctamente. Sin decir una palabra más, asintió y salió del lugar con pasos que se sentían extrañamente crujientes. Sus piernas largas lo seguían rápido sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y en pocos minutos, salieron del hospital, mirándose el uno al otro como si fueran desconocidos. La pregunta de **por qué demonios estaba siguiéndolo** podría haber estado escrita en el rostro de Sang-guk en un formato grande, interlineado y en negritas, pero el tipo que lo seguía no dijo nada de nada. Su expresión era pulcra como de costumbre, ordenada y hermosa ¡Pero ni siquiera han tenido una conversación adecuada por amor de Dios! _¿Qué es lo que le pasa tan de repente entonces?_ Sang-guk dio un profundo suspiro, pero el sonido de su respiración no escapó de su boca.

**"Esto.... ¿Cómo vas como pasante?"**

**"Regular."**

Mientras caminaban hacia adelante, estaba bien no tener palabras entre los dos, _pero era difícil soportar el silencio tan pesado mientras estaba parados uno al lado del otro frente al cruce de peatones y esperando la señal de "Siga"._ El tema que logró encontrar había sido esquivado con una respuesta simple así que le surgió el deseo de tomarle del cuello de la playera y sacudirlo de un lado a otro mientras gritaba _**¿Qué diablos quieres decir con "regular" pedazo de cosa sin corazón? ¡Lo único que estás haciendo como pasante es hacer brillar tu rostro en el consultorio médico y llorar!**_ Pero todas esas palabras fueron tragadas en las profundidades de su garganta y Sang-guk terminó por sonreír con una cara luminosa. Agarrar el cuello de su camisa no es posible. Además, esa prenda seguramente tendría la misma cantidad de dígitos que su salario.

**"¿Por qué quieres ir al café de repente? Pensé que no te gustaba el café o... Caminar".**

**"Tengo algo que quiero comprobar".**

**"¿Qué?"**

No hubo respuesta. Pronto, la señal cambió y la gente empezó a cruzar la calle mientras él miraba hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido.

El café no estaba demasiado lejos del hospital. Después de cruzar, caminaron una cuadra en línea recta y doblaron a la derecha en la esquina. En línea con las tendencias de estos días, las cafeterías ni siquiera tienen un letrero adecuado o un anuncio en la pared, _pero a los ojos de los ciudadanos es obvio que los lugares muy iluminados y con ventanas y puertas grandes y de cristal sirvan para repartir comida._ Pronto, su estado de ánimo mejoró e incluso sus deseos asesinos se desvanecieron gradualmente. Después de empujar la gran y elegante puerta, Sang-guk giró la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. El café, que ocupa un piso de un edificio bastante grande, tiene mucho personal y está abarrotado de clientes. Subió y bajó y comprobó el rostro de la gente. Poco después, una sonrisa feliz se extendió por el rostro del hombre cuando encontró un rostro familiar...

**Hay muchas razones para visitar este café.**

Por supuesto, es significativo que sea una tienda de Heeju, pero las celebridades están muy ocupadas como para hacerse cargo de un negocio familiar por lo que no tendría mucho casi ir y venir descuidadamente. Incluso si eres fanático, es lo normal visitar este lugar al menos una vez como conmemoración y todas esas cosas típicas de la gente normal. Sin embargo, _Sang-guk lo descubrió de inmediato el primer día que llegó al café._ Si Heeju, que tiene una apariencia hermosa, era una pintura al óleo, ese bonito hombre era una pintura en acuarela. A primera vista, la mayoría de las personas lo pasarían por alto pensando que podría ser otro empleado, pero Sang-guk, que ha estado apoyando a Heeju desde el debut de Lovely Girls, lo notó de un solo vistazo. Que este hombre, del que Hee-ju habló al aire muchas veces, era su hermano mayor. _¿Y cómo llegas a la chica si no es por el hermano?_

**"¡Hola jefe! ¡Hoy también hay mucha gente!"**

**"Ah, ¿Estás aquí otra vez? ¡Bienvenido!"**

Cuando se acercó y dijo un fuerte saludo como este, los ojos del hombre que descubrió a Sang-guk se doblaron amablemente y luego su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Como todos los días, siempre había un lindo saludo como este por ordenar. La satisfacción se extendió hasta los dedos de sus pies debido a este saludo tan amistoso que fue cualitativamente diferente al que se le da a otro cliente. _(O eso quería creer)_

Sang-guk comenzó a ordenar con una sonrisa en su rostro. **"Hoy hay mucho que comprar. Primero, quiero un croissant y... Um, cada tipo de bizcocho que tengas también. Junto con eso, si me das un Madeleine y un** **Finansi** **sería perfecto. Envuelve para mi un trozo de pastel de zanahoria por separado. Y de beber... ¿Jefe?"**

Sang-guk, quien continuó con su pedido, señalando con el dedo desde el principio hasta el final de la vitrina, encontró tardíamente que el hombre se había quedado parado sin escribir sus órdenes, a diferencia de lo que hacía habitualmente. Su cara estaba más blanca que otras veces... En realidad, _está lo suficientemente pálido como para dar miedo_. Tiene la boca abierta y su mirada no está en su dirección, ni siquiera ante la llamada de Sang-guk. Sin saberlo, giró lentamente la cabeza para seguirle los ojos... _Pero apenas había volteado la mitad de la cabeza cuando el viento dulce comenzó a soplar frente a su nariz_. Las cosas cayeron, los clientes gritaron y Kang, se curvó hasta saltar por encima del mostrador igual a un gato. Fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que todo se había vuelto un caos y de que Kang, encima del hombre que yacía en el suelo, era como una bestia que no dejaba de gruñir y de babear. Solo después de que la mano del hombre apretó el cuello del pobre chico, Sang-guk se confundió y se asustó tanto que tuvo que meterse dentro del mostrador.

**"¡Oye, oye! Lee Kang, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Estás loco?"**

**"… ¿¡¡Cómo!!?"**

**"¡Estás loco! ¡Idiota! ¿¡¡Qué estás haciendo, maldita sea!!?"**

**"¿¡¡Respóndeme!!?"**

El personal del café corrió y tiró de Kang hacía atrás, _pero no pudieron vencer al hombre que tenía unos extraños huesos fuertes_. En medio de gritos e insultos, incluso Sang-guk entró en acción y trató de golpear a Kang hacia abajo para tirarlo. Pensó que estaba estrangulando al joven, pero cuando miró un poco más de cerca **descubrió que no era así...** ¡Aunque de todos modos eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba cabalgando sobre el cuello del hombre en una actitud casi irreconocible! Era tan aterrador que todos intentaron tirar de Kang para separarlo de él, _pero era imposible_. La voz de Kang era tan baja y débil que era casi inaudible y cuando casi se le colgó de los hombros para sacarlo de allí, las palabras que apenas entendió fueron incomprensibles porque descubrió que el hombre estaba hablando en otro idioma, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el personal y algunos clientes lograron separarlo del joven tras la barra. No hubo sollozos, pero tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas. Sus ojos enrojecidos brillaron y una extraña feromona brotó de su cuerpo cuando cayó al suelo como una bestia herida. _El tiempo que pudo relajarse mirándolo fue corto._ Pronto, la sensación de que su cuello parecía estar tenso y el sentimiento de estar lo suficientemente aplastado como para apretar sus entrañas invadió todo su cuerpo hasta darle unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Entre las personas con rostros confusos, algunos cayeron al suelo y se retorcieron y otros tantos comenzaron a jadear por oxígeno. Solo los Alfa y Omegas se ven afectados por las feromonas por lo que una persona beta podría caminar con toda normalidad por allí sin sentir nada. Sang-guk se quedó sin aliento y le susurró a la persona que miró a su alrededor con cara de confusión que llamara al **119**.

Cuando era estudiante, un síntoma que había estudiado en sus informes pasó por su mente. _Probablemente sea una incautación de feromonas de alfa dominante._ Un desequilibrio gigantesco y peligroso así que tenía que decirle a los paramédicos que tuvieran cuidado al entrar.


	10. 9

_Su campo de visión se había oscurecido_. Quizá, tarde o temprano, su mente también lo haría y finalmente dejaría de pensar demasiado en todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

Desde que nació fue un niño sano, por lo que nunca había tenido una hemorragia nasal tan severa como para ahogarse con su propia sangre, incluso cuando estaba estudiando durante el transcurso de la noche. Sin embargo, hoy ha caído como una marioneta con una cuerda quebrada, perdió momentáneamente el conocimiento y se encogió hasta hacerse una bolita temblorosa que no podía respirar. _Ya estaba acostumbrado a caer..._ Está acostumbrado a estas convulsiones que sacan a flote su peor estado de ánimo cada vez que las sufre y que comenzaron exactamente el día del examen para nuevo ingreso. Llevaba días intentando superarse, _pero esa vez solamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama de hospital._

El nombre de su enfermedad fue soltado de inmediato.

**"Síndrome de cambio anormal de feromonas, a menudo denominado** _**"Enlace"** _ **."**

**"¿Un enlace?"**

Era tan absurdo que la risa estalló de inmediato hasta hacerle vibrar completamente el pecho. El médico solo lo miró con tristeza porque era normal que un paciente tan delicado pareciera tan histérico hasta el punto de doblar su espalda... Era, después de todo, _una enfermedad sin cura._

No se ha revelado mucho sobre esta condición, que se sabe solo afecta a los Alfa y Omegas dominantes. En Corea, se contabilizaron incluso los casos de brotes hasta hacer una tabla relativamente pequeña y sin embargo, lo cierto es que la única solución era encontrar al hombre o mujer con el que se formó el enlace lo antes posible antes de que se considerara **fatal e irreversible**. El síndrome de cambio anormal de feromonas es un tipo de enfermedad autoinmune así que si no se recibe feromonas de la otra persona periódicamente, la feromona anormalmente modificada causa convulsiones y luego ataca su propio cuerpo hasta matarlo.

  
**"Tienes que encontrarlo de inmediato. Es muy probable que sea el Omega más reciente con el que estuviste involucrado."**

Posteriormente a esto le siguieron explicaciones de los síntomas que aparecerían en el futuro pero, mientras lo escuchaba con atención y comenzaba a hacerse una imagen mental del problema, Kang enterró su rostro en ambas manos y suspiró con una increíble fuerza. Omega, un Omega con quien tuvo una relación recientemente. _No se le ocurría nada._ Lejos de tener el rostro de un Omega, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de si tuvo sexo con tres o con cuatro en ese momento. _¡Ni siquiera sabía con cuantos Omegas había estado lidiando durante esa nueva vida promiscua que llevaba desde hace meses!_ Además, era ridículo que lograra tener un enlace con alguno de ellos porque no le importaban. De alguna manera, sin embargo, una cara que no había visto en mucho tiempo revoloteó dentro de sus párpados... **Jooheon**. Un Beta que evidentemente no podía ser su enlace pero que dentro de su mente incierta y mareado, _aparecía y desaparecía como si fuera un foquito de luz entre tanta oscuridad._ El Beta que lo traicionó y lo abandonó, el hombre que tiene todavía una correa alrededor de su cuello que se aprieta y se aprieta sin cesar hasta que lo asfixia. La vida autodestructiva con la que había estado lidiando gracias a su corazón desesperado regresó como un bumerang y de todas maneras _¿Por qué solamente él tiene que soportar todo esto cuándo Jooheon...?_ Una risa miserable se filtró por los huecos de sus manos, que todavía cubrían un rostro invisible.

Después de eso, tuvo que pasar casi un año en el hospital de su hermana. La mayoría de sus feromonas dominantes no se pueden controlar como se pretendía para un joven de su edad y eso provocaba convulsiones evidentemente terribles y tan violentas que dañaron el cuerpo de Kang hasta afectarle incluso un hemisferio del cerebro. Bastantes omegas fueron al hospital donde Kang estaba hospitalizado, pero ninguno de ellos era el que estaba enlazado a él y dado que esta condición no tenía otro tratamiento que encontrar a la persona y recibir feromonas periódicamente, _no había nada más que hacer que recetar medicamentos hormonales hasta encontrar otra solución._

Kang ingresó a la escuela de medicina de la Universidad de Sejin un año después porque como era de esperar, la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Corea se convirtió en una historia muy lejana. Tuvo que ser hospitalizado nuevamente porque desarrolló resistencia a la mayoría de los inhibidores y luego se fue a los Estados Unidos para recibir un mejor tratamiento por lo que tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo allí. Fue enteramente el poder de la familia Lee lo que le permitió graduarse de la escuela de pregrado. Probablemente otros estudiantes, a excepción de Kang, ni siquiera sabían que había una nueva disposición para que los estudiantes pudieran sustituir clases tomando cursos en línea por razones de salud. _Quizá ni siquiera sabían que había cursos en línea_.

Desde el brote en el invierno de sus 19 años, la vida de Kang ha cambiado significativamente. No, la palabra "cambio" era una expresión demasiado moderada. **La vida de Kang estaba completamente arruinada.** No había perdido mucho, pero el mayor problema fue que su futuro estaba truncado. Un enlace unilateral donde ni siquiera podía saber quién era la otra persona se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Y si no puede encontrar una pareja, incluso esta vida rota no durará...  
Su hermana, que estaba investigando sobre la infertilidad por anomalías de las feromonas, descubrió un mecanismo que suprimía las feromonas que atacaban a su sistema inmunológico y logró encontrar un camino que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como confirmó que la medicina, que aún no ha completado el ensayo clínico, estaba tratando a Kang lo suficientemente bien como para sacarlo adelante, su abuelo le organizó inmediatamente una pasantía en el Hospital Universitario de Sejin y lo regresaron a Corea...

A veces le venía a la mente un rostro que ya no estaba claro, pero eso era todo. Los sentimientos tienden a desvanecerse con el tiempo y luego se van si haces lo necesario para que eso se cumpla. Cuando era un niño, la vida que había soportado había demostrado ser demasiado dura como para hacerle aferrarse a un amor de adolescencia... _Así que tal vez solo pensó que lo era y se dejó llevar._

Pero el café, al que fue guiado por Sang-guk esa tarde, se sentía terriblemente familiar. Entre una multitud de personas, su corazón latió de una manera extraña y le provocó temblar, sudar y hacer que Kang moviera torpemente la punta de su barbilla y levantara su mano para mirar con atención.

**"Ah, ¿Estás aquí otra vez? ¡Bienvenido!"**

Hubo una voz tranquila en medio de los ruidos fuertes que estaban provocando que sus oídos hormiguearan. Era una voz bonita, que desencadenaba todo tipo de emociones así como recuerdos que no sabía que seguía conservando. Kang se movía lentamente... Las piernas le pesaban como si caminara en el agua y entonces, por encima de los hombros de Sang-guk y el pan del mostrador, _pudo ver una cara para nada desconocida._ El sol brillaba a través de una gran ventana y los colores vivos se pintaban sobre las palpitaciones desvaídas de su corazón...

**"…Yeo Joo-heon".**

_Hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera podía poner este nombre en su boca._ Cuando apenas mueve la punta de su lengua para pronunciar la J, siente como si una cuchilla estuviera clavada en su pecho hasta hacerlo sangrar así que fue incómodo y extraño. No pudo haber sido escuchado porque susurró con una voz muy chiquitita, pero Jooheon miró hacia arriba y miró directamente a su cara después. Los ojos de Jooheon, que temblaban mareados después de ese contacto visual, estaban muy abiertos así que notó... _Como su rostro enrojecido se desvanecía y se ponía blanco._

Sí, era Yeo Joo-heon. Fue Yeo Joo-heon a quien había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. 

De verdad, ese tipo tenía una correa que no podía romper y que estaba tirando de él, incluso ahora. 

**"Yeo Joo-heon".**

Al segundo siguiente, solamente saltó. No sabía bien lo que estaba tratando de hacer o que quería conseguir. **Es solo que se sentía como si no pudiera soportar todo esto.** Cuando Kang agarró el cuello de Jooheon como si fuera a matarlo, sus rodillas se rompieron y cayeron al suelo hasta que finalmente, tomó una bocanada de aire impresionante y gritó:

**"¿¡¡Cómo!!?"**

Jooheon solo refunfuñó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Obviamente él era Beta porque aún así, incluso ahora, no podía sentir el dulce olor a feromonas de un Omega. Incluso si está tan cerca, _incluso si lo tiene allí solamente para él_ solo se trata del aroma corporal mezclado con un poco de sudor. Oh, el frente de sus ojos se oscureció por un momento.

**"¡¡Respóndeme!!"**

A diferencia de su vida arruinada, a pesar de que Jooheon fue aplastado por él y cayó al suelo, **estaba relajado.** Cabello y piel bien cuidados. Ropa hecha de buen material a primera vista. En ningún lugar se ve una sombra, o una mancha que le haga sentir que ha sufrido tanto como la ha hecho él. Un bulto caliente y pesado se cernió dentro de su garganta. _**"Viviste bien." "Viviste muy bien". "¿Cómo pudiste?"**_  
Lágrimas insoportablemente pesadas cayeron de golpe hasta que lo hicieron sollozar. Si visión se volvió clara y luego se tambaleó para desvanecerse nuevamente. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo mientras la gente se apresuraba y tiraba de Kang desde ambos lados. Esas fueron todas las palabras de su boca:

**"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste?"**

Su visión cambió rápidamente y empezó a sentir que ya no tenía aire. Sus extremidades no le responden, _sus extremidades están temblando..._ Fue un ataque familiar. Pronto perderá el conocimiento y luego todo será negro.

Todo lo que pudo escuchar, sin ver a través de la puerta firmemente cerrada, fue el tono de llamada del teléfono celular de Jooheon. Él había estado subiendo el sendero de la montaña detrás de la escuela durante bastante tiempo y se encontraba con esa vieja casita cada tarde. _No recuerda exactamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Jooheon nunca volvería_. Pero, incluso sabiendo que esta casa permanecerá vacía todo el tiempo, Kang a veces subía y se quedaba en la puerta. Incluso después de estar tan borracho con alcohol y medicinas y después de mezclar su cuerpo con varios o decenas de Omegas. Esperaba y esperaba por Jooheon justo en frente. Caminaba y se apoyaba contra la puerta cerrada y se iba hasta el amanecer.

**¿Cómo pudiste?**   
**¿Cómo pudiste haber desaparecido como si no quedaran remordimientos dentro de los dos?**

_**¿Cómo estás?** _


	11. 10

**"¿Puedes seguir la luz? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

Era un tono amable y profesional seguido de una pequeña linterna que se movía frente a sus ojos para ver si su pupila respondía. Los paramédicos apoyaron la cabeza trasera de Jooheon en la camilla y luego le pusieron un protector alrededor del cuello. Respondió mecánicamente a la persona que volvió a preguntarle su nombre, pero todavía se sintió que todo era bastante vago. _Rara vez podía pensar con normalidad después de lo que le he hecho pasar._ Era como si hubiera un agujero en algún lugar de su cabeza y todo se filtrara ...  
No tiene una herida lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a cabo una médica tan fuerte así que, mientras pensaba vagamente en eso, Jooheon levantó la mano y se frotó la frente. Dios, se siente como si el interior de su cráneo estaba vacío pero, si su mente se hubiera escapado, _¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Por qué dejó su cuerpo esta vez?_

Mientras lo subían en una ambulancia, Jooheon recordó el día en que caminó por la terminal de autobuses. En el momento en que miró hacia atrás, muchas veces mientras subía, el interior de su pecho se arrugó como un trozo de papel de aluminio. _Igual que como ahora._

El hospital estaba frente a su nariz, así que en tan solo un parpadeo volvieron a bajarlo de la camilla. Jooheon no se despierta completamente y sus ojos se sienten bastante pequeños, pero un hombre, quién podría considerar un cliente habitual de la cafetería y que al parecer es médico en el Hospital Universitario de Sejin, estaba llevando su condición con mucha atención. Varios miembros del personal médico que esperaban frente al hospital se atascaron e intentaron mover a Jooheon para adentro. _Él dijo que no._

**"No, está bien. En realidad, ni siquiera necesito tratamiento médico ... Solo me han arrastrado hasta aquí sin decirme nada".**

**"Incluso si te sientes bien, existe el riesgo de una conmoción cerebral. Tomemos una TC. Desde que te estrangularon, es posible que alguna parte de tu cerebro se hinchara".**

**"No no. No me estrangulo. Ni siquiera me golpeé en la cabeza".**

Cuando se levantó de la camilla, el médico, que era el cliente, se quedó cerca de Jooheon y lo examinó de nuevo. Aunque Kang ciertamente le agarró la garganta, no le dio el suficiente poder a sus manos como para ahogarlo. _Más bien, podía decir que estaba aterrorizado y que por eso no podía moverse por su cuenta_ . Sin embargo, de repente su corazón volvió al suelo cuando recordó la imagen de Kang, que lo golpeó dentro del mostrador cuando saltó como una bestia ... Sintió que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No podía entender lo qué pasó ni lo que debió pensar para hacer eso _¿Dónde apareció y por qué apareció?_

 **"Tomemos una tomografía computarizada y estará lista. Te ayudaré tanto como sea posible durante el proceso así que no te preocupes. De todos modos, le cobraré a Lee Kang el costo"** .

**"¿Conoce a esa persona?"**

**"Oh sí. Bueno, este es nuestro interno de ortopedia. Lo siento mucho. Al principio, era un buen amigo pero todo ha ido en picada desde que comenzó a enfermarse."**

**"¿No se siente bien?"**

**"Sí, eso ... ¿Qué debo decir? Tiene una enfermedad crónica. O esos son algunos de los rumores que he oído."**

_Fue la primera vez que escuchó sobre Kang teniendo una enfermedad crónica._

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar más, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada del hospital y notó a un grupo de personas corriendo hacía él mientras murmuraban en voz alta. Entre ellos, _había un rostro que podía reconocer incluso en la distancia más alejada_ _..._ Era Kang, quien era llevado al interior en una camilla similar a la que tenía Jooheon. Debe haber pasado un tiempo desde que llegó al hospital, pero _¿Recuperó ya sus sentidos? ¿All Right?_  
Jooheon, que estaba pensando mientras lo miraba, de pronto se encontró con la pupila de Kang al mismo tiempo en que una joven, que estaba parada junto a él, también volvía la cabeza y lo miraba directo a la cara. El chico dio un paso atrás, pero por supuesto, no pudo caminar más de unos centímetros cuando fue retenido otra vez. Afortunadamente, Kang estaba a la distancia.

**"Hola. Soy la doctora Lee de Obstetricia y Ginecología del Hospital Universitario de Sejin, también soy la hermana mayor de Lee Kang. Joo-heon Yeo, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento antes del tratamiento".**

**"No tengo nada que decir".**

**"Tengo que revisarte ... Y también tengo otras solicitudes para ti. Escuché que Kang y tú fueron alumnos en la misma escuela secundaria."**

La doctora ignoró cuidadosamente las palabras de Jooheon y sonrío como si todos los bombillos en sus dientes se hubieran encendido a la vez. Un grupo de personas vestidas con trajes, traídas por ella, rodearon de repente a Jooheon, dando la ilusión de que si se negaba hasta el final, entonces estaban dispuestos a arrastrarlo por la fuerza. Jooheon, que estaba mirándola en silencio durante un buen rato, miró hacia arriba y luego se volvió hacia Kang inconscientemente. Desde ese lugar, podía notar que también estaba mirando a Jooheon ...

Jooheon, quien suspiró brevemente, asintió una vez y aceptó ir con ella para hablar.

 _El lugar donde se le guió fue la oficina de Woo-Joo._ Jooheon fun cómo se sentaba primero y luego, la manera en que le ofrecia una silla que estaba a cierta distancia con un movimiento muy elegante de su mano.

**"Te lo diré sin rodeos. Kang está enlazado contigo, Yeo Joo-heon. Así que necesito tu ayuda".**

**"¿Perdón?"**

Sus cejas se fruncieron ante palabras tan inesperadas como esas. Él no sabía lo que era un enlace _¿No es un elemento básico común de los dramas?_ Jooheon, quien inadvertidamente recordó un drama de época del que se había hablado mucho entre los hombres de mediana edad, preguntó rápidamente.

**"De ninguna manera ¿Cómo puedo enlazarme?"**

**"No. Veamos ... Han pasado aproximadamente 7 años desde que te enlazaste a él. Mi hermano no sabía quién era la otra persona, así que lo buscó durante bastante tiempo. Él ... Parece que mi hermano menor estaba un poco emocionado después de saber que el objetivo del enlace era Jooheon. Me disculpo. También te daré una compensación suficiente ".**

**"Siete años ..."**

Levantó la mano y se tapó la boca mientras pensaba que saldría una risa de ella. Hace siete años, cuando Jooheon, que pensaba que era Beta, resultó ser un omega y, para empeorar las cosas quedaron embarazado, _no fue el único que enfrentó un gran cambio en la vida._ No conoce los detalles de un enlace, pero sabía que no era tan romántico como lo retrataban los medios.

**"Bueno, gracias por decirme la situación, ¿Puedo irme?"**

**"Señor Jooheon, como dije antes, necesito su ayuda".**

**"¿Por qué debería ayudar? Yo no le dije que nos enlazaramos".**

Se puso de pie lentamente, así que Woojoo se movió como si lo bloqueara. También rodeó el escritorio y se paró en ángulo cerca de la puerta, Jooheon miró hacía Kang, que no había dicho una sola palabra al respecto. _Como si fuera el trabajo de ella y no de él._

**"Por supuesto, Jooheon no tiene ninguna responsabilidad. Porque este enlace fue algo así como accidente. Aún así, cuando pensamos en qué tipo de situación lo provocó, ¿No era porque lo amabas? Dios, por supuesto, no te estoy pidiendo que revivas tus sentimientos por el. Solo estoy pidiendo tu compasión."**

**"¿Compasión?"**

**"Por supuesto que no nos quedaremos sin darte nuestro agradecimiento por tu ayuda".**

Finalmente, una risa impaciente salió de su boca. **Compasión** ... Hace siete años, la posición era la contraria. En lugar de decir que fue un accidente, era lo correcto decir que era un accidente entre los dos pero él fue el único que se aferró al resultado. Si supiera lo que le dijo Kang en ese momento, ella no podría atreverse a decir que se quedara. Jooheon miró hacia Kang, con ojos fríos y secos.

**"No creo que estemos en la posición de dar y recibir ayuda. Explícaselo bien a tu hermana."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Por el niño?"**

Su boca, que se abrió de repente, no pudo sacar ningún sonido. Se siente como si la temperatura corporal se enfriara en un instante hasta el punto en que las palmas frías le comenzaron a sudar Cuando apretó el puño, sus dedos se volvieron resbaladizos por la humedad. Sus ojos estaban borrosos.   
_¿Sabía que había dado a luz? ¿Cómo? Taeyong ..._

Tragó saliva hasta que le dolió y a Kang, esperando que hablara.


	12. 11

Su dolor de cabeza rara vez desaparece.

Después del primer semestre de la escuela secundaria, sintió como si su vida estuviera completamente arruinada. _Arruinada de verdad._ Jooheon hizo que todo se saliera de control y ahora ya han pasado tres semanas desde que no se presenta en la escuela y cuatro desde que no han hecho contacto. Al principio estaba enojado, pero ahora se siente increíblemente ansioso. _Quizás sucedió algo._ Curiosamente había comenzado a preocuparse por eso. Además, también era el último día así que valía la pena visitar la casa de Jooheon nuevamente antes de darse por vencido...  
Su abuela había falleció, por lo que tal vez tampoco había comido bien últimamente. Era un momento ridículo en donde incluso se preocupaba por su alimentación y las cosas que quería comprarle para que lo hiciera bien. También era bueno para hacerle dejar de pensar en el examen final que arruinó.

 **"¿A dónde llevaste a Yeo Joo-heon?"** Saliendo del pasillo de la escuela, apoyado contra la pared, Moochan, que estaba de pie, estiró un brazo y también una pierna para bloquearle el camino. _Parecía que su mirada decía que tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta formar pedazos que serían difíciles de unir otra vez_. **"La habitación del hospital está vacía, la casa está vacía y no viene a la escuela tampoco ¿Dónde lo** **confinaste** **?"**

Trató de ignorarlo, pero en palabras de Moochan, había algo que le había hecho sentir intranquilo.

**"¿Está la casa vacía?"**

**"No tuve respuesta cuando toqué, así que entré por la ventana. No creo que haya estado en unos días. ¿Qué, no lo sabes? Joder, ¿A dónde fuiste entonces o qué es lo has estado haciendo."**

**"Carajo, eso no te importa."**

**"Cuida tu lenguaje. Recuerda que necesitan a mi padre para hacer negocios, y todavía puedo llamarle para que te hagan arrodillarte en el jardín pidiendo perdón. Si quieres ver si soy capaz o si tu abuelo te hace** **obedecerme** **, vuelve a intentar faltarme al respecto con esa boca".**

Era una amenaza algo estúpida, pero los nervios de Kang parecían haber llegado a su límite. _Ya no quedaba espacio para ser educado o obediente_. Todavía dejando que lo mirara con su estúpido rostro de boca abierta, pateó a Hwang Moo-chan desde la distancia y caminó como si estuviera corriendo de él. Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó en la guía telefónica, pero no había ningún número que tuviera el nombre de "Hannah". No parecía haberlo guardado. Maldijo en silencio y se dirigió inmediatamente después a la academia. La mayoría de las escuelas secundarias están en periodo de exámenes finales, por lo que si va a la academia, incluso si no recuerdan a Hannah, podrás investigar y saber dónde está.   
Debido a que no logra recuperarse, ha pasado un tiempo significativo desde que fue a la academia o llamó a los profesores. Además, como el dolor de cabeza no se detuvo nunca, no tenía caso pararse cerca del edificio y por supuesto, no tenía caso enfrentarse a Hannah ni una sola vez cuando ya lo sabía todo. Pensó que sería lo mejor, pero también había estado mal porque no tenía la información que tanto le hubiese gustado encontrar.

**"¿Perdón? Hannah no está en Corea en este momento. Su examen para la universidad fue una semana antes que el tuyo, así que en cuanto terminaron las finales, se fue a Inglaterra para tomar el curso de inducción".**

**"¿Inglaterra?**

**"La apariencia de Hannah no es mala, pero su mente es débil, le cuesta trabajo enfrentarse a grandes retos. Parecía que estaba luchando mucho por estudiar en el extranjero después de pensarlo con atención".** El profesor, que siguió hablando con él cuidadosamente, miró en silencio a su alrededor y bajó la voz. **"Porque cuanto más estresada y presionada está, más lenta se vuelve. Ya ves, parecía que Hannah estaba dando mucha vueltas en estos días. La asistencia a la academia era mala y sus padres tomaron una decisión porque no querían que se les saliera del camino".**

Las palabras que escuchó del maestro, fueron repentinas. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, _sonaba como la excusa perfecta._ La casa de Hannah no parecía muy escasa de dinero como para preocuparse por si estudiaba o no así que solo quedaba suponer que no existía tal cosa como estudiar en el extranjero, _fue por el niño que seguramente estaba esperando._ Sin embargo, si ella se fue al extranjero, ¿A dónde fue Jooheon? Kang apretó los dientes. Estaba hablando con Moochan al respecto, pero no había muchas cosas que Kang, que solo tenía 19 años, pudiera hacer al respecto. ¿Cómo lo encuentra? No tenía mucho efectivo que se pudiera administrar bajo su mando y además, en la familia, era solo un sucesor que aún no se ha establecido, siendo aplastado por Woo-Joo.  
Pulsó el número del secretario Park mientras golpeaba con el puño su sien. Un amigo suyo lo ayudó en el hospital el otro día _¿Podrá averiguar qué pasó? ¿Tendrá un dato que se le haya pasado?_

**< Confirmé que se bajó en Daegu de la terminal de autobuses exprés. Entró a buscar información en una fábrica de plásticos que proporcionaba alojamiento y comida, pero dejó de tener actividad en línea hace dos semanas. Contacté con la empresa y al parecer no duró mucho estando allí. No parecía que hubiera un problema de salud específico, dicen que el motivo de su salida fue porque el dormitorio proporcionado era deficiente.>**

**"Ya."**

**< Si ese es el caso, parece que se fue por razones económicas. Debe haber lamentado seguir recibiendo su apoyo.>**

**"...Gracias por averiguarlo".**

La voz del secretario Park tenía un extraño pesar, pero eso era todo. No había voluntad de encontrar más a Jooheon o de ir por nuevos indicios. Hasta ahora, ninguno había sido claro con sus sentimiento así que era natural decir que solo eran compañeros de clase, personas que iban en el mismo salón. Todavía creería que Kang ayudó a Jooheon en una especie de nobleza obligada, consideración social... Kang se frotó la frente. Es evidente que Hannah, que dejó sus estudios para ir el extranjero de la mano de sus padres, habría huido por su hijo así que Jooheon abandonó todo también y se fue terriblemente lejos.

Sí, _Jooheon lo había abandonado también._ No es tan difícil de imaginar. De alguna manera sintió que su mente estaba clara cuando lo pensaba: Era un chico que tenía un gran apego a su familia así que es difícil volver a verlo, el hombre quien le dijo que borrara a su hijo de una vez sin siquiera ayudarle. O tal vez no era que el niño fuera tan importante para Jooheon en primer lugar. _¿Se fue debido a la vergüenza de tener un accidente así mientras estaba con él? ¿Y a qué se refería precisamente con "Estar con él?"_ Sin embargo, aunque lo pensó demasiadas veces, Kang todavía subía la montaña detrás de la escuela todo el tiempo. El dolor de cabeza que aún no desaparece se calma un poco cuando se emborracha, pero no se le va. Poco después, el alcohol no era suficiente así que tuvo que mezclar drogas y después de eso, tuvo que liberar sus feromonas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Eso ayudó a que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera pero, después de un poco más de mes, eso ni siquiera le funcionó tampoco. No podía soportarlo, y a menudo tenía moretones en la frente porque se golpeaba directamente con el puño. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido más fácil o recapacitaba sobre todas las cosas que había hecho mal, pero los pensamientos no duraron mucho debido al dolor.

No fue hasta que el invierno que supo que la fuente del fuerte dolor de cabeza no era solo el estrés.


	13. 12

**"¿Hablas del niño ahora?"**

**"Bueno, me di por vencido con el niño. ¿Debería perdonarte** **por** **eso?"** Los ojos de Jooheon mirándole fríamente, brillaron con un toque de extrañeza. Kang casi extendió la mano para tocarle la cara ... _Todavía no podía creer que Jooheon estaba parado frente a él._ **"Perdóname ... No esperaba que tuvieras sentimientos tan buenos hacía cada maldita situación que te** **involucrara** **. ¿Sabes en lo que eras bueno? Intercambiando cosas como estas por favores para ti."**

La mano de Jooheon agarró el jarrón del escritorio y lo giró sobre la cabeza de Kang. El _ranúnculo_ de color rosa pálido se desprendió y el agua que se derramó con ella empapó su cabello, por lo que todo terminó acumulándose en la punta de su barbilla y goteando hasta el suelo. Ocurrió de un momento para otro así que, mientras Woojoo se sorprendía y cerraba la boca que tenía abierta, Jooheon dejó el jarrón vacío en la madera y salió de la oficina bruscamente.  
Con un toque lento, Kang tomó su barbilla, que estaba todavía fluyendo para abajo. Miró las flores y las hojas esparcidas por todas partes, recogió el _ranúnculo_ que cayó sobre su regazo y lo actuó como si todavía estaba en un tremendo shock. Wooju estaba congelada, con la boca cubierta con las manos y sus ojos rodando de un lado para otro. No le importaban en absoluto las flores.

**"Parece que los dos son muy diferentes."**

**"Muy ..."**

**"¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿El niño? ¿Tuviste un accidente ...?"**

Los ojos de Wooju, que miraban a Kang, se entrecerraron y lo miraron como si buscaran respuestas en ellos. Curiosamente el hombre se levantó, movió el cuerpo en su dirección y se quedó en silencio como si esperara que ella continuara.

**"Lee Kang, no puede ser. ¿Le dijiste que eliminara al niño?"**

**"No era mi hijo".**

**"Oh, ¿Ese fue el caso? No parece que eso sea algo que combine con su personalidad o su cara".**

De nuevo, no tenía nada que responder ante eso así que se quedó callado. Es una ley que no debería juzgarlo solo por mirar su apariencia, pero _¿No estaba incluso Kang abrumado por Jooheon?_ El vello corporal y la piel de Jooheon son de color pálido, quizás debido a la falta de pigmentación, y eso se combinaba perfectamente con sus rasgos delineados y duros hasta crear una atmósfera única y hermosa. Como una pintura mezclada con mucha agua, turbio y oscuro, pero con matices bastante sutiles. Era una apariencia que no parecía la de alguien capaz de lastimarlo pero ¡Oh! **Sí que lo había hecho**. La palabra de su hermana, sobre que no parece malo, ha sucedido ahora justamente por esta razón. Sin embargo, aunque parece inofensivo es un tipo que demuestra una fiereza impresionante cuando se presiona el botón correcto... Ante algunos de los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente, Kang se tapó la boca en silencio con la mano que había secado su barbilla. De alguna manera parecía que iba a salir una risa. 

**"Han pasado 7 años, pero ¿No queda algo por hacer? Incluso si pasó todo eso, no muevas la colmena e intenta hablar amablemente con el niño. Por supuesto, yo no puedo hacer nada ante peleas tan grandes como estas, pero incluso si dejan de hablarse o si se van uno del lado del otro y dicen que no les gusta la situación, igual no es como si pudieran huir de ella para siempre".**

**"En realidad, ahora que lo ví siento que no importa."**

**"No seas un tonto. Tuvo un niño así que debió ser complicado para él, sin embargo pienso que es una madre sana porque todos sus movimientos y sus actitudes son muy fuertes. Deberías estar aliviado por eso."**

**"No fue Yeo Joo-heon quien tuvo al niño... Bueno, no importa. Tengo que llamar a mi abuelo ¿No crees? Debo darles esta buena noticia de que se ha reducido significativamente mi esperanza de vivir."**

Mientras sostenía la flor en su mano, revoloteó ligeramente por la habitación, dando vueltas y más vueltas igual a si fuera un gato encerrado. Como si no le gustara el contenido de lo que había dicho, los ojos de Wooju volvieron a ponerse completamente opacos... Desde hace un año no deja de hablar sobre un tema que siempre ha sido aterrador para su abuelo, que está obsesionado con su sucesor macho alfa y los sucesores que puedan venir de ese mismo individuo.

**"No puedo creer que te des por vencido ¿No tiene un poco más de siete años? Solo ve y habla con él y, dile que deberían perdonarse. De esa manera, podemos aprovechar significativamente el enlace para que en un futuro puedas tener una mejor calidad de vida y, no lo sé, una familia con él..."**

**"Es Beta".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Yeo Joo-heon, es Beta. Me enlacé con un macho beta, así que no puedo darle hijos. Debes ser tú, Lee Woo-joo, la que cumpla el deseo del abuelo".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo va tu enfermedad o qué? El Síndrome de cambio anormal de feromonas da síntomas de supresión anormal que ocurren solo en los genes Alfa y Omega. Pero... ¿Me vas a decir que te lo hizo un Beta? ¿Alguien que ni siquiera produce feromonas? No puede ser, preferiría pensar que es un Omega. Incluso si se ha manifestado al 0,1%."**

Incluso si a su hermano menor está enfermo, _parece ser incapaz de tolerar su estupidez._ Sus palabras fueron lógicas e impecables y sin embargo, Kang barrió imprudentemente su flequillo mojado hacia atrás y colocó la misma expresión de siempre. No puede entender su enfermedad, pero cree completamente que la versión Beta de Jooheon es correcta. Hace siete años, incluso ahora, _ni siquiera podía sentir ningún signo de feromonas viniendo de_ él. Y aunque su hermana parece lo suficientemente desesperada con todo este asunto como para morder sus labios hasta dejarles huella y gritar que vaya en su encuentro para salvarse la vida, Kang ni siquiera miró a la cara de la mujer mientras se dejaba llenar de ideas diferentes: **Estaba pensando que era un poco más alto.** Su cuerpo aún es delgado, pero parece que la carne está adherida y los huesos son más duros que antes. Es lamentable que faltaran las suaves mejillas del pasado. Lo último que había escuchado de él fue que dejó de trabajar en una fábrica estúpida para irse a una peor, _y ahora está en un café increíblemente grande._ Cuando saltó al mostrador, recordó haber escuchado al empleado gritarle a Jooheon algo así como **"Jefe".** Y no sabe si es el jefe, el dueño o un empleado más, pero de cualquier manera es bastante exitoso.

Jooheon realmente parecía haber vivido muy bien durante los últimos 7 años. _Algo muy diferente a lo que está pasando con él._

**"Debe ser un omega recesivo. Es ridículo decir que es un Beta. ¡Ridículo de verdad!"**

**"Es Beta."**

**"Pero si estás realmente enlazado con un Beta, entonces todos los artículos sobre el síndrome de distrofia de feromonas que se han publicado hasta ahora se tirarán a la basura. Lo siento por tu enlace, pero Joo-heon Yeo me interesa más que tú. Debido a este raro caso, gracias a mi hermano menor, ganaré el Premio Nobel de Medicina después de haber sido publicada en Nature. El tema de mi próxima tesis será** **_"Las vacunas son una conspiración de las empresas farmacéuticas"_ ** **.** **"**

De repente, Woojoo volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y se estremeció rápidamente. Al contrario del tono burlón con el que había hablado, fue un discurso seco sin ninguna expectativa ni emoción. No tenía sentido que ella no creyera en lo que acababa de decir pero, _Jooheon definitivamente era un beta..._ Y mezclar su cuerpo con tanta frecuencia seguramente resultó en un ciclo de calor desenfrenado porque él es un dominante. Si Jooheon fuera Omega, hubiera notado algún cambio en su cuerpo cuando le hacía el amor.

Con la boca cerrada, Kang miró a Woo-Joo con cara de extrañeza total. Su hermana es su médico, pero también es su familia así que se muestra reacia a entender su situación. Sin embargo, si no la convencía de alguna manera, sería mordido y escupido por más oraciones crueles que tenían la completa intención de mostrarle lo estúpido que era. Después de pensarlo brevemente, se le ocurrió una respuesta concisa:

**"Lo llevé a la cama cuando tenía mi RUT y algunos momentos después de eso. Sin embargo nunca he sentido los signos de sus feromonas. ¿Es eso realmente posible para un Omega? "**

**"¿** **Anudaste** **?"**

**"... Lo hice."**

**"¿Sabes que esto es realmente una tontería? Si Joo-Heon Yeo es realmente beta entonces no... Umm".** Woo-Joo, que había estado cruzada de brazos todo el tiempo, levantó la mano y se mordió el pulgar limpiamente como si estuviera nerviosa. Miró al suelo igual a si estuviese pensando en algo que decir y luego levantó la cabeza. La comisura de su boca tembló. **"Esto es realmente asombroso. Creo... Que también Yeo Joo-heon está enlazado a ti. Necesito hacerle pruebas y..."**

**"Lee Woo-joo tú, de ninguna manera vas a hacer eso. No pienses en estar cerca de Yeo Joo-heon como si nada después de lo que acaba de pasar."**

**"Por supuesto que no, mejorar su relación contigo es lo primero. Después de eso, si esperamos lo necesario ... Espera. Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres con que tuvo al hijo de otra persona? ¿Cómo traen niños los hombres Beta ? "**

Revisando un tema que no quiere sacar a relucir, Kang tragó un sonido doloroso y se tocó la frente todavía húmeda de sudor. Cuanto más hablaba con su hermana, más parecía caer a un pantano


	14. 13

En lugar de derramar el jarrón, debería haberlo roto sobre su cabeza.

Tragándose el arrepentimiento tardío, Jooheon arrancó bruscamente el protector de su cuello y lo aventó. No fue suficiente así que incluso lo pateó. Una bola de fuego en su estómago, estaba subiendo hasta hacerle sentir terriblemente incómodo. No había razón para escucharlo ni un minuto más. _¡Que ridículo!_ Fue arrastrado hasta allí y solo para escuchar cosas estúpidas que le bajaron el ánimo... Los recuerdos que pensó que estaban olvidados, ahora están recuperando su color. Una a una, como si girara en un resorte, las hojas de memoria que le vinieron a la mente, como si retrocedieran gradual y claramente, golpearon la cabeza de Jooheon. Levantó las manos temblorosas y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. _Que terrible situación._ El hecho de que la vieja herida todavía duela tanto, **incluso el hecho de que tal vez nunca dejó de hacerlo.** Todavía no puede escapar y no puedo soportar no hacerlo. Jooheon, que estuvo de pie por un rato, temblando como una rama, respiró hondo y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. _No era el momento de pensar en ello._ Era hora de que terminara la clase de la academia de Taeyang así que se dirigió de inmediato a ella. Era un lugar nuevo y a pesar de que acababan de abrir las clases grupales, consiguió la tarifa para tutoría individual.

La niña vino antes de que pudiera reponerse:

**"¡Papi!"**

**"¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? ¿Fue divertido?"**

Abrazó a Taeyang, quien corrió desde lejos y saltó a sus brazos para comenzar a recibir los besos de costumbre en sus mejillas. Sintió que podía respirar correctamente ahora que si piel bonita y caliente tocó completamente la suya. Como si quisiera comenzar a contarle lo que había hecho o pensara que era suficiente, empujó la barbilla de Jooheon hacia afuera y parloteó:

**"El ballet no es divertido, pero me gusta porque la falda es muy bonita. La profesora también es bonita. Aunque la maestra de clase en mi anterior escuela era un poco más bonita que ella".**

Luego, Jooheon asintió con vergüenza al ver a la profesor de ballet, saliendo por la puerta de la sala de práctica. Ella es una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo afilado, como alguien que ha sido una estudiante de baile desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los niños tienen sus propios estándares estéticos por lo que la maestra de jardín de infantes en Tongyeong, quien ha sido su tutora desde que tenía 4, es una belleza absoluta.

**"Hola maestra. Es el primer día y no sé si Taeyang fue buena adaptándose".**

**"Hola, papá. Nuestra Taeyang lo hizo muy bien hoy. Participó bien en las clases y también hizo muchos amigos. La niña tiene una personalidad muy brillante."**

**"Papá, pero** **Seoyoon** **sigue diciendo que soy la hija de la tía Heeju. ¡Soy la hija de mi papá!"**

Como si un viento frío pasara entre los tres en un momento, el espíritu de todos disminuyó notablemente. Mientras recitaba la historia contada por un niño llamado Seo Yoon-i, las expresiones de la maestra de ballet y Jooheon cambiaron a algo de extrañeza impresionante. La profesora de ballet vaciló y luego él abrió la boca con una mirada fría pidiendo una explicación de lo que acababa de suceder.

**"Pues... Como sabe, vivimos en un barrio rico. Los padres están muy interesados en los amigos de sus hijos. Es un vecindario pequeño, por lo que hay muchos casos en los que las amistades continúan desde el jardín de infantes hasta la primaria, secundaria e incluso la universidad. Los chismes se extienden y de una niña pasó a la otra y así consecutivamente".**

La explicación que siguió fue un espectáculo. Le dijo a la comunidad local que había circulado un chisme sobre Taeyang-i y Hee-ju. Había fotos de Hee-ju y Taeyang por todos lados y artículos que explicaban que ella se había acostado con un hombre casado, lo que había ocasionado que fuera una madre soltera. A los papás... _No les gustaba mucho que sus hijos fueran a la misma academia con la niña de una celebridad que tuvo una aventura con un hombre casado._ Solo entonces Jooheon pudo entender por qué no había asientos vacantes en las escuelas o academias a las que había preguntado. La razón por la que esta academia de ballet aceptó a Taeyang-i fue porque acababa de abrir y les faltaba dinero... Jooheon se muerde los labios mientras hace más fuerte el agarre en su mano, sosteniendo a la niña.

**"Taeyang es mi hija.** **Heeju** **es una mujer soltera que solo está intentando ayudar a su hermano".**

**"Por supuesto que lo sé, papá. Sé muy bien que todas esas cosas son rumores. Me aseguraré de que los niños no vuelvan a hablar de eso."**

**"De acuerdo. Yo me aseguraré de preguntar todos los días para ver que sea verdad."**

Salió mientras sostenía a la niña con fuerza entre sus brazos. En lugar de volver al café, estaba pensando en volver a casa... _La academia no estaba lejos del apartamento por lo que se podían ir andando._ Jooheon silenciosamente sacó su teléfono móvil y accedió a la comunidad local. Hasta ahora, solo miraba tableros de anuncios con información sobre jardines de niños y academias, pero nunca lo había inspeccionado a detalle porque no estaba interesado en chismes. Cuando ingresó el nombre de **Heeju** en el cuadro de búsqueda y luego hizo click en el botón **Aceptar** , aparecieron inmediatamente docenas de artículos. Todas las fotos fueron borradas por la empresa, como si estuvieran envueltos en cuestiones legales, pero el texto y los comentarios permanecieron todavía allí. La gente estaba convencida de que Hee-ju y Tae-yang eran madre e hija y especulaban sobre la empresa a la que pertenecía el padre de la bebé. Y luego hay un artículo sobre el director de un jardín de infantes que dice que se negó a inscribirla porque estaba preocupado por el declive de su institución. Dicen que Heeju ha estado preguntando y presionado pero que igual siempre le dicen que **no**.   
Mientras las manos que sostenían el teléfono móvil temblaban, Taeyang, que había estado en silencio, inclinó la cabeza y preguntó:

**"¿Papi, te duelen las manos? ¿Por qué estás temblando?"**

**"No es nada. Papá está bien ¿Bueno?"**

Apenas se estaba moviendo, colocando mucho esfuerzo en la pierna que estaba a punto de colapsar... _Lamentó estar en Seúl, por primera vez desde que llegó._ El manager de Heeju le dijo que había contenido malo circulando por las redes sociales, pero no sabía que estaría tan extendido o que se vería tan mal. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que la gente realmente creería esto! Hace 7 años se preocupaba por convertirse en una carga para su hermana menor, que era una celebridad. Estaba asustado de que fuera la presa de rumores inútiles y ahora, aunque ya estuvo sin una llamada de ella y sin ver su cara ni una sola vez, se reúnen por unos meses y la gente comienza a hablar. A pesar de ser absurdo, su cuerpo seguía temblando con una mezcla de culpa y miedo increíblemente intenso. Sin embargo, como le dijo el gerente, no puede mostrar a Taeyang en la televisión porque le da miedo lo que puedan hacer o decir de ella. La mano que sostenía a la chiquilla se sintió apretada por un segundo... Por supuesto, inmediatamente después recordo a Kang, diciendo que la eliminara. La bebé se quejó, diciendo que tenía dolor porque la estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte, pero Jooheon lo arregló sin decir una palabra.  
Jooheon, un omega recesivo que es casi una Beta, nunca ha experimentado un ciclo de celo así que, no sabía mucho sobre la huella de un fenómeno que solo le ocurre a los Alfa y Omegas dominantes. No obstante, debido a que es un tema muy sonado en los medios, hay algunas cosas que sabe muy bien. Una de las cuales es que una vez enlazado, **es imposible reproducirse a menos que sea con el objeto del enlace**. Si no es esa persona, no importa cómo se haga la relación o con que intensidad, la fecundación no se hace posible. Esto significa que Kang solo podrá ver a sus hijos si se acuesta nuevamente con Jooheon en el futuro. Por supuesto, Jooheon está en las mismas por lo que Taeyang se convertiría en el único hijo que tendría. _¡Eso es todavía más espeluznante!_ Su corazón late rápido, tanto que parece que saldrá de su boca pronto. Solo ahora que la tiene, es que puede aferrarse tanto a la vida y ser feliz. Pero si ese hombre descubre que el bebé que no quería está allí con él, se la va a quitar. No pude respirar adecuadamente por un instante ante el pensamiento que repentinamente irrumpió en su mente. Inhalación, inhalación y otra inhalación, Jooheon abrazó a la niña como si quisiera hundirla en su piel. **Nunca debería ser descubierta...** Había pensado que ese hombre ya lo sabía pero ahora que sabe que no, entonces lo siente mucho por Hee-ju, pero incluso había creído que era una suerte que los rumores fueran así.

Como Kang conoce el café donde trabaja Jooheon, va a tener que evitar que Taeyang vaya por un tiempo. Para hacer eso, necesita que alguien se ocupe de su hija de inmediato. La academia de ballet era el único lugar en el que podía estar a falta de una escuela y no había amigos de su edad para convivir con ella y hacer más amena su carga. Hasta ahora, Jooheon usaba el piso superior del café como oficina y sala de juegos, pero ya no podía usar ese método. _¿Debería enviarla a una academia un poco más lejos?_ Incluso si contratara a una niñera, tomaría bastante tiempo elegir a una buena persona...

Jooheon, quien pensó repetidamente en sus preocupaciones y entró al apartamento sin darse cuenta, pasó por varios sistemas de seguridad y entró como si fuera un zombie. Llegó frente a su casa. La puerta principal se abrió solo después de ingresar la contraseña de 12 dígitos y reconocer la huella digital... Y tan pronto como entró con su hija, una voz le saludó desde adentro.

**"¿Ya están aquí?"**

Uno de los brazos que tiembla se afloja, y entonces su mirada se va más allá del pasillo. Solo entonces, Jooheon se da cuenta de que hay una mujer que está en casa, caminando hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa hermosa. Tan pronto como la niña aterrizó en el suelo, salió corriendo hacía él pasillo, gritando por su tía y diciendo que la había extrañado un montón. A medida que pasaban los días, mejoraban su comunicación más y más hasta que se volvieron inseparables. Heeju se quedaba en casa porque tenía bastante tiempo libre hasta el próximo trabajo, pero también debido a todo lo que estaba pasando con su imagen. _Sin embargo, que este allí es como echar gasolina a los rumores sobre ella siendo madre soltera._

Hee-ju, quien miró de cerca para ver si la respuesta a su frase de bienvenida estaba escrita en algún lugar del rostro de Joo-heon, rápidamente abrazó a Tae-yang y añadió palabras bastante amorosas. _Era como si se preocupara de que Jooheon decidiera llevársela_. Cuando la abrazó, Taeyang trató de escapar, haciendo el sonido de un delfín mientras presionaba juguetonamente su cabeza contra aquella barbilla puntiaguda.

**"Una vez que ingresas a los brazos de la tía, no puedes salir. ¡Ahora Taeyang va a ser parte del cuerpo de la tía para siempre!"**

Mientras observaba a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo entero, jugando, sintió que todas las preocupaciones que lo molestaban eran nieve derretida. Podía finalmente pensar con la mente clara: Si Hee-ju se encarga de cuidar a la niña por un tiempo, la mayoría de los problemas que lo molestaban ahora se cerrarían. Mientras tanto, si de alguna manera se deshace de la gente que está del lado de Kang y hace que no den vueltas a su alrededor, lo demás debería ser relativamente pan comido.  
Los rumores relacionados con Heeju no son un problema que Jooheon pueda resolver de inmediato, pero de todos modos, es solo contenido que no es cierto, por lo que no hay necesidad de tener demasiado miedo. Jooheon se tranquilizó, pero después se mordió los labios. Si no se resuelve, basta con demandar por difamación. Incluso si pasa el tiempo y los rumores se desvanecen silenciosamente, quiere poner a todos los humanos que han estado haciendo ruido en Internet tras la cárcel.

**"¿Qué crees, tía? ¡Taeyang va a casarse con** **Seoyoon** **!"**

Todos los pensamientos cesaron en el momento en que escuchó el repentino nombre del niño. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca se abrió hasta el infinito y se cayó. Hee-ju notó que la expresión de Jooheon era un espectáculo y silenciosamente dejó de jugar con la niña. Se hizo el silencio.

**"¿Quién es** **Seoyoon** **? De ninguna manera ¿Es un amigo de la escuela de ballet?"**

**"¡Ha** **Seo** **-yoon! Decidimos casarnos la próxima vez en la academia".**

Hace solo un día desde que lo conoció, _¿Verdad? ¿Ya le ha prometido matrimonio? ¿Incluso aunque es un matrimonio que no se puede hacer entre niños de 7 años?_ Eran palabras que no podía decirle a su hija así que nunca salieron del interior de su garganta. La pregunta que dijo después de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, fue diferente.

**"Bueno, ¿No es él el amigo que le dijo cosas malas a Taeyang?"**

**"¿Qué mala palabra, papi? Oh, ¿Sobre que era la hija de la tía Heeju?**

**"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?"**

Hee-ju, quien caminó en su dirección, abrió mucho los ojos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Por fin, Jooheon se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa como si hubiera atrapado una mosca.

**"¡Bueno! ¡Papá no puede admitir a nadie que difunda rumores tan infundados y maliciosos!"**

**"Si dicen que la tía está casada, entonces yo también me voy a casar** _**~Taeyang es bastante como la tía Heeju~** _ **".**

**"¿Qué estás...?"**

Cuando vio a la niña, cantando mientras se retorcía, se quedó sin habla y dejó las manos a los lados. A diferencia de Joo-Heon, Hee-ju se echó a reír como si estuviese aliviada de dejar de contener la respiración y se aproximó para besarla muchas veces. _Son las dos personas más queridas en su mundo,_ las dos mujeres que siempre hacen que su corazón se acelere con fuerza. Ahora sin embargo, se sentía algo traicionado.

**"Yeo Taeyang, ¿Por qué te quedaste quieta aunque tu padre estaba enojado con la profesora de ballet? ¡Tú papá se sorprendió al saber que** **Seoyoon** **le dijo algo malo a Taeyang!"**

**"¿Papá estaba enojado? No te enojes. La maestra de ballet es buena."**

**"Sí, no te enojes. Me gustan los niños.** **Seoyoon** **y la profesora de ballet no hicieron nada malo. ¿Debería llamar a** **Seoyoon** **esta semana para invitarlo a jugar?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir al parque de atracciones!"**

**"Alto. Primero que nada, tienes que contactar a los padres de** **Seoyoon** **y preguntar si estaría bien. Así que no estés demasiado emocionada por algo que ni siquiera sabemos si va a pasar".**

**"¡¡¡Parque de atracciones!!!"**

**"No te emociones."**

Era muy afortunado de que su hija tuviera un amigo cercano, _pero fue desagradable por alguna razón._ Jooheon le pidió a la niña que calmara su mente y comenzó a frotarse la cara. Parecía que él era el único que tenía que calmarse entre las dos personas presentes... Tan pronto como se dijo que iba al parque de diversiones, la vio feliz como nunca antes, con esos hermoso hoyitos en sus mejillas dándole una luz rojiza a su cara. Incluso Hee-ju tenía un rostro que expresaba mucha anticipación, diciendo que solo podía ir después de su debut, pero que era seguro. Buscó algo en su teléfono móvil e incluso resopló un poco, diciendo que había una nueva montaña rusa que definitivamente tenían que probar. Si vas con dos niños, ese sería el mejor escenario posible. A pesar de esos pensamientos, **Jooheon no hizo nada.**


	15. 14

**"Bienvenido a…"**

Uno de los orgullos del café, una puerta de vidrio que llega hasta el techo, se abrió tan de golpe que los empleados que estaban gritando saludos amistosos no pudieron terminar de hablar y miraron atentamente hacía Jooheon. _Jooheon no pudo controlar su cara arrugada_ , a pesar de que era imposible dejar de lado esos asombrosos pares de ojos que tenía en frente.

El hombre, acercándose sin vacilar y sin demostrar ningún interés en específico, se detuvo exactamente frente al mostrador abierto donde estaba parado Jooheon.

**"Buenos días."**

**"... Por favor, haga su pedido a la derecha, señor".**

Dejando el vaso que estaba limpiando, Jooheon señaló la parte que tenía que seguir. En realidad, incluso estaba marcado con flechas. El personal a cargo del lugar sonríe ante los gestos con las manos de Jooheon y descubren que no puede ocultar su nerviosismo. Estaba implícito que no debería estar allí después de la escena que había creado antes, pero a Kang no pareció importarle y se quedó frente a Jooheon sin moverse o voltear los ojos.

**"¿El jefe no atiende pedidos?"**

**"Porque hay un empleado a cargo de esto."**

**"¿Preparas bebidas tú mismo?"**

**"Tengo un personal a cargo de eso también".**

Todo el personal tenía licencia y eran baristas bastante experimentados. Jooheon no tenía mucho que hacer allí, más que echar una mano cuando las personas se acumulaban más de lo que debería.

Jooheon, quien respondió brevemente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al almacén. Era porque no quería mirar esa cara de nuevo, _pero el sonido de los pasos que le seguían demostró que no podría zafarse de eso con tanta facilidad._ Sacó los frijoles que utilizaría hoy. Es bastante pesado, por lo que es difícil de arrastrar hasta el otro cuarto. Sin embargo, Kang no hace más que estar lejos de él y mirar lo que hace. Él nunca, **nunca pediría su ayuda en absoluto,** pero ver al tipo que mira su sufrimiento solamente lo hace estallar en una impresionante ira. Los recuerdos que pensó que estaban enterrados y olvidados a lo largo de los años, le vienen a la mente como un huracán mientras exhala hasta sacar polvo. Era el tipo que trabajaba como una madrastra y él era Cenicienta, moviéndose todo el tiempo incluso en momentos difíciles.

Se acercó un poco más y miró a Kang directamente como para comenzar a pelear. _Pasaron varios días desde que mostró su rostro en el café._ Se podría decir que tan pronto como se inauguró, llegaba en la mañana y se iba a casa hasta que ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie. Sin embargo, para evitar a Kang, Jooheon dejó solo al personal tanto como le había sido posible y aparecía solamente para meter llave. Tuvo la suerte de haberle pedido a Hee-ju que cuidara a Taeyang porque de lo contrario seguramente hubiera descubierto a la niña. También le había pedido al personal que tuviera cuidado con sus datos personales y que no hablaran de él en presencia de ese hombre, _pero la ansiedad creció a medida que le avisaban que Kang seguía yendo y viniendo sin cansarse_.   
Jooheon exhaló un largo suspiro sin ocultar su molestia. Sin embargo, Kang se mantuvo descaradamente a su lado. Sin siquiera inmutarse.

**"Ve a la esquina y siéntate allí. Iré justo después de que termine de prepararme".**

Al final, Jooheon levantó la mano primero. El médico que lo atendió la vez pasada dijo que Kang estaba haciendo una pasantía en un hospital de ortopedia, pero parecía que ni siquiera iba a trabajar correctamente por estar tan metido en el café. Los últimos días lo han tratado como a un cliente hasta el final, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo obsesionado que parecía estar por dar con él, _pero no estaba seguro de seguir haciéndolo más tiempo._  
Jooheon soltó un montón de palabrotas mezcladas con suspiros, como si escuchara la voz de Kang en su oreja aunque todavía no decía nada. Sin embargo, no mostró ningún sentimiento cuando fue a la esquina y lo miró, sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

**"¿Qué deseas?"**

Después de completar los preparativos para la apertura, Jooheon llegó al asiento opuesto al que ocupaba Kang y se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de que había lanzado una pregunta directa, la respuesta nunca regresó. En su lugar, Kang solo observó a Jooheon sin despegar los labios. _Parecía que lo estaba estudiando._

**"Si no tienes nada que decir, vete. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el negocio de otra persona? Explícate antes de denunciarte como acosador."**

**"Kim Sang-guk".**

**"..."**

**"Debe haber un residente** **ortopédico** **que venga aquí todos los días y compre pan y diez tazas de café. Antes era él, pero ahora soy yo".**

**"..."**

**"Ese café, ¿Lo preparaste tú?"**

El nombre de **Kim Sang-guk** no es familiar para él, pero obviamente hay una persona que le viene a la mente al decirle que es un residente ortopédico que compra café y pan todos los días. Cada vez que llegaba al momento de mayor actividad en el mes y se acercaba para pedir grandes cantidades de pan, siempre hablaba con Jooheon e intentaba sacarle tema, _por lo que las órdenes del hombre siempre estaban en las manos de él._ Sin embargo, Jooheon miró por la ventana sin responder. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se ha sentido tan nervioso como para responder preguntas de las que desconoce sus intenciones. _No dijo nada._ Aun así, Kang se rió brevemente como si supiera la respuesta de Jooheon.

**"Ja, no importa cuanto lo piense. Es ridículo."**

**"¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado entrando en mi café durante días? ¿Quieres asegurarte de que el café que te tomas no lo prepare yo? Si es así, no hay nada más que tenga que preocuparte porque ya no lo haré"**

**"Yeo Joo-heon".**

Kang dijo su nombre mientras Jooheon tiraba de la silla hacia atrás como si fuera a levantarse en cualquier momento. Cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró, los ojos que lo golpearon fueron terriblemente fríos.

**"...Te necesito."**

**"Eso es algo que no me importa. A mi no me sirves de nada así que no habrá ningún trato entre nosotros. ¿Es algo así como ese intercambio equivalente que solías mencionar antes? Ni siquiera lo sueñes".**

Incluso con las palabras dichas mientras rechinaba los dientes, la expresión de Kang no cambió mucho. Todo lo que hizo fue parpadear un par de veces y pronto, despegó la boca para pronunciar palabras inesperadas.

**"¿Te lastimé?"**

**"¿Qué piensas...?"**

Jooheon, que se levantó de su asiento y elevó la voz, de repente captó su mirada y tragó un tembloroso aliento antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. ¡Es tan desvergonzado que quiere verter una taza de café en esa cara ahora mismo! Desafortunadamente, la mesa estaba vacía.

 **"Bueno… Lo que dije duele. Supongo que tiene sentido que te sientas mal."** Con una voz que era casi inaudible, Kang habló para sí mismo mientras colocaba una cara que no era diferente a la habitual, parecía incluso algo _estúpida_. A diferencia de Joo-Heon, quien lo miró fijamente con sus dientes todavía muy apretados, Kang habló otra vez, con una aura tranquila: **"Eso significa… que me disculpo. Lo siento. No pido que me perdones de inmediato ni que tengamos una relación como la de antes, porque todo lo que quiero de ti es una relación con fines terapéuticos".**

**"** **Hah** **, ¿Y por qué utilizas esas palabras? ¿Existe una cura para el enlace además del sexo?"**

**"Estoy trabajando en el desarrollo de inhibidores... Si participas conmigo, entonces se estimulará la investigación y podré dejarte antes. Por supuesto, mientras no se desarrolla el medicamento, sería mejor si pudieras ayudarme desde varios ángulos. Sería genial si pudiéramos tener sexo, pero yo no pido eso. Por supuesto, si tienes ganas, siempre eres bienvenido a mi colchón".**

**"Bastardo."**

**"De todos modos, no tomará tanto tiempo".** Por primera vez, se agregó una ligera sonrisa a su rostro inexpresivo **. "Seguramente te haré venir de prisa".**

**"¿Qué mierda...?"**

Jooheon, quien de pronto se puso verdaderamente cerca de Kang, cerró la boca y miró en la dirección contraria... Kang le había echado un vistazo al asiento del sofá junto a él y tomado un juguete en miniatura entre sus dedos. Era de Taeyang, así que obviamente le resultaba familiar. La ha estado regañando varias veces y amenazando con deshacerse de ese cochecito si no lo levanta apropiadamente, pero parece que ahora lo dejó en la esquina como si nada. La verdad, ni siquiera pareció que le importara porque colocó el juguete en la mesa como si pensara que pertenecía a otro cliente. Pero Jooheon, que lo vio, tenía la boca seca y la lengua completamente pegada al paladar. Trató de mantener la compostura y fijó su mirada para que no girara constantemente hacia el juguete.

**"Entonces, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"**

**"Correcto."**

**"Está bien, lo haré".**

**"¿Lo dices en serio?"**

**"Tengo que mirar los detalles exactos, pero si no hay nada que me moleste, lo haré...** **Entonces, mientras tanto, no vuelvas a venir. No quiero ver ni un mechón de tu cabello alrededor del café, ni siquiera aunque sea tu trabajo ¿No podemos tratar tu desorden en algún otro lugar como un hospital o un laboratorio? Iré allí, así que déjame en paz. No vuelvas a** **fisgonear** **".**

**"..."**

**"Si me lo prometes, lo haré".**

**"Tu siempre eres... Tan extraño".**

Antes de que Jooheon, que estaba enojado otra vez, dijera que **ciertamente lo era** , Kang se levantó. Jooheon, que tragó un suspiro mientras miraba al hombre que se alejaba sin decir ni una palabra más, miró ahora de nuevo hacía el juguete en la mesa. No hubo una respuesta correcta, _pero Kang debió estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Jooheon..._

En los últimos 7 años, nunca pensó que volvería a enfrentar a Kang. No, a veces lo imaginaba. _Pero eran cosas estúpidas._ Kang se disculpaba por haber hecho las cosas mal y a veces lo veía conociendo a Taeyang hasta emocionarse y llorar. La abrazaba y decía que lo sentía. _Que lo sentía pero que ahora definitivamente estaría con ella._ Sin embargo, todo eso fue en realidad solo un sueño de medianoche y nunca esperó que se volviera realidad.  
Jooheon intentó quitarse el sabor amargo y extendió la mano para agarrar el juguete. _Todo esto es para proteger a Taeyang_. Su corazón ya se ha endurecido como una piedra y prometió que no sería sacudido por nada en el futuro.

Jooheon parpadeó varias veces cuando la cara que se había reído de él antes, igual a la que mostraba mientras iban a un terreno baldío detrás de la escuela, apareció de repente en sus pupilas.


	16. 15

Hee-ju tenía a su sobrina cargando porque se durmió entre sus brazos. Ahora solo tenía siete años y aunque parecía ser delgadita, estaba lo suficientemente pesada como para hacerle entumecer hasta las manos. Ella fue quien cuidó a los dos niños todo el tiempo en el parque de diversiones, pero no estaba contenta porque Taeyang era bastante hiperactiva para su propio bien. Subía, saltaba y caía, y luego contagió también a su amiguito Seoyoon así que definitivamente fue todo un caos.  
Hee-ju cerró y abrió los ojos con fuerza y abrazó a la niña que estaba roncando. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para ir al apartamento así que se sintió muy afortunada de tener el café de Jooheon justo enfrente de ella. No contaba con las ganas para subir al segundo piso y tenía sed como si fuera a morir. Sentía que tenía que ir directo al aire acondicionado y abrazarlo con fuerza para quitarse el calor de horas.

Después de acostar a la niña en el sofá, Heeju, que estaba casi colgado a su lado, se puso de pie, revoloteando y esperando poder ordenar una bebida helada. _Jooheon ni siquiera estaba allí._ De todas maneras, era una persona muy trabajadora por lo que no habría ido muy lejos y seguramente volvería en unos minutos.  
A última hora de la tarde de lunes a viernes, no había mucha gente en el café. Al mediodía, solo había un cliente esperando frente a la larga fila de máquinas automáticas. _Una espalda delgada, con el pelo largo levantado en una_ _coletita_ _._

 **"Hola. Disculpa la intromisión, solamente vine a hablar un poco con Joo-Heon Yeo. ¿Sabrás cuando viene? Si le dices que vino una mujer del Hospital Universitario de** **Sejin** **llamada Lee Woo-joo, lo entenderá de inmediato".**

Hee-ju parpadeó ante la voz de la mujer que buscaba a Jooheon. En ese momento, el empleado que estaba respondiendo al cliente encontró a Hee-ju y le hizo una seña extraña con los ojos. Si Jooheon es el dueño del café, Heeju es la inversionista, por lo que era natural que los empleados la saludaran y también que acudieran a ella en momentos de caos. La cliente que buscaba a Jooheon miró hacia atrás... _Y Hee-ju de repente abrió la boca cuando vio la cara que tenía frente a su nariz._

**¿No dijo que la madre de la niña estaba muerta?**

Aunque Taeyang era su sobrina, no había muchos rincones que se parecieran a Jooheon. Si tuviera que dar explicaciones, diría que su cabello era tan fino que daba miedo peinarlo y que la piel blanca era uniforme y perfecta por donde mirara. Asimismo, incluso le decepcionó un poco porque no se parecía a ella, su tía. _Hee-ju tragó saliva porque esa mujer, tenía una cara que parecía que sería la de Taeyang cuando fuera mayor._ Su cabeza da vueltas con todo tipo de pensamientos. Sin lugar a duda dijo que su madre estaba muerta. Si es así, _¿Está mujer es pariente materno de Taeyang?_ También existe la posibilidad de que sea solo alguien que tiene una apariencia similar, por accidente.  
Los ojos de la mujer, que no había podido hablar durante un rato y observaba la expresión endurecida de Hee-ju, estaban dispersos. Fue un saludo ligero el que le dio, pero solo podía pensar que la forma de la punta de los párpados, doblada cuidadosamente, era sorprendentemente similar a la de Taeyang. _Sería aún más sorprendente si las dos no estuvieran relacionados._

Apenas escuchó sobre la madre de Taeyang. Pensó que sería mejor no hacer preguntas porque parecía muy triste que muriera joven y que lo dejara solo con un niño. Al ver que Jooheon la crió por su cuenta, pensó que la madre de Taeyang probablemente era huérfana como su hermano. Todas eran meras especulaciones y ahora que lo piensa bien, era muy extraño que no la hubiera mencionado nunca ni por accidente por lo que tal vez... **No era precisamente como se lo estaba contando**.

Hee-ju no pudo ocultar su vergüenza y rápidamente parpadeó. Tal vez ella no sea un pariente, sino la madre de Taeyang. No era posible que Jooheon le mintiera pero _¿Y si realmente lo es, qué debería hacer?_ Hee-ju miró hacia atrás sin saberlo. La bebé estaba durmiendo en el sofá así que desde ese posición solo vio los extremos de sus zapatos redondos.

**"El jefe fue a recibir un pedido grupal. Estará aquí pronto, así que espera".**

Las palabras del personal le llamaron la atención. Rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia adelante y luego respiró verdaderamente hondo. No hay razón para preocuparse por eso, solo debe preguntar y verificarlo de inmediato por su cuenta. Cuando Jooheon regrese, intentará ocultarlo todo otra vez así que ahora parecía tener una oportunidad única e irrepetible entre los dedos. Hee-ju levantó la mano en su dirección, con una amplia sonrisa

**"Hola. Soy la hermana menor de Jooheon. Mi nombre es Heeju Yeo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"**

**"Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Woojoo Lee. Tengo un documento para darle a Jooheon y además... Hay algo que quiero explicarle".** Woojoo, que seguía inclinando la cabeza mientras estrechaba las manos de la mujer, inmediatamente pareció abrir mucho la boca **"De ninguna manera, ¿Eres Yeo Hee-ju? Vi una película tuya hace un tiempo. Eres muy buena actuando. Dios mío, ¿Eres la hermana menor de Jooheon?"**

**"Sí, él es mi hermano mayor. ¿Cómo lo conociste?**

**"Ummm, me gusta proteger la privacidad personal de la gente, por lo que es difícil para mí decírselo".**

Contrario a las palabras de vergüenza, el rostro de Woojoo estaba extremadamente tranquilo. Tanto así que comenzó a convencerse de que incluso si preguntaba una y otra vez, la respuesta sería la misma. Su boca nunca se abrirá y no revelará nada de Jooheon. _La apariencia ordenada y la actitud cerrada de esa mujer se sentían como una pared de hierro extremadamente fría._

**"Si vienes a hablar sobre algo relacionado al café, no importa si me hablas a mi primero. Mi hermano y yo también somos socios comerciales. Estamos muy ajustados financieramente".**

**"Ya veo. Pero no se trata del café. Es extremadamente privado".**

Una palabra completa de rechazo volvió como respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho. Cuanto más hablaba con ella, más se convencía de que era inútil. No sabe qué pasó, pero debe estar relacionado con Taeyang. **Y no sería tan positivo.** Ya sea un familiar o la madre de la niña, siempre es malo cuando buscan una razón para venir de repente después de vivir separados.

**"Sería mejor hablarme directamente. Ya sea público o privado, es mi deber saber si lo incluye a él. ¡Voy a deshacerme de cualquier cosa que agarre el tobillo de Yeo Joo-heon! No sé qué pasó, pero en lugar de escuchar la historia más tarde por alguien más ¿No existe la posibilidad de que tu corazón se ablande? Estoy preocupada y tengo miedo por él."**

**"Ya, entonces la relación entre hermanos debe ser muy buena".**

**"Si. Muy, muy, muy buena. Yo también estoy criando a mi sobrina".**

Como estaba nerviosa, sus palabras se volvieron cada vez más rápidas por lo que su última oración casi ni se escuchó. Tenía el aliento en la garganta, así que resopló con la boca cerrada y luego respiró hondo. Lo más importante en la crianza de un hijo es el **afecto** , pero tener una **base estable** también es esencial. Esta última era la parte más débil de Jooheon hasta hace un tiempo, pero ahora tiene un apoyo firme en ella. No sabe exactamente qué pasó, pero la niña ahora crece en un ambiente donde no hay escasez así que no quiere que se atrevan a pensar en llevársela o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, todavía no hubo cambios en la expresión de Woojoo al escuchar a Hee-ju, solo una leve sonrisa que debió vestirse de cortesía y que se quedó en la comisura de su boca

Y de pronto:

**"¿Dónde está la tía Hee-ju? Tía..."**

Como acababa de despertar, Taeyang la buscó medio llorando. Hee-ju corrió como un rayo y palmeó la espalda de la niña para tratar de tranquilizarla. Tiene la carita mojada, tanto por sudor como de lágrimas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la limpió con un pañuelo y acarició su cabello, los susurros cesaron y volvió a respirar.

**"Dios..."**

Cuando miró sobre su hombro, Woojoo estaba justo al lado del sofá. Inclinándose profundamente y abriéndose paso para mirar al niño. Hee-ju se sorprendió y abrazó a su sobrina como para protegerla. Sin embargo, sin prestarle atención a la mujer, Woojoo murmuró con la mirada fija en el rostro de la pequeña. **"Se parece muchísimo."**

En ese momento, un fuerte sonido resonó en el café. _Como si algo cayera al suelo._ Cuando volvió la cabeza en la dirección del sonido, se encontró con Jooheon, que estaba de pie con un rostro pálido como una hoja. Las cajas de plástico, que se usaban para entregar pedidos grupales rodaban por el suelo mientras se quedaba exageradamente pasmado. Hee-ju lo miró con cara de desconcierto, y luego Woojoo lentamente miró hacia atrás también. Tan pronto como su mirada lo alcanzó, Jooheon tembló como si hubiera sido empujado por un rayo.

Hee-ju todavía no podía entender nada, por lo que miró a los dos alternativamente.


	17. 15.1

Tenía la boca seca, como si la arena estuviera rondando en su paladar. Sacó la lengua y humedeció sus labios secos, luego movió los ojos de un lado a otro y miró a Woo-Joo sentada frente a él. Rara vez hablaba, pero inmediatamente después de esperar unos segundos se puso en un íntimo contacto visual con él para ver si todo estaba bien y si podía proseguir con sus preguntas. Jooheon cerró las manos que ya tenía terriblemente húmedas.

**"Como decía... Realmente se parece mucho".**

**"... ¿Sí?"**

**"Es casi como si los hubieran fotocopiado."**

**"¿Qué? Quiero decir, lo entiendo bien."**

Woojoo sonrió, aunque la voz del hombre se desvaneció gradualmente y luego se arrastró hasta quedarse dentro de su garganta de nuevo. La mujer, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, cruzó los brazos también y miró a Jooheon con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **"Él y yo nos llevamos cinco años, así que todo permanece en mi cabeza. Ya sabes, la forma en que llevaba un pañal y como caminaba, tambaleando como un muñequito.... Jajaja, era muy lindo y ahora es asquerosamente grande y horrendo. Pero se ven, tan iguales."** La mirada de Woo-Joo se volvió hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso para poder ver a Hee-ju con Taeyang. **"Ah, su pequeña nena."**

Jooheon se estremeció ante lo que acababa de decir y después volvió a cerrar la boca. El otro día, cuando le pidió a Hee-ju que se ocupara de Tae-yang, tuvo que decirle que no la trajera al café por nada del mundo. No tenía la confianza para explicar por qué, así que habló con moderación, le dijo que era debido a los clientes excesivos y luego pasaron estos cuatro meses. Dios, todo esto fue su culpa.

 **"Ella no es suya... Porque yo lo tuve solo. Kang dijo que ella no era una vida, que era solo una célula dividida. Entonces..."** _¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba a punto borrar al niño según sus palabras?_ _Que hubiese hecho todo por él si..._ Jooheon temblaba, con el cuello rígido solo por las palabras que estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza. El sentimiento de culpa se convirtió rápidamente en ira. _¿Cómo se atreve a venir ahora y decir que es su_ _ **pequeña nena**_ _?_ **"Lee Kang quería que la abortara. Ni siquiera considero que sea su padre."**

**"Lo siento por lo que voy a decir, señor Joo-heon, pero solo porque mi hermano alentó a un aborto durante el embarazo no significa que sus derechos de padre desaparezcan. No sé qué pasó entre los dos pero aún así, debería haberle informado después de dar a luz. ¿Por qué hiciste cosas como esta?** **Ocultarle** **una hija."**

**"¡Yo le dije todo! ¡Incluso lo contacté después!"** El sonido de sus gritos se quebró al final y sonó en todas direcciones. Le había sorprendido su propia voz así que levantó la mano, cerró la boca y lentamente se cubrió la cara también. Un aliento tembloroso se filtró por la rendija de sus labios. **"¿Cómo te atreves a culparme a mi?"**

**"Qué absurdo... No mientas".**

**"No estoy mintiendo. Definitivamente hablé con él".**

**"De verdad, ¿Te comunicaste con Kang para decirle que tenías un hijo de él? Entonces, ¿Por qué Kang...?"**

Jooheon siguió intentando quitar el sudor de sus palmas, frotándolas una y otra vez en la tela de sus pantalones. **No estaba mintiendo...** Definitivamente estuvo contactando a Kang, es solo que nunca lo encontró. _No fue fácil ser extranjero..._ La fábrica en la que entró porque inicialmente tenía alojamiento y comida le proporcionó una habitación donde apenas podía dormir. Era un dormitorio para diez personas. En ese momento, su estómago aún no se veía lleno, pero no sabía que pasaría con el paso del tiempo ni como reaccionarian al enterarse que había un Omega viviendo allí. Después de eso, no fue hasta después de intentarlo en varios otros lugares que pudo encontrar una fábrica que proporcionaba habitaciones individuales. Incluso si eran estrechas como el cuarto de un baño. Él ocultó su estómago vistiendo solo ropa holgada hasta que dio a luz. _Tenía miedo de que lo expulsaran si encontraban que estaba embarazado._ Afortunadamente, Taeyang ha sido siempre una niña chiquitita por lo que incluso mientras estaba creciendo en su vientre solo se hinchó algunos centímetros. Tanto así que incluso Jooheon a menudo olvidaba que realmente estaba embarazado...

 **Taeyang vino al mundo antes de completar los nueve meses**.

Tenía prisa por ocultar su embarazo por lo que no podía asistir a un departamento de obstetricia y ginecología adecuado. _Entonces Jooheon ni siquiera sabía que algo estaba mal._ Lo único que recordaba era que se había ido a dormir al dormitorio y de repente se enfrentó al dolor. La niña que salió de entre sus piernas, era diminuta. Podía ver la mitad de sus costillas, que eran tan pequeñas y delgadas como un palito, elevándose e hinchándose cada vez que respiraba. Ni siquiera podía llorar adecuadamente y jadeaba de un modo extraño así que tenía miedo de que incluso pudiera morir. Estaba tan asustado que no sabía lo que había hecho. En ese momento, fue una especie de instinto que le vino a la mente _así que le llamó a la única mano que se había tendido hacía él a lo largo de toda su vida._

**"Kang, contesta ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago con nuestra bebé...?"**

Como si fuera el nombre de un Dios, Jooheon lo mencionó una y otra vez mientras lloraba. Sin embargo, solo escuchó un pitido que le mostraba que no estaba conectado. Kang había sido tan cruel y estúpido, y de todas maneras pensó que podía arrodillarse ante él si la salvaba. _¡Se hubiera arrastrado por el suelo con tal de que pudiera hacer algo!_ Por supuesto, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de hacer eso porque nunca contestó.

Su cuerpo se retorcía ante lo temblorosas que eran sus manos mientras cubrían su rostro. Se inclinó y se apoyó contra sus rodillas... Incluso los animales construyen un nido acogedor y confortable antes de dar a luz a sus crías, pero él dio a luz a su bebé en un lugar asqueroso y además de eso, _casi la mata_.

Jooheon lentamente soltó sus manos y levantó la cabeza... Cuando se encontró con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, Woojoo mordió sus labios con un rostro distorsionado.

 **"Yo... No sé cuál es la razón de que las cosas se volvieran tan retorcidas. No lo estoy defendiendo pero, deberías calmarte primero y luego, dejarme ayudarte. Yo también estoy muy avergonzada de todo esto.** **Hoy me dijeron que iba a ayudar a desarrollar un inhibidor y vine a explicarte. Tenía preguntas personales pero, nunca creí..."** Las palabras del Woojoo, que fueron conectadas lenta y cuidadosamente, fueron cortadas. Su mirada, que ya había sido distorsionada, se entrecerró aún más y pronto murmuró con voz temblorosa. **"Entonces, Yeo Joo-heon no es una beta. 100% seguro de eso."**


	18. 16

Woojoo tragó una buena cantidad de saliva mientras miraba el gráfico en el monitor. Jooheon dijo que era un paciente con **síndrome de Ictus** e incluso había sido diagnosticado en el Departamento de Obstetricia y Ginecología del Hospital Universitario de Sejin. Apenas podía apartar la vista de los gráficos demostrando que sus palabras eran ciertas. La mujer gimió y se frotó la frente. Síndrome de Ictus, Kang estaba tan convencido de que Jooheon era beta que... Bueno, de hecho era casi un beta. Si su compañero no hubiese sido Kang, habría vivido sin saber que era Omega durante toda la eternidad.

**"Aún así, ¿Ni siquiera pudiste saber que estaba embarazado? Estúpido hijo de puta".**

Murmuro suavemente y suspiró como si estuviera enferma de nuevo. Exhaló. Al principio, las palabras de Jooheon y Kang eran tan diferentes que era difícil reconocer adecuadamente la situación. Le llama Beta, es Omega, y cuando tuvieron relaciones de pronto tuvo un hijo. En una situación en la que no podía entender a ninguno de los dos, las palabras de Jooheon, mencionando el Síndrome, le hicieron armar la historia un poquito mejor. Por supuesto, todavía no entendía cómo pudo malinterpretar a alguien que estaba embarazado pensando que había estado con otra persona. Según las palabras de Jooheon, le explicó claramente toda la situación a Kang así que la única opción razonable era que Kang rompió con Jooheon porque no quería ser responsable del pobre Omega, _y entonces todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira._ Sin embargo, es inconsistente que Kang, quien ha estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo debido al enlace unilateral, no hubiese buscado a Jooheon hasta ahora por lo que, al final, solo quedaba una opción. No sabe si ese fue el caso, _pero ambos deben haberse entendido mal_. Kang pensó que Jooheon era beta y por consiguiente, que el embarazo había sido a otra persona. Jooheon solo pensó que Kang lo entendió y que él no estaba de acuerdo con tener un hijo suyo. Todavía es difícil entender qué tipo de proceso llevó a tal malentendido.  
Ya lo ha hojeado varias veces de principio a fin y, como casi ya hasta podía memorizarlo, leyó cuidadosamente la tabla una vez más para buscar cualquier otra cosa. Le diagnosticaron síndrome de Ictus y embarazo en el Hospital Universitario de Sejin. Fue hace 7 años. Hace 7 años...

En ese momento, el teléfono celular en su escritorio vibró con fuerza. Mirando hacia abajo, a la ventana de notificación de mensajes en la pantalla LCD, descubrió que la persona que llamaba era el abuelo. Sin demorarse, abrió la ventana después de examinar el mensaje que preguntaba sobre el estado de salud de Kang y el estado del desarrollo de sus pruebas para inhibidores. Siempre era así. A veces se preguntaba de dónde venía su terrible obsesión por Kang _¿Es por la idea anticuada de que el sucesor debe ser un macho alfa, o es porque está poseído por su amigo sacerdote quien predijo que ese hombre se convertiría en un dragón que salvaría a la Fundación Seryong?_ De cualquier manera, no podría ser una razón suficiente para que su abuelo la tratara como un sustituto temporal para cubrir la vacante del hombre.  
Durante estos años, Kang no pudo encontrar el objeto del enlace y mucho menos hacer alguna pelea de sucesión con ella, ni siquiera podía levantarse bien de la cama o trabajar durante semanas enteras sin colapsar. Era casi seguro que una mujer nunca heredaría a la Fundación Seryong. _Y este solo hecho es suficiente para que se sienta terriblemente frustrada e impotente..._ Y de repente, aparece el objeto de su enlace, e incluso hay una niña entre los dos. Esto significaba que podía tener suficientes hijos en el futuro como para hacer a la familia muy feliz. Su hermano, por el que había tenido prisa por simplemente sujetar una cuerda de salvamento para que no dejara de respirar, finalmente se detuvo sobre una roca sólida en poco tiempo. En lugar de tener miedo, _se sentía como si estuviese recibiendo una recompensa de Dios._

Los ojos de Woojoo, que solo miraban el gráfico, de repente cayeron en el suelo. Reflexionando profundamente, se tocó los labios con el dedo y suspiró... Si Jooheon hubiera dicho que no le daría ninguna ayuda a Kang, entonces ella fácilmente hubiera dado un paso adelante para aprovecharse de la situación, pero él ya estuvo de acuerdo en que ayudaría. _Significaba que no había ninguna amenaza para la salud de Kang._ La verdad, hubo innumerables ocasiones en las que quiso moler la parte de atrás de su cabeza a patadas por las palabras que escupía hacía ella. Quería aplastarlo, sacarlo del camino y darle a entender que no era su lugar, sino el de ella. Pero también recordaba al hombre convulsionando con la cara terriblemente blanca y a la niña que lloraba en el café. Una niña que se parecía a su hermano... _¿Dijo que era Taeyang?_ La mente de Woojoo, que ha estado llena de baches todo el tiempo, de repente se vuelve suave y brillante. Nunca pensó que ese tonto de Kang pudiera hacer a una niña tan linda en su vida. Una criaturita idéntica a él, tanto que cualquiera podía notar que es la sangre de la familia Lee.

Rara vez dejaba de dar golpes en sus labios pero, finalmente, Woojoo suspiró y cerró el gráfico.  
No había tanta información para sacar una conclusión de inmediato, pero ella tenía una personalidad que no le dejaba arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas en su vida. Para lograr cambios, _a veces se deben hacer acciones apresuradas_.

Después de apagar el monitor, sacó su teléfono celular, encontró un número y llamó. Después de que sonaron varios pitidos, una voz familiar llegó desde el otro lado. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, Woojo frunció los ojos y puso una sonrisa alrededor de su boca: **"Quiero pedir varias tazas de café. Lo ví anteriormente y parece que también están haciendo entregas a domicilio. ¿Pueden llevarlo todo a ortopedia del Hospital Universitario de Sejin?"**


	19. 16.1

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta del consultorio médico, se sorprendió completamente al ver su cara frente a él. _Tanto que incluso dejó de caminar_. No sabía que la puerta se abriría en ese momento ni que Woojoo estaría precisamente allí. Avanzando hasta hacerlo retroceder y fruncir el ceño.

**"¿A dónde vas durante el descanso?"**

**"¿Debo informarte hasta de cuando voy al baño?"**

La caja de plástico que ella tenía en la mano le llamó la atención, _aunque lo hizo tarde._ Al parecer compró varias tazas de café para llevar y cada uno de los envases tenía, por supuesto, un logo en el soporte que le resultaba muy familiar. Sin saberlo, volvió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. El rostro que estaba buscando no estaba a la vista, solo Woojo, mirando al hombre con unas pupilas extrañas. Gruñe levemente y luego agita la caja de plástico una y otra vez.

**"Café y sobres de azúcar. Lo compré porque me di cuenta de que los internos han estado todo el día sin comer."**

**"¿Has estado en la cafetería...?"**

**"No, me entregaron el café aquí mismo. Sin embargo, ya que estamos hablando de eso, toma."**

Como todos entraron a la sala de operaciones de todos modos, las únicas personas que quedaron en el consultorio médico fueron Kang y tres internos. Le entregó la caja llena de café al chico que tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando y luego regresó de inmediato como si estuviese pidiendo una explicación urgente. Woojoo, apoyada contra la pared, tomó la delantera cuando Kang salió de la central hacía la salida e inmediatamente después lo tomó de la mano. Dijo que tenía una larga historia de la que hablar, así que la siguió. _Especulando que probablemente se dirigían a su oficina._


	20. 17

**"¿Tenemos que hablar aquí?"**

Dos chicos, cuyas cabezas apenas y cabían en ese cuarto, se mueven de aquí para allá como si estuvieran muy incómodos con la presencia del otro. Su rostro estaba arrugado y luego, la mujer lanzó un gruñido amenazador. _Están en una salita dirigida a pacientes pediátricos_. Tienen una banquita y algunos juguetitos así que se sentaron uno frente al otro como para comenzar a discutir.

A diferencia de Kang, que tiene una cara rígida, Woojoo parecía tener todos los tonos fríos sobre una cara desenfadada.

**"Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto. A los niños".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a decirme algo sobre ti que nadie más puede escuchar? ¿Finalmente eres la jefa del hospital pediátrico de** **Pangyo** **?"**

**"¿... Estás loco?"**

A menos que fuera sobre el hospital que se estableció recientemente en Pangyo, no se le ocurría otra razón por la cual Woojoo quisiera hablarle en un pabellón de niños y además decirle que _"Se tenía que acostumbrar"_. Pero ya que estaba reaccionando tan bruscamente, pensó que podría tratarse de una nueva equivocacion. En ese momento, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de los niños que había estallado con bastante fuerza detrás de sus espaldas. _Era un espacio muy inadecuado para ponerse a platicar_.

**"Bueno... Fuí al café durante el día y hablé con Jooheon. También me dio documentos relacionados con el caso y me explicó muchas cosas interesantes que no podrías ni creer. Así que, no importa cuánto lo mire, no creo que sea una mala persona".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"No puedo creer lo que dices. ¿Es verdad que Jooheon conoció a otras personas mientras estaba contigo? ¿Tienes alguna evidencia?"**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice Yeo Joo-heon?"**

Aunque era su voz, no parecía ser algo familiar. La expresión que tenía era terriblemente intimidante, eso era cierto, pero la actitud de Woojoo seguía siendo bastante tranquila. Incluso a comparación de otras ocasiones. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los niños que corrían alrededor de las mesas, como si fuera más interesante que todo lo demás. Y la mirada cálida que nunca había puesto antes, se sintió tan absurda que el rostro de Kang también se relajó.

**"¿Qué quieres que te diga? No creo que sea yo la indicada de todas maneras. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos después de todo así que..."**

**"Lo que está claro, es que no puedo vivir sin él. Todo lo que necesitas saber, es que Yeo Joo-heon es mi** _**vida** _ **. Literalmente ¿Qué más te importa?"**

**"¿De verdad tienes alguna razón para estar seguro de que el señor Jooheon cometió una infidelidad?"**

**"Fue hace mucho tiempo."**

**"Cuéntame. Porque parece que ninguno de los dos ha podido salir de eso".**

Ya fuera por el ruido o por otra razón desconocida, se frotó lentamente la frente que ya tenía llena de sudor espeso. Como dijo, _fue hace mucho tiempo._ Obviamente debería ser solo un pasado olvidado y lleno de polvo, pero el cadáver enterrado en el suelo fue revivido, se volvió un zombie y le mordió el cuello. Lo pensó, pero era una metáfora muy extraña y en medio de esto, se rió. Tan pronto como su boca se soltó por completo, los ojos de Woojoo se estrecharon cada vez más y más hasta que le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta. Jooheon era demasiado fácil de juzgar, _y no negativamente_. Aún así, pensó que lo manejaría sin decir nada porque estaba muy interesada en el hecho de que lo había enlazado un Beta. _Aparentemente se equivocó_.

Se frotó la frente otra vez, bajó la mano y se tapó la boca.

**"Hubo... Muchísimas circunstancias".**

**"¿Cual es la circunstancia?"**

Los labios que se habían abierto para responder se volvieron a cerrar porque, no importaba que fuera su doctora o la única que se mostraba realmente preocupada por él, todavía era una relación de hermanos así que se sentía algo reacio a hablar sobre la parte privada de Jooheon y él. Aún más, porque Woojoo dijo que Jooheon se veía como una buena persona.

**"Dime. De todos modos ¿Qué te da miedo? ¿Qué** **comprobaste** **? ¿** **Captaste** **la escena justa en la que conocía a una mujer? ¿Cómo supiste del bebé?"**

**"Lee Woo-joo. Ten cuidado".**

**"¿Le preguntaste a Jooheon? ¿Has comprobado todo por tu cuenta? ¿No lo adivinaste solo?"**

**"¡Sí! Carajo, sí ¡Sí, lo comprobé! ¡Él lo dijo y yo lo ví!"**

Después de gritar, los alrededores se callaron en un instante. Los niños que corrían y reían en voz alta, miraron al hombre con asombro y poco después, los susurros y las voces que decían **mamá** y **papá** se enredaron hasta casi parecer un llanto lamentable. Sí, definitivamente todo era un desastre. Ya no quería sentarse más así que se levantó, pero Woojoo agarró su muñeca y lo jaló con toda su fuerza. Su rostro estaba tan frío como sus manos.

**"La mujer que el señor Joo-heon dejó embarazada. ¿La conoces? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿La edad? ¿Es una mujer beta? ¿O omega?"**

**"¡Lee Woo-joo, cállate ya!"**

**"Lee Kang, habla claro. ¿Realmente lo** **comprobaste** **?"** Woojoo, que estaba a medio camino de su asiento mientras sostenía su muñeca, agarró también todo su brazo con el resto de la mano. Aunque ella es mucho más pequeña que él, la fuerza con la que lo tiró hacia abajo fue tan fuerte que le provocó inciso inclinar la espalda. Los ojos que encontró, eran fríos y brillantes como guijarros en el agua. **"¿Has visto siquiera sus registros de obstetricia? ¿Alguna vez fuiste con él al doctor?"**

**"Ya te lo dije, Joo-heon Yeo dijo con su propia boca sobre el embarazo de alguien más"**

**"¡Carajo!"** Woojoo, quien gritó esta vez, lo empujó contra la pared mientras continuaba diciendo **"¿Quién está embarazada? ¿Has oído bien? ¿De verdad?"**

**"..."**

Era una pregunta que no podía responderse rápidamente... _Porque el recuerdo no estaba claro en ese momento._ Kang ya sabía de las cosas sucias que había hecho antes de que Jooheon y él se hicieran cercanos y sabía con quién se estaba reuniendo en secreto. No había ninguna razón para preguntar quién era la otra persona así que probablemente no lo interrogó más sobre quién estaba embarazada. Solo lo supuso. No recuerda exactamente lo que dijo Jooheon _¿Cómo puede recordar si dijo exactamente que había embarazado a Hannah o simplemente dijo algo de un embarazo?_

**"¿Qué? No te des la vuelta y habla con franqueza. ¿Qué te dijo Yeo Joo-heon?"**

**"¿Por qué de pronto estás de su lado? Ni siquiera lo conoces".**

Antes de que Kang volviera a abrir la boca, un empleado vaciló y se acercó a los dos. Cuando les dijo que estaba prohibido levantar la voz porque era un pabellón de niños, sonrieron amablemente y Woojoo dijo que se callaría de inmediato. Luego se volvió directamente hacia él y adoptó una cara sombría, como si todo lo anterior fuera una mentira.

**"No, es solo que siento que debiste haber hecho todo mejor".**

**"Lee Woo-joo. ¿Qué demonios...?"**

**"Hice todo lo que pude. De verdad. Pero Lee Kang, espero que puedas con tu consciencia."**

Woojoo le soltó la muñeca de un golpe, y luego dio un paso para atrás. Era demasiado dramático como para venir directamente de su voz, pero no había lugar para señalarlo. _Las palabras de Woojoo permanecieron en su mente todo el tiempo_. Todas sus oraciones fueron significativas, pero no estaba del todo claro aún así. Woojoo dio la vuelta sin remordimientos, dejando a Kang parado estúpidamente con la frente presionada contra sus dedos. **"Eres terriblemente estúpido, es por eso que somos diferentes".**

Ella murmuró para si misma y luego salió de allí con un paso ligero mientras él se quedaba viendo a la niña de ojos inmensos que estaba sentada en la mesa junto a él. Estaba apenado por eso, así que sonrió tanto como pudo.

**"Hola, no le hagas caso. No es mejor que nadie aquí."**

Por alguna razón, cuando le dijo eso a la niña, Kang se quedó mirando la parte de atrás de Woojoo y rápidamente salió tan rápido como ella. Sentía que los niños sentados en una esquina e incluso sus tutores, lo miraban como si pensaran que había enloquecido... Sin embargo, antes de dar algunos pasos más, se detuvo lentamente y se tomó la barbilla porque las palabras pronunciadas por Woojoo sostuvieron sus tobillos y lo estiraron hasta atrás _**¿Realmente lo**_ _ **comprobaste**_ _ **? ¿Leíste siquiera los registros de obstetricia y ginecología?**_ Pensó que no era necesario. Todo lo había encajado en el rompecabezas por su propia mano porque cada situación apuntaba a una sola respuesta. _Pero lo que dijo Woojoo implicaba que el resultado al que llegó era incorrecto._ Preguntó cuántas veces había comprobado exactamente quién estaba embarazada. Si es así, _¿Significa que Hannah no estaba embarazada?_ No supo de ella desde que se enteró que fue a estudiar al extranjero. En primer lugar, eliminó su teléfono celular con la esperanza de no tener un rastro de sus acciones nuevamente _. ¿Tendrá que llamar al Secretario_ _Park_ _para comprobarlo?_ _¿O tal vez haya alguien que pueda contactarla en su lugar?_ Su mano, que buscaba rápidamente en la guía telefónica, se detuvo un momento y luego abrió la aplicación **SNS**. Quizás esto sea más rápido... Pocas veces había ido al SNS de sus compañeros de la academia, pero ahora está buscando a Hannah como un desesperado hasta que una cuenta de SNS apareció brillantemente frente a él. No quería pensar en eso hasta ahora, así que no le estuvo dando tantas vueltas al asunto, _pero siempre estuvo muy cerca._ Mirando su perfil, parecía que después de terminar su escuela de pregrado en el Reino Unido, regresó a Corea y consiguió un trabajo bastante estable. Le echó un vistazo a sus fotos y a las conversaciones que tenía con sus amigos. Por supuesto, en ninguna parte hubo una historia sobre los errores que cometió cuando era una jovencita. Pensó que sería mejor contactarla directamente en lugar de buscar en las redes sociales y esperar que hubiese incluso un pequeño rastro sobre ello. Dicho esto, también opinó que era ridículo contactarla de repente y preguntarle si estaba embarazada cuando tenía 19 años. _¿Es correcto meter tanto la nariz incluso si es por algo que le importa a él?_

En ese momento, una iluminación, como una tormenta eléctrica, cayó en la mente de Kang _¿Y si no era realmente Hanna quién estaba embarazada,_ _ **quién lo estaba?**_


	21. 18

**"Papá, ¿Puedo ir al patio de juegos con** **Seoyoon** **?"**

Pero no se pudo escuchar ninguna respuesta, por lo que Taeyang levantó meticulosamente la cabeza dentro de la abertura de la puerta para que la pudiera ver mejor. La figura de Jooheon, tendido en el sofá, inmediatamente le llamó mucho la atención. _Estuvo bebiendo alcohol toda la noche, hablando en voz alta, y luego se quedó dormido sin dudarlo._ Dejó sus muñecas durante un tiempo y entró a la habitación para ponerse al costado del sofá... Los ojos de Jooheon, están hinchados. Parecía que estaba hablando en voz alta mientras bebía alcohol, pero cuando se despertó por la mañana y fue a la mesa, descubrió que Joo Heon y Hee-ju todavía estaban allí, sollozando y abrazándose. Taeyang hizo un sonido de disgusto y negó con la cabeza después de eso, pero nadie contestó.

Hee-ju se estiró y se durmió, y Taeyang se fue con su papá después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.

Jooheon logró trabajar un ratito, pero subió directamente al segundo piso como si no pudiera soportarlo más y se quedó en esa posición hasta ahora. En ese momento, _sonó una notificación de mensaje_. Era el teléfono celular que le regaló Heeju tan pronto como llegaron a Seúl. Seoyoon era el único amigo nuevo que había hecho en esta ciudad así que era obvio quién lo había enviado sin tener que revisar detenidamente el mensaje...

La niña miró los ojos hinchados de Jooheon y pensó en ello por un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza como si se hubiera decidido finalmente.

**"Vamos a vernos en frente del patio".**

Jooheon está demasiado preocupado por su seguridad así que la ha hecho memorizar toda la geografía alrededor de su apartamento y también, cada parte existente junto al café. Taeyang hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Jooheon, quien todavía no podía salir de su trance, y luego movió sus pequeños pies rumbo al piso de abajo. Si Jooheon la hubiera visto, gritaría que no debería correr por las escaleras y también que tuviera más cuidado, pero ahora está completamente libre para hacer lo que quiera hacer. Con un movimiento más ligero de lo habitual, la niña pasó corriendo por el concurrido café y se dirigió hacia el patio de recreo dentro del complejo de apartamentos de _Seoyoon_ _._

 **"¿** **Uh** **?"** Estaba particularmente familiarizada con ese rostro que se levantaba entre la gente que iba y venía así que corrió hacia él con una cara bastante feliz. _Su destino original se olvidó rápidamente_. **"¡Señor! ¿Te duele algo hoy?"**

**"¿Um?"**

_Era el hombre enfermo que vio en el callejón la última vez_. Por el que tenía tanta urgencia de llamar a su padre. Esa vez parecía estar muriendo, pero hoy se veía terriblemente bien. Su rostro estaba rígido y parecía algo aterrador, pero no le importaba porque era un niña a la que le habían enseñado que no tenía que tener miedo tan fácil. El hombre se rió levemente porque la había reconocido y después, se sonrieron el uno al otro. Sin embargo, solo entonces ella recordó lo que había dicho Hee-ju.

**"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pequeña"**

**"¡Tengo que** **ignorarte** **!"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Me dijeron que lo** **ignorara** **."**

**"¿A quién?"**

**"Al señor."**

El hombre levantó el dedo y señaló su propio rostro con un semblante tembloroso. Cuando la niña asintió y afirmó, la cara que tenía de frente se veía tan arrugado como si hubiera masticado una berenjena salteada con muchísima sal.

**"¿Quieres** **ignorarme** **? ¿Quién te dijo eso?"**

**"La tía Hee-ju".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"¡Porque eres un desconocido!"**

**"Pero ya estamos hablando, ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo tan de la nada?"**

**"Me dijeron que** **ignorara** **a cualquier persona que no conociera".**

**"..."**

A medida que avanzaba la conversación, la expresión del hombre se volvía más sutil, pero Taeyang no era tan grande como para notar un cambio en los músculos faciales de una persona adulta. Pronto, el hombre que miró hacia abajo sin dudarlo ni un momento, se inclinó profundamente y por primera vez, vio detalladamente a la niña que parecía demasiado preocupada por su propia seguridad. _Se preguntaba si le llegaría al muslo_. Su cabecita se inclinó hacia un lado y la cola de caballo, que estaba atada con un nudo más fuerte de lo habitual, tembló siguiendo el movimiento de la niña hasta casi picarle la cara. No había sombra en sus ojos redondos.

**"¿Me dijiste que vas a** **ignorarme** **? Pero no lo estás haciendo"**

Kang, que había estado haciendo contacto visual con esta niña durante un tiempo, se inclinó un poco para atrás y levantó la cabeza. Vaya, se preguntaba **qué estaba haciendo allí** y también, **de dónde venía**. Volvió su mirada hacia la niña y después a otro edificio cercano. No hay letrero, por lo que una casa no es visible desde donde se encuentra Kang, _pero el café de Jooheon está en el primer piso siguiendo derecho por aquí_. La voz fría del hombre, quien dijo que no quería ver uno solo de sus cabellos en su territorio, todavía era bastante clara y atemorizante como para no sentir terror, pero no pudo soportarlo más y tiró su bata y corrió de inmediato hacía donde estaba **él**... El hecho en el que había creído firmemente por años se estaba derrumbando sin dejar rastro y la ansiedad que le decía que había hecho algo malo todo este tiempo, simplemente no parecía dejar de fluir. No podía permitirse buscar más personas que le sirvieran para llegar al objetivo planeado y esperar los resultados sentado en su lugar era estúpido.

Luego, haciendo un ruido fuerte, una motocicleta pasó junto a Kang y la niña. El hombre, instintivamente se inclinó y la abrazó pensando que se trataba de algo más y que era peligroso. El vehículo, con la famosa marca de una franquicia extranjera en ella, tenía prisa por ganarle distancia a un vehículo y desapareció a la distancia, conduciendo alternativamente sobre la acera y el camino de entrada. Sosteniendo todavía a la niña contra su pecho y mirando detrás de él, Kang de pronto la enfrentó con una cara que gritaba un montón de preocupaciones que no parecían tener sentido.

**"Es malo estar aquí tu solita. ¿Por qué siempre estás sin compañía? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?"**

**"Tú también vas solo todo el tiempo. La última vez estabas tumbado solo en el callejón".**

**"No estaba tumbado... Fue porque estaba enfermo en ese entonces. Además, ya que soy un adulto, está bien ir solo. ¿Cuantos años tienes?"**

Los ojos de la niña rodaron de un lado a otro igual a si también tuviera miedo de decirle eso. _Kang la miró detenidamente mientras contenía la risa..._ Quizá era un hábito que tenía siempre que hablaba de su edad, pero la niña abrió la boca y también le enseñó los dedos

**"Tienes siete años".**

**"Ujum"**

**"¿No eres demasiado joven para ir solita en la calle?"**

A la edad de siete años, todavía no habría ingresado a la escuela primaria así que Kang miró a la niña de pies a cabeza con un rostro todavía más preocupado. No sabía qué tan altos o grandes eran los niños de esa edad y, sin embargo, la niña era bastante chiquitita. Incluso parada de esa manera, estaba seguro de que su cabeza apenas y tocaría su cintura, y además su cuerpo se veía lo suficientemente flexible y delgado como para pensar que si la sujetaba mal, se derrumbaría.  
Volvió la cabeza y miró el edificio donde estaba el café, luego suspiró. El café no desaparecerá en un momento para otro de todos modos. Jooheon también estará allí todo el tiempo, a menos que fuera a repartir un pedido en alguna parte. E incluso si lo hiciera no era difícil averiguar lo que estaba haciendo siempre que pudiera conseguir una pista de él... Entonces, no importaba mucho si perdía el tiempo con la niña por un momento. Solo necesitaba, _mirarla hasta que saliera de la carretera._

**"¿A dónde vas?"**

**"Decidí jugar con** **Seoyoon** **en el patio".**

Todavía no le dice su nombre, pero habló sobre el nombre de su amigo. Era información demasiado detallada por la que no tenía curiosidad en absoluto pero, como los niños son siempre así, Kang asintió en silencio y luego le sonrió. Cuando hizo señas como si fuera a indicarle el camino a seguir e inclinó la espalda, la cola de caballo de la niña comenzó a agitarse vigorosamente antes incluso de que corriera de un lado a otro. Él la siguió lentamente...

Por mucho que corriera, sus cortas piernas le hacían imposible alejarse de la mirada de Kang más de lo necesario. Aún si caminaba lentamente desde atrás.

**"¡** **Seo** **Yoon!"**

Cansada de correr, poco a poco la niña fue disminuyendo sus pasitos hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de Kang. Sin embargo, cuando aparentemente llegaron a su destino, no ocultó su alegría y salió corriendo, llamando al amigo con el que al parecer había acordado reunirse. Resultó que estaban frente a un complejo de apartamentos y que allí, un niño que estaba sentado frente a la entrada, saltó con anticipación y extendió las manos hacía ella.

**"¡Taeyang! ¡** **Uh** **, hola!"**

Como si estuvieran teniendo una reunión familiar, se tomaron de las manos y dieron vueltas y vueltas en círculos, luego se detuvieron como si Seoyoon finalmente hubiera descubierto a su invitado sorpresa tras sus espaldas. _Dijo_ ** _Hola_** _sin dudarlo ni un segundo._ En un momento de vergüenza, Kang levantó la mano para saludarlo y se rascó la nariz después. Taeyang de repente miró a Seoyoon, quien estaba saludando muy efusivamente, como si preguntara **por qué lo estaba haciendo.** Luego, cuando encontró que Kang estaba detrás, fue a su lado y le susurró muy cerca del oído:

**"Seo Yoon-ah, ¿Conoces a este hombre?"**

**"¿Eh? ¿No es tu papá?"**

**"No es mi papá."**

**"¿Entonces no es tu tío?"**

**"No tengo un tío."**

Con una cara de vergüenza, Seo-yoon miró a Taeyang y a Kang alternativamente. Kang quería salir de allí y seguir su camino, pero todavía sentía que no era seguro y también, que debía vigilarla otro poquito más. Seo-yoon inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba todavía a Kang, que parecía incapaz de hacer esto o aquello.

**"Se ve muy similar a ti."**

**"Siempre dices que las personas se parecen mucho a mi. La última vez, fue Heeju. Dijiste que me parecía a mi tía."**

**"No es que realmente te parezcas, es solo que eres tan bonita como Heeju"**

**"¡No puedes llamarle por su nombre!"**

Kang miró hacia otro lado para no ser testigo de esa extraña pelea.

**"¡Pero es una celebridad!"**

**"Eso es grosero".**

**"Bueno... Entonces la llamaré tía Heeju. ¿Bueno?"**

**"¡La tía Hee-ju no es tu tía!"**

Sintió una sensación de dolor impresionante por la aparición de gritos tan potentes que definitivamente no eran como los que daban los niños normales. Con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando a Taeyang, Kang notó que el bolsillo con capucha del niño estaba brillando. No sabía si había sonado algo porque los niños estaban gritando, pero parecía que había un tono de llamada.

**"¿Oye, Taeyang? Parece que tienes una llamada telefónica..."**

**"Si es mayor que nosotros, ¡Le diré** **ajumma** **!"**

**"¡Si es más joven que tu madre, es señorita!"**

**"¡Mi mamá no es vieja!"**

**"¡Es más vieja que mi tía!"**

**"¡Al menos yo si tengo mamá!"**

Al principio, era una pelea infantil común, pero poco a poco el contenido de sus palabras estaba subiendo de nivel hasta que finalmente cruzaron la línea. Seoyoon cerró la boca como si estuviera sorprendido por el tema que escupió sin pensar y la niña cerró la boca igual que él. En medio del silencio, el tono de llamada seguía sonando, pero ella parecía no querer contestar. El hecho de que la mano que sostenía la tela de los pantalones de Kang, se hacía más fuerte, solamente volvía evidente lo triste que se sentía también. Aunque hay muchos tipos diferentes de hogares, palabras tan directas todavía lastiman a los niños. Quizá llore. Incluso se descubrió siendo muy observador con ella en caso de que hiciera algo, pero no sabía como hacer para consolar a un niño que lloraba. _Sintió el temblor de su mano a través de la tela._ Kang no podía ver abajo sin poner un rostro difícil y mantuvo la mirada alejada. _No debió haber acompañado a una niña por la calle, ya sea que estuviera sola o no._ No solo fue una pérdida de tiempo, sino que la situación se volvió muy retorcida y no sabía como actuar... **Su** **mirada naturalmente se volvió hacia abajo ante el repentino y pesado sonido de algo cayendo**. Un niño, llamado Seoyoon, se sentó en el suelo con una cara extraña. La camiseta que estuvo limpia hace un tiempo está cubierta de suciedad y junto a ella hay un par de sandalias que aparentemente la niña se quitó de un tirón para pagarle. La mirada de Kang se acercó un poco más a la suya. Ella estaba enojada y jadeando, con sus dos pies descalzos y temblando. Pensó que estaba llorando porque estaba con la boca en un puchero, pero no era así. _No hay agua en la respiración entrecortada_. Oh, se parece a Woojoo. Permaneciendo muda y pensando antes de estallar en gritos. El rostro del niño se distorsionó gradualmente y comenzaron a caer lágrimas como si estuviera bajo la ducha. El que cruzó la línea era él, pero ahora estaba llorando.

Extrañamente, sentía que merecía un castigo más grande.

**"¡Yeo Taeyang!"**

Fue una llamada repentina, _también era un sonido familiar._ De hecho, en lugar de sorprenderse por el fuerte sonido, se sorprendió de que el niño, que todavía estrujaba su ropa, se levantara de un salto y se pusiera derecho. Alguien abrazó apresuradamente a la niña antes de mirar hacia el lado donde Kang estaba. Su cabeza estaba agachada y su rostro era invisible, todo lo que podía ver era el cabello que era tan denso como extraordinariamente claro. **Thump thump** , su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

**"¡Yeo Taeyang! ¿Por qué saliste sin decírselo a papá?"**

**"Eso es porque mi papá estaba cansado después de beber con la tía Hee-ju ayer."**

**"¡Igual tienes que despertarme! ¿No pensaste que papá se iba a preocupar?"**

**"Es aquí cerca así que... Pensé que estaría bien".**

**"¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? ¿Por qué le lanzas zapatos a tu amigo de esa manera? ¡Papá lo vio todo!"**

**"No escuché el teléfono... Es que él... Me dijo..."**

_La niña rompe a llorar mientras responde_. Habiendo visto toda esta situación de principio a fin, Kang se acercó a ellos, pensando que tenía que ponerse de su lado. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba mareada y las palabras rara vez salieron de su boca. **Era Jooheon quien empujó a la niña frente a él y se llamó a sí mismo su padre...**

_**¿Jooheon dijo eso?** _   
_**¿De verdad te fue infiel?** _

El SNS de Hannah pasó rápidamente como una película frente a sus ojos. No había rastro de que hubiera tenido hijos porque, en cada parte de las imágenes que subió a su perfil, parecía disfrutar de su juventud sin un punto de sombra en su entorno rico... La mirada de Kang pasó por Jooheon y se detuvo en Taeyang. Una niña sin madre. Se dice que Jooheon crió a la niña solo. _¿Como puede ser?_ Las palabras de Woojoo gritaron en sus oídos. _**"¿Quién está embarazada, has oído bien? ¿De verdad?"**_

De repente, la ansiedad que se cernía sobre su pecho bajo hasta llegar al final de su cuello. Su estómago se siente como si fuera a vomitar pronto. Quema, duele y se le está acabando el aliento muy rápido... _Kang extendió la mano lentamente y agarró el hombro de Jooheon._ El rostro que se apartó de la niña y lo miró, es el mismo que le gritaba hace siete años... Los ojos de color marrón claro se expanden hasta el punto de que ya no pueden agrandarse más y, entonces parece llenarse de cierto miedo. _Jooheon abrazó a la niña con un rostro pálido, como el de un muerto._

**"Tú, ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo?"**

**"Yeo Joo-heon".**

**"¡No te acerques!"**

Fue un grito convulsivo. Jooheon parecía incapaz de prestar atención a pesar de que la niña en sus brazos se sorprendió terriblemente al ver temblar las manos de su padre. Kang se puso rígido, con los dedos extendidos y sin moverse ni un paso de su lugar. Es porque Jooheon, que niega con la cabeza con los ojos abiertos, se ve extremadamente inestable. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y su rostro pálido está seco. **Los rasgos no eran diferentes a los de hace siete años, era la verdad...**

**"No sé lo que te dijo tu hermana, pero no..."**

**"Yeo Joo-heon".**

**"¡La tuve solo! Es mi hija... Yo la tuve en** **Tongyeong** **así que, no... No te la lleves."**

**"¿Papá?"**

**"Shh, Taeyang. Bebé, todo está bien ¿Bueno? Te lo contaré todo después. Quédate quieta, quédate quieta..."**

Besa constantemente el cabello de su hija, pero en lugar de tratar de tranquilizar a la niña parecía estarlo haciendo por él mismo. La mirada de Kang, mientras observaba como su cuerpo tembloroso se hundía lentamente en el espacio entre su pecho y la niña, también notó el delantal que llevaba Jooheon, como si hubiese estado trabajando en el café. _El nombre del café está bordado en el lado izquierdo._ **El océano**. No era muy especial para ser un nombre de un café, pero uno de los caracteres chinos grabados al lado le llamó la atención. _**Dragones oceánicos**_. Era natural que le viniera a la mente el significado de su nombre. Océano, el gran mar. Donde fluye el río, _donde los imogis tiene sus batallas finales._ Lentamente levantó la mano y se cerró la boca. Parece que pronto saldrá un grito si no se controla bien.

El hacer justicia propia y su arrogancia, cubrieron sus ojos y oídos. No quería ver, y tampoco quería escuchar.

Todavía no sabía cómo era posible, pero era una verdad tan obvia. En ese momento, _¿Quién estaba embarazada hace 7 años?_ La prueba estaba ante sus ojos.

 **"¿Por qué...?"** No pudo terminar de hablar porque salió un sollozo impresionante. Kang se detuvo, con la boca cerrada. **"** **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"** Y entonces recordó viejos tiempos.

_**"Bórralo."** _   
_**"Buscaré un hospital para ti".** _   
_**"Renuncia a tu esperanza y elimínalo de inmediato".** _   
_**"¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?"** _

Jooheon dijo que había un bebé... Pero no podía recordar exactamente la otra parte. Cree que dijo que había sospecha de un embarazo. Por supuesto, solo pensó que la persona embarazada sería Hannah porque Jooheon era beta. Y además lo vio, a él y a Hannah en un ginecólogo juntos. Porque es un hombre con un pasado sucio del que puede dudar bastante... Entonces, no escuchó lo que estaba diciendo. Incluso después de tanto tiempo no recuerda lo que dijo, y solo las palabras que le gritó quedaron claras en sus oídos. _Todos esos recuerdos regresaron como un bumerán y se clavaron como una daga._

**"¿Por qué....?"**

**"Lee Kang, tú... ¿Estás llorando?"**

**"Papá, debe estar enfermo de nuevo".**

El frente de sus ojos estaba borroso, por lo que no podía ver a Jooheon ni a la niña. Parpadeó varias veces, pero tan pronto como el chorro de agua caliente fluyó por sus mejillas, se volvió a llenar de inmediato y su vista se volvió borrosa. Su respiración estaba ahogada y sus hombros temblaban descontroladamente haciendo difícil tener quieto el cuerpo. Jooheon, que lo miraba con un rostro extraño, y Taeyang, que estaba llena de arrepentimiento, seguían luciendo borrosos sin importar cuántas veces se cepillara los ojos alternativamente con ambas manos. Luego, al final, rompió a llorar con fuerza, tapándose la cara por completo. Fueron 7 años. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo vivieron los dos durante tanto tiempo. Él solo había pensando... _Que había estado viviendo cómodamente en ese tiempo que no lo tuvo a él_. Todo pasó por su culpa de todos modos, _¿A quién culparía?_

**"Papá... Ese hombre está enfermo. Tenemos que ir juntos al hospital".**

**"No, Taeyang. No está enfermo."**

**"Algo le duele. La última vez estaba tirado en un callejón ".**

Jooheon, que estaba tratando de despertarse, fue atrapado por Taeyang y rápidamente puso una expresión de desconcierto impresionante. Ahora, Kang, que estaba haciendo un sonido extraño, casi sin aliento, se acercó y extendió la mano hacía él. Jooheon miró sus manos temblorosas con ojos desagradables, _pero no pudo decir nada por la niña._ Kang apenas y agarró las mangas de Jooheon y murmuró algo, tragándose un sollozo.

**"Lo siento..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No te vayas...".**

**"No... Espera. Yeo Taeyang tú... Ven aquí."** Como la niña había estado llorando hace un rato, su cara estaba llena de marcas de lágrimas y secreciones nasales. Jooheon, que había limpiado la cara sucia de la niña empujando su manga hacia adelante y hacía atrás, tenía un lado húmedo y manchado. _Pero Kang tenía la mano colgando todavía de él así que arrugó su impresión._

**"Ah... Me estoy volviendo loco, de verdad."**

**"Ugh..."**

**"¿Debería aceptarte solo porque estás llorando?"**

**"No..."**

**"Si lo entiendes, entonces déjame".**

**"Um..."**

**"Déjame ir..."**

**"¿Por qué le haces eso a alguien que está enfermo, papá?"**

**"No, él no está enfermo."**

Como si su interior estuviera hirviendo, Jooheon suspiró, pero Kang se barrió la nariz sin soltar su manga. Jooheon sostuvo a la niña y se dio la vuelta. Sentía que Kang estaba allí y que lo seguía, pero no le prestó atención. Primero, tenía que apartar a la bebé de su mirada. Jooheon susurró al oído de la niña para que no lo oyera.

**"Llama a la tía Hee-ju y dile que venga por ti para ir al apartamento".**

**"¿Por qué a la tía Hee-ju?"**

**"Papá tiene algo que decir y llegará en 5 minutos, así que dile que salga".**

Mientras inclinaba la cabeza, Taeyang sacó su teléfono celular de acuerdo con sus palabras y presionó el número de Heeju, designado como un número de acceso directo. Pero el pitido continúa y continúa y el teléfono rara vez se conecta. Habló con él toda la noche y finalmente se fue a la cama cuando terminó la mañana. Era probable que todavía estuviera durmiendo. _¿No fue también ayer el día en que estuvieron en un parque de atracciones con los niños?_

Había un olor a alcohol en su boca cada vez que suspiraba, porque había bebido alcohol toda la noche y porque no solo había sido una botella. Era difícil ocultarlo más, ya que Hee-ju ya se había encontrado con Woojoo en el café y había visto su apariencia. No quería mentir, y Hee-ju se estaba dando cuenta de que algunas partes de lo que ya había dicho eran falsas. No fue fácil tartamudear y confesar los hechos, pero por otro lado, **fue un alivio ser honesto:** En realidad, es un Omega recesivo y dio a luz a Taeyang. Su madre no estaba muerta porque era otro hombre y se negó a asumir la responsabilidad de ella. No sería bueno si se supiera que un ídolo, que acababa de debutar recientemente, tenía un hermano soltero así que después de eso, se fue muy lejos, dio a luz y crió a la bebé. Después de explicar las circunstancias de manera modesta, tragó saliva y miró atentamente a Hee-ju. Pensaba que se iba a enojar en cualquier momento y a preguntar **_por qué no se lo había dicho antes_**. Pero incluso después de que terminaron las palabras de Jooheon, Hee-ju permaneció en silencio por un tiempo y de repente, _cayeron lágrimas espesas de sus ojos._ Vaciló, jugueteó con la lata de cerveza y luego extendió la mano hacía él. Cuando era niña, le limpiaba la cara e incluso le sonaba la nariz, _pero fue muy incómodo cuando ella lo hacía para él aún viéndose peor._

**"¿Por qué lloras?"**

**"Lloro de dolor. Yeo Joo-heon, lo siento. Yo... Debió haberte costado tanto."**

**"Todo es pasado... Tengo una buena hermana menor que me ha cuidado muchísimo últimamente, así que en estos días estoy bastante bien".**

**"¿Cómo...? Seguro fue tan difícil para ti vivir así ¿Por qué nada es fácil para ti? Yo realmente... Ah, cuando nos veía, pensaba que éramos los más tristes y lamentables en el mundo. Pero ¡Esto es definitivamente mucho peor! Pero, ¿Cómo puedo detener el resentimiento hacía mi está vez? ¿Cómo...? Después de esto..."**

Se preguntaba si la niña en el dormitorio los estaba escuchando, porque Heeju estaba casi gritando. No fue fácil vivir en ese mundo de adultos, como dice, pero ya había aprendido a no llorar de más por cosas que ya no se podían cambiar. En lugar de eso, acarició la cabeza de su hermana, llorando durante mucho tiempo y durante toda la noche también. Esperaba que todo quedara atrás así que Jooheon se mordió los labios, fingiendo no conocer a las personas que lo estaban persiguiendo... **Siempre supo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kang lo supiera**. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que ocurriera tan rápido, y mucho menos de esta manera. La reacción de Kang también fue muy diferente de lo que imaginó en sus pensamientos. _¿Por qué está llorando?_ No pudo entender el significado de esas lágrimas. Le dijo que borrara al niño así que, **¿Se siente traicionado porque dio a luz?** Porque no es posible, de ninguna manera es posible, **que ahora sienta lástima por el niño...**

La mano que sostenía a su niña, estaba tensa. De hecho, fue solo su imaginación lo que hizo que apretara los dientes. Después de pisotearlo con una humillación así, ahora viene y se hace la víctima. Sin embargo, aunque para él era basura que no se quemaba en el fuego... No importaba cuán impuro fuera porque era el padre de su bebé. Incluso si el futuro del niño ya estuviera asegurado, tiene la misma sangre de ese hombre y la tendrá hasta que muera.   
Esta niña era la hija de Kang, **y por eso no podía decir que no tenía nada que ver con él.**


	22. 19

**"Esto es horrible."**

**"Entra y quédate con ella. Taeyang... Haz que se lave la cara."**

**"¿Es ese hombre? Puedo saber la respuesta con solo mirarle la cara. ¿Qué van a hacer o...?"**

**"Voy a hablar de eso ahora... Deja de mirarlo fijamente y entra. Cuando le laves la cara, tomen una siesta de inmediato y trata de dormir más. ¿Está bien? Buenas noches, bebé."**

Hee-ju, que estaba esperando frente al complejo de apartamentos, levantó a Taeyang y la abrazó contra su pecho. Miró la cara de Kang por un momento y luego escupió palabras frías que no se podían entender. Después, en cuanto le besó la cabeza y la llevó de regreso al apartamento, Hee-ju miró hacia atrás varias veces mientras caminaba para adelante. _Por supuesto, todo lo que hizo fue ver a Kang horriblemente como si lo quisiera matar._

De todos modos, después de que se alejaron, sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Pero solo entonces miró hacia Kang.

**"¿Me vas a escuchar?"**

Sin una respuesta exacta, tomó el brazo del tipo que estaba parado frente a él y se dirigió al segundo piso de la cafetería. Es una forma de dejarlo entrar un poco en su espacio así que, incluso si no está contento con esto, también es mejor que sentarse en medio de la calle o en un café lleno de gente para hablar sobre tener un hijo sin su ayuda y gritar sobre él, diciendo que lo abortara.

Kang, que entró con él al segundo piso, parecía medio en shock cuando vio los artículos de la niña regados en todas direcciones. Miró a su alrededor sin dudarlo y giró la cabeza también hasta sentir que podía escuchar el sonido del viento golpear en su tímpano por lo rápido que esto era. Ignorando sus acciones, Jooheon primero fue al sofá y se sentó de inmediato en el centro. Las secuelas de la resaca aún permanecían dentro de él así que, incluso si se quedaba quieto y no respiraba, podía escuchar el sonido del dolor y el hormigueo llenando todo su estómago. _Corrió por toda la ciudad para encontrar a Taeyang_ , quien desapareció sin decir una palabra... Y descubrió que Kang estaba a su lado de un modo tan extraño que su cuerpo pareció sufrir un corto de sistemas.

**"No sé lo que estás pensando, así que te lo diré. Taeyang es tu hija".**

Kang, que tenía el juguete de la niña en ambas manos, lo miró con una cara congelada igual a si hubiera visto un fantasma en lugar de a él. _Jooheon estaba molesto por esto._ A decir verdad, desde antes, la actitud de Kang le molestó hasta el punto en que quería golpearlo. Quien lo viera pensaría que Jooheon se había escondido de Kang y que dio a luz a una niña solamente para negarle todo el acceso a ella. Ese hombre había incluso elegido un hospital donde la abortarían así que era **increíblemente descarado** de su parte.

**"Hace siete años, hiciste una cita para que la eliminaran. Lo siento, pero no lo hice. Tu hermana vino y comenzó a hablar sobre tus derechos de padre, pero no siento que los** **merezcas** **. En realidad, aunque se haga algún movimiento legal nada cambiará para mi. Tú no la querías y yo sí, entonces, ¿No es natural que no sea tu hija?"**

**"..."**

**"Pediste mi ayuda antes. Necesitas de mi para hacer un inhibidor.** **Renuncia a todos los derechos sobre la niña y nunca vuelvas a aparecer frente a ella. Si haces eso, entonces te ayudaré. Esa es mi condición".**

**"Joo Heon... Yo, yo..."**

**"¿Cómo? ¿Ahora** **finges** **estar triste? Si estás tratando de hacer que me sienta disgustado, puedes dejar de hacerlo porque ya lo lograste".**

_¿Era por la resaca o ese hombre estaba realmente extraño el día de hoy?_ Aunque hable con bastante amargura, Kang no parecía estar enojado con él sino todo lo contrario. Simplemente bajó la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá que tenía en el otro extremo. Hace un rato, parecía estar abriendo y cerrando la boca como para elegir correctamente que decir, _pero al final parecía haberse rendido completamente._ Por supuesto que no habría nada que decir y tampoco habría olvidado lo que hizo porque su memoria nunca fue mala. Sin embargo, lo primero que recibió de él fue un:

**"¿Como has estado?"**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"Tuviste un bebé solo... No creo que fuera fácil. Hay un montón de... ¿Fue duro?"**

Jooheon se congeló y miró a Kang. Obviamente se trataba de un pasado del que ya había hablado la noche anterior. Hee-ju estaba llorando tanto que no podía respirar, pero, pese a lo triste que estaba los primeros segundos, **él no derramó ni una gota de lágrimas minutos después**. El interior le hirvió cuando una palabra de consuelo llegó desde la desembocadura de su boca.

**"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Respóndeme. ¿Qué vas a hacer si te digo que fue duro o no?"**

**"Jooheon, yo... Yo no sabía. Yo realmente..."**

**"Sí, probablemente no lo sabías. No quería que lo supieras, así que me fui y la di a luz en otro lugar. Pensaba que si descubrías que no la había abortado, llamarías a alguien para hacerme cualquier tipo de cosa que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ya sabes, llevarme al hospital o algo."**

**"No es eso, yo, Jooheon..."**

**"Después de la muerte de mi abuela, el primer contacto que recibí de ti fue una carta de cita para un hospital. ¿Recuerdas? Obstetricia y ginecología, para un aborto."**

**"..."**

Kang jadeó por respuesta... _Y su rostro pálido y sin sangre pareció derrumbarse por completo_. Obviamente, todo eso hizo que el interior de Jooheon hirviera cada vez más. _¿Por qué ahora se comporta como si fuera una víctima?_

**"Yo realmente... Nunca pensé que sería mi hijo. Ni siquiera imaginé que serías tú quien estuviera embarazado".**

**"... ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Jooheon-ah, todavía no estoy seguro de cómo tú, un hombre beta, puedes quedar embarazado. No, por supuesto que eso es imposible, así que pensé que debías haber tenido sexo con un Omega..."**

**"¿No te lo contó tu hermana? Hace siete años fui al hospital y me dijeron que estaba embarazado. También me dijeron que en realidad era Omega."**

**"No lo había escuchado. En realidad, apenas recuerdo lo que dijiste en ese momento. Porque lo entendí muy mal... Creo que no pude escucharte bien porque mis pensamientos eran todo un caos y..."**

Cuanto más hablaba, _más le apetecía morir._ Según Kang, dijo que ni siquiera sabía que Jooheon había sido identificado como un omega recesivo. Si es así, parecía natural que no supiera que había dado a luz en secreto a un niño, y tampoco que estuviera embarazado _¿Y cómo puede quedar embarazado un hombre beta?_ Si pensaba que Jooheon era beta hasta ahora, _¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos de esa vez?_ No hace mucho, incluso se quejó del niño en el hospital _¿Qué diablos_ _está_ _esperando con un truco tan superficial?_ Jooheon pensó que estaba actuando como un idiota y se rió.

**"Lee Kang, no tiene sentido. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que solías gritarme sobre eliminar a ese niño? ¿Pensaste que era Beta? Entonces, ¿Por qué...? ¿Quieres decir que pensabas que el hombre beta estaba embarazado de ti y qué eso ponía en peligro la comunidad medica o algo?"**

**"Pensé que Hannah estaba embarazada."**

**"¿Quién es Hannah?"**

Como si Kang se sorprendiera por la pregunta de Jooheon, abrió los ojos un poco más y cerró la boca. Jooheon recordaba que era un nombre familiar, por supuesto, pero no podía adivinar quién era. El embarazo y el parto consumen mucha energía y además, después de eso, el cuerpo de Jooheon realmente no permaneció quieto mientras la criaba así que era natural que no pudiera recordar a la mujer que conoció hace unos siete años. _No sabe ni siquiera que recuerda Jooheon de cuando tenía 19_.

Jooheon, que había intentando recordar varias caras, pudo visualizar el rostro de una chica que se llamaba **Hannah**. Aún así, no existe la convicción de que esta persona sea exactamente la misma a la que se refiere. Jooheon recuerda que incluso cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, no eran muy cercanos.

**"Oh, creo que sé más o menos quién es. Pero, ¿Por qué aparece su nombre de repente?"**

**"..."**

La persona que mencionó el nombre primero, guardó silencio... _Pero Jooheon inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la respuesta._ Sintió como si su interior hirviera con pequeñas burbujas de aire hasta llegar a la parte superior de su garganta. Jooheon estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente y tuvo que imitar sus acciones de hace un momento y abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez.

**"... Tú... ¿Pensaste de verdad que ella estaba embarazada? De esa forma, todo tiene un poco más de sentido. Para que los hombres beta tengan hijos, no tienen más remedio que hacerlo con mujeres".**

**"En ese momento, te vi con Hannah en el hospital** **Sejin** **. En obstetricia. Antes de eso, incluso te ví junto a ella en el club".**

**"Entonces, ¿Pensaste que estaba saliendo con ella?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Por qué no preguntaste? Deberías haberme estado interrogando adecuadamente".**

**"Se sentía bastante claro y pensé... Que no era necesario."**

**"En Obstetricia y Ginecología de la Universidad de** **Sejin** **, me diagnosticaron el síndrome de Ictus. Viví toda mi vida creyendo que era Beta, pero de hecho, era un omega recesi** **vo.** **En ese momento también recibí el diagnóstico de un embarazo. Hannah estaba en obstetricia y ginecología, eso es** **cierto** **... No recuerdo exactamente por qué, creo que la encontré por casualidad".**

Jooheon arrojó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios durante la conversación. Lo malinterpretó porque vio a otra persona con él, frente al obstetra... Estaba en el departamento de obstetricia y ginecología cuando escuchó que estaba esperando un bebé y por eso, **fue tan cruel con él**. Le dijo que borrara al niño tan despiadadamente porque...

**"Bueno... Ahora entiendo yo también. De verdad, en ese momento no sabía por qué tú, de entre todas las personas del mundo, habías sido tan cruel conmigo"**

**"Jooheon..."**

**"Pero... ¿Ya qué podemos hacer? Eso no va a hacer la cosas diferentes."**

Jooheon, quien negó con la cabeza entre risas, miró a Kang por un minuto. Solo porque todo eso fue un mal entendido, _no significaba que algo cambiaría entre los dos_. Lo que ya pasó no puede desaparecer. Así como Kang no puede eliminar todas las terribles palabras que le había dicho antes y tampoco puede modificar el hecho de que el nacimiento de su niña fuera en un cuarto horrible.

**"Fue un malentendido, y eso que solo me viste dos veces. Si me hubieras preguntado adecuadamente pude decirte estas cosas y evitarnos tanto... Pero claro, eres el gran Lee Kang y siempre tienes la razón. Soy un tipo pobre y estúpido por lo que es natural que siempre me veas menos ¿No es verdad? Era natural que te engañara porque soy sucio".**

**"No digas eso. No es así. Porque yo... Soy muy estúpido. Porque soy arrogante y mis pensamientos fueron simples. Pensé que, todo lo que vi era verdad. Pensé que eso era todo lo que necesitaba entender."**

**"Entonces está bien, por mi puedes seguir viviendo de esa manera y pensar que todo lo que viste hace siete años era cierto ."**

**"Jooheon... Yo..."**

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Kang como si apenas lo hubiera podido soportar. Y aunque sus hombros temblaban con violencia, no estaba en posición de ir y pedir piedad a Jooheon o rogar por que se pusiera en su lugar. Ya hace mucho tiempo que lloró y que seguramente estuvo más triste que él, _y todo había comenzado por sus palabras diciéndole que lo eliminara..._ Ni siquiera, le preguntó a Jooheon una sola vez y, por supuesto, pensó que se había acostado con otra persona.

**_"¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?"_ **

Los recuerdos que se aprietan firmemente, como callosidades en sus manos, no se borran y siguen siendo tan terriblemente claros como la primera vez. Saber o no que estaba embarazado, era lo mismo que pensar que había cometido una infidelidad. En ese momento, creyó que solo estaba hablando de negar la existencia del niño así que realmente fue un enredo terrible.   
Al escuchar la confesión de que todo esto se debió a un malentendido, _quería gritar más desesperadamente que nunca antes en la vida._


	23. 20

Cuando Jooheon desapareció, salió del apartamento y regresó a su ciudad natal. Además de eso, después de convulsionar el día de su examen, casi siempre estaba internado en el hospital para llevar un seguimiento adecuado. Después, solo se alojó en un hotel cuando no quería ir a la casa que habían conseguido en los Estados Unidos. Al regresar a Corea esta vez, se ha estado alojando todo el tiempo en un hotel cerca del centro de salud en caso de que necesite ayuda. Entonces, _no había entrado en su apartamento en 7 años_. Sus propiedades fueron administradas adecuadamente por el equipo de su padre pero, dado que se ordenó que el departamento permaneciera como estaba, nadie habría entrado y salido en mucho tiempo. Kang presionó con cuidado el botón de bloqueo de la puerta una y otra vez. _No hubo reacción de la cerradura porque aparentemente la batería estaba descargada._ La puerta de hierro gruesa y bien cerrada era terriblemente impenetrable y además, le recordaba mucho a alguien... Kang solo suspiró profundamente con un rostro indefenso. Era la apariencia de Jooheon la que estaba claramente grabada y nunca se borró en medio del mareo y la confusión de su mente. Con una leve risa, la forma en que decía que tenía que abortar al niño se repitió en su cabeza innumerables veces. Sobre él, se superpuso la imagen de Jooheon, quien derramó lágrimas aquí mismo, en el pasado.

Cuando le dijo que lo abortara, en cuanto recordó esos ojos que lo miraban con resentimiento, se asfixió con el aire y dejó de respirar. _Las palabras que dijo Jooheon fueron tan pequeñas y temblorosas y las decía mientras lo miraba con un rostro empapado en agua..._ Cerró la mano temblorosa hasta formar un puño y se tapó la boca con todas sus fuerzas, pero un sonido, que parecía más bien un grito terrible, le empujó la garganta.

**"Ah... Uh, uh... Uh... Um".**

Frente a la puerta cerrada, Kang se dejó caer hasta que se arrodilló lentamente. **Siete años fueron mucho tiempo.** Durante estos meses, la vida de Kang se ha derrumbado. A veces rápido, a veces lento, pero todos los días se va al drenaje. Decir que ha echado de menos a Jooheon durante todo el año pasado sin olvidarlo, _es mentira._ Ciertamente no lo olvidó, _pero los sentimientos que Kang tenía por él eran más de resentimiento que de anhelo_. Odiaba a Jooheon, quien le traicionó a pesar de que lo amaba tan generosamente, y parecía que era culpa suya que dejara una huella unidireccional que ni siquiera ese chico comprendía. Entendía que había sido un accidente terrible y trató de apartarlo, pero no se borró fácilmente. Mientras trataba de olvidar a la fuerza, Jooheon se agrandó gradualmente en su mente y le hizo pensar... _Que si hubiera sido solo dinero, no importaría demasiado donde estuviera o a que parte se hubiese marchado,_ **pero en su corazón** , parece que se está extendiendo por todas direcciones.

Pero cuando apareció frente a él, aunque el **odio** precedió a la **bienvenida** , parecía sentirse como si todo lo que esperaba fuera una ilusión. _Todo lo que estuvo anticipando fue nada más que algo inútil_. Y cuando se dio cuenta, no podía aclararlo otra vez porque había sido como si estuviese usando anteojos negros en medio de la noche. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver ni una pulgada por delante y parecía que podía escuchar a las personas decir a su alrededor _¿Qué tan estúpido y tonto puedes ser?_

Mientras se arrodillaba, Kang apretó su frente contra la puerta de hierro. Si su estupidez solo arruinara su vida, no se decepcionaría. _Pero la cara de la niña se frotó contra la visión borrosa por sus lágrimas._ Ahora, cuando lo piensa, era natural que tuviera una sensación de protección a ella. Era sorprendentemente similar a Woo-Joo. Incluso considerando que Woo y Kang eran hermanos y eran bastante parecidos. Después de todo, _significaba más bien que la nena se parecía a él._ Cuando sus pensamientos llegaron allí, sus ojos ardían tanto que sintió que se le tapaba el interior de la garganta. Hubo un golpe. Era su frente la que chocaba contra la puerta de hierro, pero el hormigueo se sentía desde abajo de su estómago. Por su culpa, **su inocente niña fue acusada de no tener madre**. Estrictamente hablando, es cierto que creció sin papá, pero era una palabra horrible que le provocó el llanto.

Muchos de los pacientes diagnosticados con síndrome de Ictus en la edad adulta viven sin tener ningún cambio importante. Sobre todo, los machos beta. Quizá así fue como Jooheon se convirtió en **padre** en lugar de **madre** ante el registro. Fue un giro fuerte, pero fue él quien lo torció de esa manera así que no había nadie a quien culpar. Jooheon simplemente tomó la mejor decisión que pudo en cada momento de su vida y gracias a eso, la niña creció sana y salva.

**Si hubiera estado allí hace siete años...**

Kang golpeó su cabeza con la punta de los dedos y golpeó también la frente contra la puerta de hierro varias veces como si intentara clavar un clavo.

**"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ni siquiera pude conocer al niño... "**

En algún momento pensó que tenía la frente resbaladiza y luego una gota de sangre cayó al suelo del pasillo. Cuando bajó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, un poco de sangre fluyó también contra sus pantalones y le manchó las manos. Solo entonces, Kang, que detuvo estas lesiones imprudentes contra él mismo, se inclinó lentamente sobre la puerta y comenzó a jadear. _Incluso sabía que esto era una autocompasión inútil._ Una puerta cerrada no se puede abrir tirando el cuerpo contra ella de modo que todas las extremidades estén divididas contra el suelo. Después de todo, es solo su propio resentimiento.

Kang se apoyó contra la puerta fría y miró al techo sin comprender. Hace siete años, Kang decidió dejarlo de lado y ahora era su turno. Era claro lo que Jooheon quería de él. Que renunciara a todos los derechos sobre la niña y se alejara. No era algo que no pudiera entender después de llamarlo _"una persona no calificada"._ Sin embargo, no sería muy difícil obtener la custodia si peleara por ella legalmente. _¿Pero debería hacer eso?_ Kang era lento, pero claramente negó con la cabeza. No puede hacerle algo así, está más allá de su capacidad. En realidad, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que había echado a perder todo y que era un error mayoritariamente suyo, sintió que estaba bien ser rechazado...

**Pero ya no quería vivir una vida de caer y caer de nuevo.**

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado con la mirada en el techo?_ Las luces del pasillo se apagaron sin previo aviso y en la oscuridad, parpadeó varias veces y se levantó con demasiada lentitud. Se froté bruscamente la frente, donde el dolor persistía y luego miró hacia atrás. La puerta a sus espaldas todavía está cerrada. Fue solo un acto de autocompasión, pero parecía haber aclarado un poco la mente que estaba demasiado confundida sobre si era útil actuar de algún modo para enmendarse.

Lo primero que debe hacer para abrir una puerta cerrada, **es encontrar la llave correcta.**


	24. 21

**"¡Trenza mi cabello hoy! ¡Como lo hizo antes Staley!"**

Taeyang sonrió mientras abrazaba la banda de pelo que tenía muchas piedritas brillantes. El otro día, el día de la sesión de fotos para la revista de Heeju, un estilista que llegó temprano a la casa mostró su destreza arreglando también la cabeza de Taeyang. Recuerda que la niña estaba muy satisfecha porque definitivamente era una peinado profesional demasiado hermoso. Pero como si hubiera olvidado que era estilista, estaba todo el tiempo pidiendo que le hiciera algo igual. _De verdad le gustaría que se olvidara del cabello que le hicieron en ese entonces._ Cuando lo intenta, sus dedos se enredan porque es una técnica manual que Jooheon nunca pudo manejar. Supuestamente iba a ser Heeju quien lo hiciera, pero fue temprano a la oficina del abogado y le dijo que más tarde iría con un inversionista muy famoso.  
Joo-heon puso los ojos en dirección al reloj de la pared mientras veía como avanzaban lentamente las manecillas. Incluso si había momentos en los que se tomaba un tiempo lejos del negocio, la apertura y el cierre del café eran imprescindibles. No es porque no confíe en el personal, sino porque ha estado trabajando en varios lugares desde la infancia y descubrió que las tiendas que han estado operando durante mucho tiempo, independientemente de los años que tenga el negocio, tienen el punto en común de que el jefe está atrapado en la tienda durante mucho tiempo. Y él obviamente, **desea ser un buen ejemplo a seguir.**

No falta mucho para abrir, así que no puede darse el lujo de luchar con la cabeza de la niña justo ahora. Además, tiene que llevar a su hija al trabajo todos los días en que no tiene a Heeju allí con él porque no había un jardín de niños que aceptara a Taeyang ni una buena niñera disponible. De todos modos, ahora que Kang ya sabía la verdad, _no había una razón verdadera para evitar que ella estuviera en el café._

Han pasado unos días y Woojoo y Kang han demostrado ser inesperadamente tranquilos. Durante el primer día o dos después de su reunión, tuvo que lidiar con las pesadillas que involucraban una demanda por Kang y la lucha por la custodia de su hija. Jooheon trató de negar la idea negativa de que estaba demasiado tranquilo porque era como la noche antes de la tormenta e intentó convencerse de que todo estaría bien. De todos modos, lo necesitaba. _Y para eso tenía que renunciar a todos los derechos sobre el bebé._

Jooheon cargó a Taeyong contra su pecho y mientras salía de la casa, se frotó las mejillas contra el cabello negro que revoloteaba frente a sus ojos hermosamente _¿Cómo pudo decirle algo así?_ No importaba lo que le hubiese hecho en el pasado, el padre de esta niña sigue siendo Kang y no puede negarlo. Como él dijo, realmente todo esto vino de un malentendido así que, si más tarde la niña siente curiosidad por su padre cuando tenga un poco más de edad, entonces ya le contará sobre Kang y sobre su historia. Si quiere interactuar con él, no va a detenerla. Hasta ese punto, _Jooheon puede darse por vencido lo suficiente_. 

Los pasos de Jooheon mientras entraba al café sosteniendo a Taeyang se detuvieron a centímetros de la puerta. Preparándose para abrir un café en pleno apogeo, no notó la vergüenza que estaba marcada en los rostros de los empleados que lo veían demasiado fijamente. De pie, como un largo tronco frente a la ventana de la cafetería, _un hombre se volvió lentamente hacia atrás y le mostró su cara._ **Era Kang.**

**"¿Estás decidido a rendirte? De lo contrario, por favor vete".**

Pero tan pronto como quitó el candado, entró y se sentó en la esquina del café, lejos del mostrador y con los brazos completamente cruzado mientras Jooheon susurraba algunas instrucciones en voz baja. Era porque Taeyang miraba hacia ese lado mientras sostenía su muñeca con fuerza que tuvo que pasársela a alguien del personal. La niña no escuchó las palabras de Jooheon sobre _subir al segundo piso_ y tampoco lo escuchó decir que _no tenía que acercarse al sujeto enfermo_ así que accidentalmente dejó a los empleados del café en el papel de niñera y a su hija en la nada total. 

Jooheon se comprometió a darles una bonificación más tarde.

Kang, apoyado contra la mesa, abrió el maletín que había dejado en la silla junto a él sin decir ni una palabra sobre el repentino acercamiento de Jooheon a él. _¿Podría ser un documento de litigio de custodia escrito por un abogado?_ Hubo una sensación de tensión en su estómago y se le enfriaron las yemas de los dedos. A continuación, lo que Kang realmente sacó del maletín fue una tableta digital delgada que le hizo mirar el artefacto con ojos que gritaban que _no podían entender el significado de eso_. Extendiendo la mano lentamente, sus largos dedos tocaron la pantalla e inmediatamente después, los colores se encendieron y apareció un gráfico frente a él. Era difícil entender de un vistazo cuál era el significado de cada uno porque había muchas barras de colores con algunas cifras grabadas al lado. En ese momento, sin embargo, Kang habló con una distintiva voz baja y limpia:

**"Es una lista de activos a mi nombre en este momento. Este lado muestra la tasa de rendimiento promedio y el valor de cada uno. Son solo algunas cosas que se han terminado por completo en el trayecto de algunos meses, por lo que no son muchas. Pero si incluyo las que faltan por pulir, se forma un poco más que esto".**

La cara de Jooheon estaba extrañamente distorsionada. Una lista de activos listos para usar. _¿Significa que quiere darle dinero?_ Kang continuó hablando con calma.

**"Hasta ahora era un paciente con una enfermedad incurable, por lo que me sacaron de la herencia. Sin embargo, si Jooheon me ayuda en el futuro, la historia será diferente"**

**"Lee Kang. ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"Incluso si me caso con otra persona, no puedo tener hijos con ella. Entonces Taeyang es mi única hija. Si muero ahora mismo, debería poder recibir al menos las cosas que están escritas aquí. Por lo tanto, tenemos que asegurarnos de que se pueda confirmar la relación entre la niña y yo. Si quieres, escribiré un memorándum para no reclamar la custodia en presencia de un abogado, pero si para ser reconocido como su padre".**

Jooheon perdió sus palabras por un tiempo ante los comentarios inesperados de ese sujeto y solo miró la tableta... Solo pensó que la actitud de Kang lo llevaría a dos lados: **O se rendiría** o **acudiría con un abogado y demandaría.** No tenía ninguna expectativa de que haría una voz formal y organizaría una lista de propiedades cuidadosamente como si fuera una tarea de evaluación de desempeño.

**"¿Te refieres a que pague un abogado para...?"**

**"No. Joo Heon-ah, si estás ansioso, está bien llevar esta tableta a tu propio abogado para que haga una consulta.** **Yo me haré cargo del costo. Ni siquiera te pediré que tomes una decisión de inmediato, así que no te apresures a rechazarla y piensa mucho en ello. Yo no estoy pidiendo nada para mí, lo que quiero decir, es que Taeyang tiene derechos como mi hija".**

Las palabras de Kang no eran muy diferentes de lo que Jooheon había pensado hasta ahora, así que se mordió los labios. El parentesco entre Kang y Taeyang es un hecho innegable, y por esa razón, _Taeyang también tiene derecho a conocer los hechos._ La verdad es que tiene muchas ganas de decir que no necesita de esas cosas, pero es difícil tomar decisiones arbitrarias en su nombre porque no era su derecho, sino, ciertamente, **era el de ella.**  
Mientras Jooheon estaba en silencio, la presentación de Kang continuó. _¿Se ha estado preparando para esto durante estos días cuando no reveló su rostro por el café?_ Cada vez que un dedo alargado gira la pantalla, aparecen y desaparecen nuevos diagramas, imágenes y fotografías.

**"Esta es una historia diferente, pero la Universidad de Sejin tiene un jardín de infancia adjunto. Si está bien, me gustaría que inscribieras a Taeyang allí de inmediato. Ya tenemos asientos disponibles, así que si quieres puedes ir a mañana o ya llevarla desde esta tarde. Primero puedes hacer un recorrido para que me digas que te parece".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"En cuanto a instalaciones, es el mejor lugar del país. En el parque hay piscinas cubiertas y al aire libre, golf y paseos a caballo. Hay un parque infantil al aire libre de más de 350 metros cuadrados y todas las semanas realizamos actividades educativas en el bosque. Eso sí, al tratarse de un bosque gestionado por la Fundación, no nos preocupamos por la seguridad."**

**"Dijiste que no reclamarías la custodia. ¿No estás tratando de acaparar al niño ahora mismo?"**

**"Jooheon, te lo prometo. Nunca me acercaré personalmente al niño sin la presencia de su tutor. Nunca. Dijiste que no habías estado en Seúl y que Taeyang no parece ir al jardín de niños, así que esta más bien es una sugerencia. Tienes derecho a decidir. De nuevo, lo digo porque se merece lo que le estoy ofreciendo. La calidad de la clase también es muy buena. Hay una escuela para superdotados en el parque y cada clase tiene un maestro nativo de los Estados Unidos, excelente y muy competitivo, por lo que sería mejor que la mayoría de los jardines de niños en inglés de Seúl".**

**"Inglés."**

Se sorprendió tanto que imitó a Kang sin saberlo. Cuando la niña tuvo la edad suficiente como para enviarla a la guardería, le echó un vistazo a la fachada del edificio, pagó el precio y ni siquiera miró más a profundidad. Sin embargo, siempre que ella mostraba tanta inteligencia era lamentable que tuviera tan poco que ofrecerle. Lo era aún más cuando la niña, que aprendía los textos de libros por si misma y se daba cuenta de cada concepto desconocido, tartamudeaba en inglés igual a si ese fuera su pasatiempo o estuviera desesperada por saber más. Gracias a Heeju, esperaba que después de venir a Seúl, pudiera enviarla a una instalación educativa decente, pero al final, ni siquiera eso sucedió. Por lo tanto, Kang estaba agitando el pan más delicioso justo frente a la nariz de Jooheon para que se lo pudiera comer así que, _le estaba dando justo en la parte más sensible y vulnerable._ Jooheon todavía tiene una cara sería, pero a diferencia de antes, miró a través de la información del jardín de niños que se mostraba en la tableta con una mirada persistente. _Ya había escuchado sobre esa escuela afiliada a la Universidad de Sejin_. Ese nombre parece ser exactamente, el jardín de infancia de alto perfil más importante de esos lugares.

**"¡Vaya, el patio de recreo es enorme! ¡Es como un parque de diversiones!"**

Una pequeña cabeza apareció de repente y cubrió la tableta. Jooheon, sorprendido, agarró al niño del brazo y comprobó dónde estaba el empleado al que le había confiado su seguridad. Durante ese breve período de tiempo, el empleado huía desde la distancia como si estuviera exhausto y por otro lado, Taeyang tocó la tableta con un rostro que no derramaba una sola gota de sudor. En lugar de debilitarse, le brillaron los ojos.

**"Papá, ¿Voy a ir a ese jardín de niños ahora?"**

**"¿Quieres ir allí?"**

Él todavía pensaba que tenía que mantenerla alejada de Kang, pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran diferentes. A la pregunta de Jooheon, la niña asintió igual a si estuviera muy emocionada. Los ojos brillantes no se despegaban de la tableta e incluso había comenzado a mover el dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

**"Nunca le dijiste a papá que querías ir al jardín de niños".**

**"Porque todo Seúl es demasiado caro. Taeyang no va al jardín de niños y está bien. Me gusta jugar con mi papá y mi tía Heeju".**

Jooheon apenas logró manejar sus sentimientos de tristeza mientras veía a la niña hablar como si estuviera tarareando. _Una niña inteligente tiende a darse cuenta rápidamente de las cosas que no están bien._  
Desde que era más joven que ahora, nunca ha estado en un grupo enorme ni ha tenido todo lo que quiera conseguir. Vino a Seúl y vivió en una buena casa, y aunque veía a su papá trabajando en un buen lugar, se preguntaba si todavía estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para notar las cosas malas. Su mirada se volvió hacia Kang, sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Estaba mirando a la niña de la misma manera en que lo hacía con él cuando le enseñaba su plan. Jooheon, que estaba viendo cómo sus dedos alargados sobre la mesa temblaban levemente, abrió la boca sin pensar para ocultar su rostro.

**"Vale, haremos un recorrido mañana, así que dame tu información de contacto. Sacaré una cita y después volveré a hablar contigo ¿No estás hablando de la niña? Deja de aparecer en la tienda de otra persona sin decir nada".**

**"¿Qué? Oh sí. Porque no tengo tu número. Entonces te enviaré más información."**

Kang, mirando a la niña, se sorprendió por las palabras de Jooheon y comenzó a mover las manos por todas direcciones. Estaba tratando de encontrar su teléfono celular en el maletín pero, después de comprobar que no estaba allí, buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y se lo dio a Jooheon. Quería estrechar su mano desde hace un tiempo, pero el teléfono celular se resbaló de sus dedos como estaba, luego rodó ruidosamente sobre la mesa y cayó al suelo. Los ojos de Jooheon y Taeyang, así como los de los clientes y empleados del café, estaban enfocados en un solo lugar. Kang se secó la frente con cara de frustración y tomó un teléfono celular que cayó al suelo. Una gran tirita, clavada en el medio de la frente de Kang, se reveló a través de su flequillo desorganizado. Era un área difícil de lastimar, así que no podía saber que había pasado exactamente, _pero Jooheon solo trató de ignorarlo._ No quería hacer más íntima la conversación. Sin embargo, Taeyang estiró el brazo para demostrarle que tenía una idea diferente. Rápidamente agarró su bracito, pero ya era demasiado tarde y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba señalando con un dedo corto la cara de Kang.

**"Señor, ¿Está herido?"**

**"Taeyang, señalar con el dedo a una persona es un acto de mala educación. No puedes hacerlo".**

**"Pero ya nos conocemos. Me encontré con él, estaba tirado en la calle la otra vez".**

**"¿Te acostaste en la calle y chocaste con ella?"**

**"No, no me acosté. No estaba acostado la última vez. Esperaba en la calle... Cuando me siento mal, a veces llegan las convulsiones y es mejor estar sentado. Taeyang me vio allí, pero debe haber entendido mal".**

Kang frotó su frente y miró a Jooheon. Era un hecho del que había oído hablar antes, que la persona que iban a ver el día en que Taeyang llevó a Jooheon al callejón diciendo que había encontrado a un hombre enfermo, era Kang. Si es así, significa que Kang ya ha tenido convulsiones dos veces. Una vez en el callejón, luego en el café. El rostro de Kang, que se reía de él mientras iban juntos a la escuela, de repente le vino a la mente. La mirada de Jooheon se deslizó hacia abajo y se volvió hacia la tableta. Una lista de su riqueza... Solo pensó que se jactaba de tener muchas cosas, pero dijo que era lo primero que tenían que arreglar para que la niña lo heredara. Era más importante que la custodia incluso. Jooheon y Kang solo tienen veintiséis años ahora, y aunque el futuro puede ser inestable, no tienen la edad para pensar en las personas que se quedarán atrás. _Sus labios estaban tan secos que salió la punta de su lengua sin darse cuenta._  
No puede averiguar qué preguntar. Todos mueren algún día, pero _¿Debería preguntar si creía hacerlo antes?_ Era una pregunta horrible e iba a ser peor si recibía una respuesta. Si Kang realmente no es lo suficientemente saludable como para vivir mucho tiempo, significa que solo hay una forma de curarlo. _¿No había dicho que tenían que darle feromonas del enlace?_ Entonces, debería estar bien con el inhibidor que él va a ayudar a hacer... Pero de repente, Kang va allí a hablar de la historia de la herencia y logra que todo se sienta confuso. Jooheon se mordió la boca, atrajo a la niño hacia él y la sentó a su lado. Taeyang era lo más preciado para él. Preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa era inútil... _Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por Kang._

**"Hablaremos de otras cosas por separado más adelante. En primer lugar, cumple la promesa de que no te vas a acercar a mi hija sin mi".**

Aceptó su teléfono celular solo después de que observó como asentía. Cuando marcó su número, tuvo una impresión extraña y lo apagó, manteniendo una mirada dura y fría todo el tiempo. La niña, que estaba sentada junto a la tableta y jugueteaba con ella, le preguntó de inmediato:

**"¿Eres el director del jardín de niños?"**

La niña lo había pensado porque de repente lo había visto mostrar su panfleto de la escuela en su tableta y presumir mucho sobre ello. Jooheon se echó a reír sin saberlo, luego trató apresuradamente de recrear una expresión firme. Kang miró al niño con un rostro extraño y al final sonrió también.

**"Sí, lo soy".**

**"¿Qué? ¿De verdad lo eres?"**

Se sorprendió y tosió debido a esto. Dos pares de ojos negros que lo miraban con asombro, eran muy similares así que trató de mantener un rostro inexpresivo de nuevo. Sin embargo, _un cosquilleo ligero se elevó desde la parte inferior de su cuello hasta que tuvo que frotarlo varias veces con las manos_. Kang que miraba a Jooheon de reojo, tenía una leve sonrisa al final.

**"Para ser precisos, no soy el director, pero después de todo, es un jardín de infancia bajo nuestra fundación. No estoy involucrado en la operación real. No tienes que preocuparte".**

**"Oh, sí."**

**"Entonces, ¿Qué haces?"**

**"Bueno, soy un vendedor".**

Por supuesto, pensó que él respondería que era **médico** así que la inesperada respuesta lo golpeó. Jooheon, que había estado tosiendo solo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, subió la mano para que dejara de hablar mientras se recuperaba. Kang se levantó y fue al mostrador solo para regresar con dos vasos de agua y poner uno frente a Jooheon y Taeyang.

**"Vine a vender mis productos hoy. Porque quiero que seas la mejor."**

**"¿Qué es?"**

En medio de toser y apenas después de beber agua, Jooheon apuñaló la tableta con rudeza para detener esta incómoda conversación.

**"Ah, estás vendiendo esto".**

Kang se rió sin darle una respuesta a la niña.

**"Si la quieres, te la daré."**

La niña era muy linda y tenía la cara completamente sorprendida y brillante como el sol.


	25. 22

El día después de que se fue Kang, hizo una cita para un recorrido y fue al jardín de niños con Taeyang. Era un lugar con mucho terreno e instalaciones comparables a las de un campus universitario. El gran patio de recreo se llenaba de agua en verano para jugar, como en un parque acuático, y al lado había un bosque con senderos bien cuidados y un campo de equitación con ponis debajo. Incluso los ojos de Jooheon se giran suavemente así que era natural que Taeyang se enamorara del jardín de infancia de la Universidad de Sejin.

Finalmente, se completó el registro. 

Dado que hay un servicio de transporte y apoyos para padres que trabajan, pueden cuidar a la niña hasta altas horas de la tarde, así que más que un jardín de niños, parece una estancia. Le insistió fuertemente a Kang que le pagaría el costo de las horas extra y también de autobús, pero tanto él como el personal de la fundación siempre decían que sería **gratis**. En algunos casos, se admitió que esto se pagó por adelantado así que se sintió terriblemente ansioso. _Esto podía tomarse como una desventaja si pedía la custodia._ Pero mientras miraba la cara del niño, que brillaba de manera diferente de todos los días, tal vez por el montón de cosas que estaba viendo, era tan hermoso que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar sobre la idea de asistir a otro jardín de infantes.

Finalmente, la visita al edificio terminó de esta manera. Hee-ju también estaba ocupada el día de hoy así que incluso el momento para comenzar la escuela fue perfecto. Trató de alejar su ansiedad y pensar que las cosas buenas eran buenas y ya. Sin embargo, _también había cosas que apenas podía soportar._

**"Aish, ¿Qué no se cansa?"**

Exactamente a las nueve de la noche, Jooheon se molestó con la notificación del mensaje que llegó inesperadamente. Por supuesto, _podía saber de quién era sin siquiera mirarlo_. Lo mismo ocurre con el remitente: **Kang pregunta si puede ir al café mañana**. Jooheon abrió bruscamente la ventana del mensaje y envió una breve respuesta. Era un mensaje escrito con un solo **"No."** Era una respuesta sin cortesía, pero provocó que le llegara una notificación de inmediato. Dijo que lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de que Kang estaría parado frente a la puerta del café desde antes de la hora de apertura. Luego compraría una taza de café, se iría, regresaría a la hora del almuerzo, compraría otra bebida y finalmente visitaría la tienda cerca de la hora de salida. _¡Y esto se ha repetido más de diez días!_ Dijo que era un médico interno en el hospital así que _¿No debería estar extremadamente ocupado?_ Estuvo a punto de creer que eso de que era un vendedor era real.

El personal, que estaba avergonzado de ver esperando a Kang, se hartó aproximadamente hace una semana y parecían un poco asustados ahora. Era un perfecto acosador por dondequiera que lo vieran.


	26. 23

Después de recoger y limpiar todo, salió y cerró la puerta solamente para encontrarse a Kang, en la esquina pero cerca de la ventana. Jooheon suspiró levemente y los empleados que se reunieron, lo miraron con la cara palida y cansada. Miraron a Jooheon con semblante de preocupación porque temían que fuera apuñalado por ese acosador tarde o temprano. Le dijeron que demandara y que ellos iban a testificar.

Después de calmar a los empleados que lo cuidaban, _Jooheon se fue en dirección a su casa..._ El sonido de los pasos que lo seguían tropezó al principio, pero después de un rato, coincidió con el sonido de los pasos de Jooheon. Jooheon no mira hacia atrás y la persona que lo persigue tampoco le habla. Todos los días caminaban en silencio hacia el frente del apartamento y cuando Jooheon entraba al edificio, Kang regresaba al hospital. De verdad _era innecesariamente diligente._

**"¿Cuándo va a estar hecho el nuevo inhibidor?"**

**"¿Uh? Ah... Bueno, eso no es algo que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?"**

Era una pregunta que de repente se había planteado sin siquiera mirar para atrás o reducir la velocidad. Siempre caminaban sin conversar, _así que le sorprendió demasiado escucharlo._ La respuesta tartamudeante regresó casi en un susurro pero Jooheon, todavía murmuraba con una voz que parecía oírse incluso en la distancia.

**"Hagámoslo ya, y nos despedimos. Yo... Me siento muy incómodo contigo. No quiero verte más".**

**"La custodia no es..."**

**"No es un problema de la niña, simplemente...** _**La verdad es que te odio** _ **".**

Los pasos que había dado sin reducir la velocidad se detuvieron en alto _y sintió que los pasos que lo seguían se detenían también._ Jooheon se volvió. Kang está parado debajo de una farola no muy lejos de donde estaba él. Como de costumbre, era difícil adivinar su estado de ánimo porque no había expresión en su rostro. Jooheon sonrió levemente. Incluso al verlo aparecer en el café todos los días, no estaba exactamente enojado con él. _Solo que..._

**"Lee Kang, odio verte. La niña... Sí, puedes ver a la niña porque no puedo negar que eres el padre. Está bien, puedes reunirte con ella más tarde, cuando haya crecido. Por supuesto, cuando Taeyang lo quiera yo la dejaré. Pero no yo. No quiero verte. Te odio."**

**"..."**

**"Sé lo que quieres. Lo sé sin que me lo digas. Pero yo te odio. Lee Kang, te odio."**

**"Jooheon..."**

**"Sí, sé que fue un malentendido. Aunque te odio, decidí ayudarte con el desarrollo de un medicamento y acordamos en que era un intercambio mutuo, así que lo haré. Hagamos eso y ya. Taeyang estará contigo, pero no ahora. Porque es demasiado joven."**

**"Yo... Ya admití que es mi culpa. Lo siento. Estaba realmente equivocado".**

Su boca, que había estado abierta, se cerró lentamente. Jooheon miró a Kang sin pestañear porque ese rostro pulcro, _ahora estaba distorsionado._ Era la primera disculpa que había escuchado de él... Un día, hace mucho tiempo, tuvo un sueño similar. Un sueño como un cuento de hadas en el que le suplicaba perdón y los dos se reencontraban y tenían más hijos y vivían felices para siempre. En su sueño, parece que corría hacia Kang y lloraban y se abrazaban y se enojaban pero todo volvía a quedar bien. No tenía la sensación real de estar viendo a Kang, disculpándose con un rostro distorsionado frente a él. Jooheon parpadeó lentamente. Una vez, dos veces. No importaba cuántas veces parpadeara, no se despierta. _Realmente, es real._

**"Sé, que ni siquiera merezco tu perdón. Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no puedo rendirme, Jooheon. Estás en un lugar al que puedo llegar si me acerco lo suficiente e incluso junto a ti, hay una niña que se parece mucho a nosotros. Realmente podría haber sido feliz. No puedo soportar el hecho de que lo arruiné todo".**

Como si estuviera conteniendo sus emociones, Kang luchó con su respiración. Jooheon todavía escuchaba en silencio lo que tenía que decir. _También fue eso parte de un sueño que tuvo un día._ Cuando aprendió que no era un macho beta y un macho alfa, sino un omega y un alfa que podían dar frutos. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera haber un futuro frente a él con ese hombre... Y, como decía Kang, _fue él mismo el que rompió todo eso_

**"Solo... Quiero que me perdones."**

**"Me comuniqué contigo".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Kang preguntó de nuevo, con una cara extraña. Jooheon, quien respondió, todavía tenía una leve sonrisa en la boca. _Parecía que podía ponerse a llorar de alguna manera._

**"Cuando nació Taeyang, muchas cosas... Salieron mal. En ese momento, yo también era joven, así que no sabía a dónde acudir en busca de ayuda. Te llamé porque el único número en el que podía pensar, era el tuyo".**

**"..."**

**"Lo hice varias veces, pero no pude dar contigo así que..."**

Jooheon, que había esperado una oportunidad en ese momento para volver a estar con él, _se destrozó_. Era estúpido y tonto porque a pesar de que fue arrojado así por él, cuando tocó fondo, _volvió a pensar en Kang._

**"¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo fue eso?"**

Pensó que cerraría la boca después de eso, pero Kang caminó hacia él y preguntó de nuevo. Mientras miraba sus ojos, Jooheon parpadeó lentamente. La temporada era verano pero a pesar de que era tarde por la noche, el viento bochornoso hacía cosquillas en su cara y los insectos volaban bajo las luces de las farolas que estaban sobre Kang. _Es muy diferente a cuando nació Taeyang..._ A principios de abril, generalmente se le llamaba también _principios de primavera_ , pero el frío fue particularmente fuerte en ese año. Cuando borró el número de teléfono de Kang, lo agregó de nuevo, lo borró de nuevo, y finalmente, cuando presionó el botón de llamada, tartamudeando, la nieve revoloteó fuera de la ventana. Después de escuchar el pitido de desconectado durante mucho tiempo, cuando finalmente colgó el teléfono y miró hacia afuera, la nieve lo había cubierto todo así que pensó que era un indicio. _Nieve en primavera_.

Y cuando ella finalmente pudo llorar, _salió el sol._

**"A principios de abril. Te llamé casi inmediatamente después de dar a luz, por lo que probablemente fue en ese momento".**

**"Abril…"**

En la vida, a veces suceden cosas que parecen poco probables. Sin embargo, no se le debe dar un significado diferente a lo que sucedió simplemente por una coincidencia. Como eso de que la nieve en abril pronto desapareciera sin dejar rastro... _Porque fue lo mismo que pasó cuando conoció a Kang y apareció la luz_. Había pensado que era muy especial, pero no lo era.

**"... Había estado en el hospital, durante todo abril. En ese momento, estaba casi inconsciente. Mi primera convulsión se produjo en noviembre y ni siquiera pude encontrar el nombre de la enfermedad que tenía durante varios meses. No estuve bien."**

**"..."**

**"... Faltaban 10 meses para saber que estaba enlazado."**

Kang murmuró esto con un voz pequeñita, mirando hacia abajo y entrelazando sus manos. Y como para taparse la boca, se las llevó de inmediato a la comisura de los labios, _pero le temblaba el puño._ Los espasmos que empezaron en la mano pasaron por el brazo e inmediatamente hizo que sus hombros se agitaran por completo. No hubo ningún sonido de la boca que tenía firmemente cerrada, pero las lágrimas gruesas y pesadas rodaron hacia abajo de sus ojos caídos. Las noches de verano eran tan calurosas como el clima, por lo que había mucha gente pasando por las calles a pesar de que era bastante tarde. En medio de las multitudes que estaban ruidosas sobre si bebían cerveza o no, solo Kang y Jooheon estaban tranquilos. Jooheon se quedó quieto y miró a Kang... Era sorprendente ver esa cara distorsionada, es decir, Kang era una persona cuyas emociones no eran muy altas o bajas _. ¿Cambió la personalidad después de sufrir un gran dolor?_ Se sorprendió un poco después de escucharlo decir que estuvo en el hospital. De hecho, no sabía que el enlace realmente lastimaría tanto el cuerpo. Ya había visto las convulsiones del Kang, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera que no era gran cosa. Sobre todo, porque parecía demasiado saludable. Es un poco desagradable tener una convulsión con un físico robusto que es mucho más alto que el suyo...  
Kang, que llevaba algún tiempo llorando e intentando matar su voz, se despojó de sus emociones, tosiendo un poco y quitándose las lágrimas de alrededor de sus ojos. Jooheon volvió la cabeza completamente, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las marcas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos.

**"Las cosas no iban bien conmigo... Tomó mucho tiempo, encontrar el nombre exacto de mi enfermedad. Después de ser diagnosticado, no hubo tratamiento, excepto por cambiar de medicamentos y tomar inhibidores. Entonces te vi en el café, pero yo... La verdad es que sigo saliendo y entrando de recuperación."**

**"Bueno... Ya sé por qué no recibí una llamada".**

No quería escuchar más. Jooheon negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. Como si tratara de sujetar a Joo-heon, Kang volvió a girar la mano y habló con urgencia.

**"Pero... Pero encontré un inhibidor que funcionó y volví a mi rutina diaria por un tiempo. Luego entré a la universidad. Sin embargo, los efectos secundarios aparecieron poco después, y durante eso, estuve trabajando en un instituto de investigación en los Estados Unidos. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que regresé a Corea. No digo esto para pedirte que me perdones. Lo sé, lo arruiné todo..."**

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué estás hablando de esto?"**

**"Lo arruiné todo. Sé que no puedes perdonarme. Sé que no puedo ser perdonado. Aún así, aunque sea un poco... Jooheon, por favor."**

**"¿Quieres que sienta pena por ti?"**

Jooheon negó con la cabeza y comenzó a retroceder de nuevo. Mientras Kang seguía sus pasos, negó con la cabeza aún más fuerte. Con una voz que apenas se podía escuchar, Kang llamó patéticamente su nombre. Sí, **era patético.** Ahí que lentamente se detuvo, miró a los ojos de Kang y trató de sonreír, _pero sus ojos seguían endureci_ _éndose y su boca se deslizó en una mueca extraña._ Jooheon murmuró, con una cara distorsionada:

**"Sí, lo admito. Lee Kang, tú también fuiste bastante infeliz. Tal vez, más infeliz que yo".**

**"Jooheon-ah, yo no..."**

**"Y me alegro".**

**"..."**

**"Me alegra que estuvieras peor."**

Dejando las palabras dichas al aire, se volvió sin arrepentirse. No pudo escuchar el sonido de los pasos detrás de él cuando caminaba tan rápido...

Al final, el ritmo, que casi había acelerado hasta el máximo, se ralentizó cuando las farolas dejaron de ser visibles después de entrar en el complejo de apartamentos, y en el momento en que logró entrar al edificio, Jooheon se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo. Dijo todo lo que pensaba... **Pero no se sintió aliviado en absoluto** , solo soltó un débil grito y hundió su rostro en sus rodillas.


	27. 24

**"¡Hee-ju, espera un segundo! ¡No entres!"**

**"¡Yeo Hee-ju! Hay una junta. No puedes..."**

**"¡Intenta tocarme!"**

Los empleados, que se habían estado acercando a ella con voz fría, bajaron las manos con el rostro rojo de furia. Hee-ju, que llegó al frente de la habitación del presidente sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta y entró haciendo mucho ruido al caminar. Al presidente no le sorprendió que hiciera eso, aunque tenía la cara en una mueca extraña. Después de bufar, ella se acercó a él y arrojó los papeles que había traído en la mano.

**"Presidente** **Kwak** **, ¿Tengo que venir directamente para que te** **dignes** **a hablar conmigo?"**

**"Señorita Hee-ju, tengo un invitado así que no debería hacer esto. Podemos hablar de sus asuntos después..."**

**"¿Invitado? ¿Dónde está el invitado?"** Después de mirar a su alrededor con un gesto quebrantado y dramático, Hee-ju revoloteó mirando a las dos personas sentadas en el sofá **."Solo puedo ver a los mosquitos que están pensando en comenzar a chupar la sangre de mi espalda."**

**"¡Señorita Hee-ju! ¡Eso que dice es muy malo!"**

**"Sí, eso es terrible ¿Qué es un mosquito? Debería decir que es un murciélago vampiro".**

A diferencia del presidente Kwak, quien estaba avergonzado, la persona sentada frente a él tenía una sonrisa tan brillante como su rostro joven. Hee-ju lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se quitó un par de cabellos de la frente. El hombre, como si disfrutara de la mirada de Hee-ju, que lo analizaba de arriba para abajo, se levantó de su asiento y levantó la mano, pidiendo un apretón.

**"Es muy bueno conocerte. Soy Moo-chan Hwang, director general de** **Goldline** **Entertainment** **. Te veré a menudo ahora. Deberíamos llevarnos bien."**

Y vuelve a sonreír alegremente, dibujando marcas alrededor de su boca. Hee-ju golpeó la mano de Moochan, _pensando que quería escupir en esa cara estúpida e hipócrita._ Luego volvió la cabeza y miró al director. El hombre de mediana edad se sorprendió y puso los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Es enserio** **Kwak** **? ¿Estás tan loco como para venderme de nuevo a Jewel?"**

**"¿Por qué estás hablando tan duro y diciendo cosas sobre vender, Hee-ju? Además ¿No es eso lo que hace una actriz? Abrirse paso aunque eso signifique dar el brazo a torcer."**

**"Cállate. ¿Tolerar la mierda es un servicio que haces incluso cuando eres el presidente de mi agencia?"**

**"Bueno, ¿Ahora qué dices?"**

**"La opinión pública sobre mi es mala ¡Pero no hice nada malo! Mientras tanto, ¿Qué tipo de inversor eres o qué cosa estás haciendo por mi? ¿Me viste lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarte mantener un contrato exclusivo incluso al transferir la autoridad de gestión a otra persona sin mi permiso?"**

El sonido de los dientes juntos y rechinando se escapó de su boca como si estuviera hablando hasta ahora con los labios casi cerrados.

Debido a los numerosos eventos que tuvieron lugar en la agencia anterior, Heeju ya no tenía fe ni esperanza en las compañías de entretenimiento. Aunque la empresa de Kwak fue elegida por ella gracias a su promesa de garantizar la máxima libertad en términos de cantidad y trabajo, no podía creerle del todo. La mayoría de las empresas de entretenimiento, cuyos gerentes están formados por miembros de nueva creación, se mueven a base de acciones ilegales y, a medida que la empresa crece, surge un sistema feroz que arremete contra sus empleados. **Pero siempre ha sido un problema que los gerentes en la parte superior del sistema sigan siendo los mismos.** Y allí es cuando entra en juego un nuevo inversionista que apareció de la nada.   
Como bien sabía Hee-ju, la situación empresarial de Kwak no era muy buena. Hay muchas estrellas en ascenso, pero la mayoría de ellas terminaron hundidas en el pasado. Parecía que estaba tratando de empezar de nuevo tomando a Heeju entre sus manos, pero lamentablemente tampoco funcionó. Tan pronto como entró a la empresa le impidieron actuar porque comenzaron a hacer comentarios inútiles sobre su sobrina. Lo sentía por la compañía, pero era inevitable que peleara con ellos ya que la prioridad de Heeju era otra justo ahora. Sin embargo, aun así quería medir el momento de su _**stop**_ _ **loss**_ porque estaba poniendo demasiada carga en sus manos. Se encontraba en consulta con un abogado y él le preguntaba constantemente si pediría una multa por incumplimiento del contrato debido a la manera en la que rompían su dignidad constantemente. El sentido animal de Heeju, que ha estado apareciendo dentro de ella desde que comenzó a moverse en la jungla de la industria del entretenimiento, le envió una extraña señal. Mirando hacia atrás, su sexto sentido tenía razón. Kwak Chil-du vendió derechos de gestión exclusivos a un tercero sin su permiso. Más específicamente hablando, _Goldline_ , una subsidiaria de _Jewel_.

La antigua agencia de Heeju, era Jewel.

**"O rompes el contrato en este momento, o yo rompo el contrato exclusivo contigo. Elige".**

**"No se enoje demasiado y** **escúcheme** **, Señorita Hee-ju. Aunque Hwang Moo-chan parece tan joven, es muy capaz. Estudió en el extranjero. ¡Fue el mejor de su clase en gestión, marketing y publicidad! ¡No hay nada malo con él! Por eso creí en él y le pedí a nuestra Hee-ju que fuera amable."**

**"Así es, ahora eres mi estrella Yeo Hee-ju".** De repente, Moochan, quien se sentó de nuevo, resopló y murmuró esto sin mirar al director, quien lo observaba con una cara de confusión impresionante. Moochan, que estaba mirando su mano vacía, lentamente levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente para ahora analizar a detalle lo que hacía Heeju. **"Solo quiero que brilles."**

**"¿No creen que no sé que ustedes son los que están estafando? ¡La razón por la que me hicieron abandonar Jewel fue para meterme de nuevo allí!"**

**"Es un poco triste que te expreses así de nosotros. Más cuando ya hemos pagado tanto."**

**"No me importa cuánto pagaron, no voy a trabajar con ustedes de nuevo.** **Kwak** **Chil** **-du, tan pronto como abandone este lugar, solicitaré inmediatamente una orden judicial temporal para suspender la validez del contrato exclusivo".**

**"Yeo Hee-ju, hay una película que estaba programada para ser su próximo trabajo. ¿Sabías que la audición para encontrarte suplente ya va a comenzar?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Se dice que el director insistió en conseguir a Yeo Hee-ju hasta el final, pero el inversionista fue bastante terco en querer a otra protagonista de todos modos. Ya sabes, muchos** **escandalos** **".**

Sus labios fuertemente cerrados, temblaron un poco. No es que no le gustara la vida de ídolo, pero bailar y cantar frente a la cámara era más pesado de lo que pensaba. Incluso cuando estaba sufriendo tanto por un horario cercano al abuso y una familia que desapareció de su lado en un instante, podía olvidarse de todo y reírse con tan solo subir al escenario. _Pero la actuación era algo muy diferente_. Fue el poder de la agencia lo que la impulsó para ser elegida como actriz secundaria en un drama. Al principio, fue simplemente molesto porque a diferencia de un escenario en el que sube y ya está todo perfectamente preparado, la actuación no se tiene lista simplemente trabajando duro. Cuanto más lo hacía, mejor lo querían y eso pronto se convirtió en su máximo sueño y la aspiración que le ayudó a tener la mente despejada. La siguiente película, que se propuso como próximo trabajo para ella, fue la segunda entrega de un joven director que prometía tener un gran camino por delante. El primer trabajo del hombre se convirtió en una película de 10 millones, lo que llamó la atención de mucha gente. Sobre todo, porque las rodaba en escenarios bastante buenos y detallados. Tener una protagonista femenina era raro, así que se trataba de un papel bastante atractivo.

_Cuando supo que iban a sacarla de la película, se asfixió._

**"¿Qué pasa si Yeo Hee-ju trabaja conmigo? Puedo arreglar algo bueno para ti..."**

Apenas abrió la boca para fingir estar bien, pero su cuello estaba absolutamente obstruido. No se podía evitar que el sonido estuviera manchado y que casi no se escuchara. Lo entendiera o no, Moochan habló otra vez, con una amplia sonrisa mientras se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar.

**"Porque soy un hombre testarudo, y necesito una mujer testaruda que me secunde".**

**"Este loco..."**

Heeju le mostró los dientes, con la cara llena de rabia y se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina sin mirar a Moochan otra vez. Tenía un impulso tan fuerte como para romper el piso con sus pasos y cuando estaba a medio camino, giró la cabeza para dejarle la advertencia a Kwak de que continuaría con la demanda de rescisión del contrato. Cuando Hee-ju desapareció e incluso los pasos avanzando por el pasillo se volvieron completamente distantes, Moochan sonrió y tomó un sorbo del café que había dejado en la mesa. Con la otra mano, recogió los documentos que dejó Hee-ju. Eran papeles completos de rescisión del contrato, como si ya se hubiera decidido completamente.

**"Esto... Pensé que el director ya había dicho que definitivamente sería Heeju".**

**"¿Um? Ah, sí. Fue una mentira".**

El truco para arruinar su reputación es discreto, _pero ya es demasiado viejo_. En estos días, tiene que mover todas sus cartas para conseguir agarrarle del tobillo y no dejar que se mueva de allí.

**"Cuando dijiste eso antes, ¿Entonces es porque estás muy interesado en el trabajo de Heeju?"**

**"Si. Creo que es un muy buena actriz. Y me parece que si cumple bien con el trabajo, existe la posibilidad de que logre resultados en festivales de cine en el extranjero".**

**"Pero, de todos modos... Parece que peleaste a propósito ".**

Ante las palabras del director, Moochan dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se rió. _Parecía que los ojos de ese hombre para ver a la gente no eran tan malos como lo pensaba._ Pensó que lo que tenía debajo de la frente no era un ojo, sino los puros agujeros, porque la empresa tenía un montón de fugas por todas partes.

**"Ummm, era solo para intentar doblegarla un poco".**

**"Ah... Así que era eso. Como puede ver, Hee-ju tiene una personalidad fuerte ".**

**"Sí, digo la verdad en que estoy interesado en el trabajo de Yeo Hee-ju... Pero estoy más atraído por otras cosas que puede darme".**

**"Ya veo, ¿Cómo en...?"**

Moochan miró el café en su mano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. El vaso de plástico tiene un soporte con el nombre de la cafetería... _Moochan rió mientras giraba la taza de café con hielo que le quedaba._

**"Solo estoy diciendo que es bueno si me tiene el miedo suficiente..."**

Una sonrisa más profunda atrapó sus labios, luego tragó café.


	28. 24.1

Después de cerrar la puerta del auto, Hee-ju desquitó toda su furia contra el volante forrado de cuero. Antes de que pasaran unos segundos, volvió a levantar la cabeza y golpeó el mango del disco con todo el puño hasta que los dedos le comenzaron a crujir. Como si estuviera en llamas, _no se sentía lo suficientemente capacitada como para soportar toda su ira en absoluto._ Lo era todo, él y Jewel. Lo ha estado aguantando durante 7 años, pero por más que lo intenta no parece querer soltarle la mano o el pie.

Cuando firmó el contrato por primera vez, era solo una empresa de renombre así que sus ojos se volvieron ciegos y su mente se nubló. En ese momento, Heeju era demasiado joven y no tenía nada en que pensar ni conocimiento sobre lo que hacía. Estaba agradecida solo por convertirse en aprendiz de una de las principales empresas de entretenimiento en Corea. Creía que ellos se ocuparían de todo... Hee-ju, una joven ignorante, no sabía que no había nadie en el mundo que protegiera los derechos de los chicos, nadie la cuidaba. Incluso dentro del grupo que debuto con ella, ni siquiera podía imaginar que los términos del contrato pudieran ser diferentes para cada individuo. Cuando fue su cuarto año de debut, supo que otros miembros ya habían comenzado a recibir pagos pero ella no. Consiguió un abogado de inmediato y presentó una demanda después. **No podía cambiar el contrato hasta que se fuera de la empresa.** Sin embargo, cuatro años después de comenzar a recibir sus primeros pagos, pidió un préstamo gigante y compró un edificio y una casa.

_¿Este nuevo giro significaba que lo perdería todo?_

**"No pueden vivir sin poner un popote en la espalda de alguien, ¿Verdad? No pretendían dejarlo pasar en primer lugar, ¡Ahhh!"**

Incluso cuando gritó, el interior de su garganta seguía sintiéndose tapado. Aunque le dijo al presidente Kwak Chil-du que iniciaría una demanda por la rescisión del contrato, el problema real ocurriría después de eso... Aunque asuman que tiene un abogado para asuntos legales, debe comenzar a trabajar en ello de inmediato, _pero no tiene nada_. Fue todo culpa de Heeju, que empezó a moverse desde la primera empresa con un contrato que era claramente un fraude. No había nadie en quien creer ni con quien trabajar. Incluso si intentaba establecer una nueva agencia unipersonal, primero tenía que contratar a un gerente. _¿Cuánto dinero se necesita para establecer una corporación y emplear a tres o cuatro hombres? ¿Cuánto efectivo hay en la libreta de ahorros?_ Hee-ju, que miró fijamente el volante que golpeó con el puño hace un rato, inició una calculadora en su cabeza para ver en cuanto tendría que vender ese auto.


	29. 25

**"Es el último día de servicio. Nuestro pasante, Lee Kang, también vino a trabajar así que vayamos a cenar todos juntos. Sang-guk, haz una reserva para un restaurante de costillas de cerdo".**

**"Sí, haré una reserva para las seis y media".**

Las palabras del doctor al final de la sesión informativa de la mañana fueron para anunciar lo que tendrían en la cena. A lo largo de su discurso, hubo un momento en que solo señalaba a Kang, que aparecía en el hospital por primera vez después de varias semanas...  
Dado que solo dos internos son Alfa, esperaban que el menú de la cena no fuera muy cargado, pero últimamente siempre tienen cerdo o vaca a cada hora. Sang-guk trató de darle una sonrisa al doctor, _aunque se veía muy falsa_. Los internos Omega, los estudiantes de cuarto año y quienes dieron la idea de asistir a un buffet de un hotel cercano, ni siquiera respondieron en cuanto escucharon las palabras para ir a una cena de costillas.

Tan pronto como regresó al pabellón principal, Sang-guk se hundió en su lugar y suspiró profundamente... Después de la sesión informativa, antes de iniciar la vuelta a la ronda, tuvieron un descanso con sabor a miel dulce. El más relajado en un buen tiempo. Sang-guk, que estaba de servicio el día anterior y el anterior a ese también, ya estaba medio inconsciente para ese momento. Era difícil saber si estaba dormido o no, pero sus orejas aún estaban activas y escuchaba cada sonido de la gente a su alrededor:

**"Oye, Yeo Hee-ju está molesta. Al parecer es debido a su agencia."**

**"¿Um? ¿Por qué?"**

**"¿Recuerdas el escándalo del que te hablé? Debe haber sido real. Al parecer si tiene un hijo ilegítimo de un hombre rico, y al parecer este individuo tiene sus propias influencias como para establecerle una empresa propia con tal de que deje de hablar".**

**"¿Cómo va a tener su propia empresa? Básicamente su imagen quedó destrozada. ¿No es bastante lamentable que sigan llamándola la amada** **_"Hermana de la Nación"_ ** **? Hasta suena medio hipócrita."**

Sus párpados, que probablemente no se abrirían en cualquier otra circunstancia, temblaron y finalmente revelaron unos ojos negros de furia. Sang-guk se levantó de su asiento y miró a la gente que estaba hablando a su lado.

**"¿¡Crees en la basura que dicen los medios hoy en día!? ¿Estás loco o qué?"**

**"Wow, hombre. No hagas eso de gritar de la nada, me sorprendiste."**

**"¡Tú me sorprendiste más! Ten cuidado, en estos días, pueden** **demandarte** **por hablar mal de Heeju".**

**"¿Estás hablando en serio? Casi sonó como si estuvieras diciendo que TÚ me vas a demandar."**

_Fue una interpretación acertada._ Sin embargo, Sang-guk sonrió, tirando de la rígida comisura de su boca hacia arriba para que no detectara sus horribles intenciones. No hay nada que pueda ser beneficioso para él si saben que es un verdadero fan de los grupos de chicas.  
Poco después de mudarse a su agencia, se publicó un artículo en el que decía que solicitaba una orden judicial temporal para suspender su contrato exclusivo, _y las noticias de entretenimiento estuvieron hablando de ello durante varios días_. Hee-ju, por supuesto, no emitió ningún comunicado, pero se difundieron entrevistas con funcionarios y colaboradores de quienes se desconocía el paradero real. En la web, se estableció que el presidente de una importante corporación, el padre de su hija, estaba tratando de rescindir el contrato existente para abrir una nueva empresa bajo su propia marca.

**"No tiene sentido en primer lugar. No tiene sentido que quiera hacer otra empresa después de firmar un contrato con alguien más".**

**"Oh, tienes razón. El primo de mi amigo, con el que fui a la secundaria, es un ex gerente de Yeo Hee-ju y dijo que seguramente quería montar una empresa ahora que tenía la suficiente publicidad."**

**"No, yo no creo en eso ¿Por qué estaría tomando acciones legales contra los rumores si de verdad tuviera una hija? ¿No es porque no existe un esposo, un amante o un embarazo? Y si es el primo de tu amigo, ¿No es demasiado joven para ser su ex gerente? Mentiroso."**

**"Bueno ¿Por qué te ves tan seguro de eso? ¿Qué información tienes tú?"**

Sus labios apretados se agitaron por un momento. _¿Hay alguien que tenga información más confiable que él?_ Es decir, tan pronto como **Lovely** **Girls** debutó, ha sido fan de Heeju durante 7 largos años. Ha dedicado su vida entera a estudiar a Lovely Girls, incluso sacrificando cada experiencia con mujeres por temor a que esto fuera considerado una infidelidad. _Entonces Sang-guk podía estar seguro de que todos estos rumores eran absolutamente falsos._ Hee-ju ha estado fuera del mundo de las relaciones durante 7 años, y ha tenido una agenda apretada con menos de una semana libre al año. _¿Cuándo se embarazó? ¿Cuándo se realizó una fecundación_ _in_ _vitro?_ Imposible.

**"Kim Sang-guk".**

**"¿¡Qué!? No, ¿Eh? Perdón... ¿Por qué me llamas a mi?"**

**"¿Puedo hablarte un minuto?"**

Fue Kang, quien de repente llamó a Sang-guk de la nada así que él había respondido con palabras completamente informales. Al comienzo de su pasantía iba a trabajar demasiado fervientemente, pero hubo muchos días, después de su espectáculo en el café, en los que ni siquiera dejaba ver su nariz en el consultorio médico. _No solo Sang-guk, sino que también la mayoría de los cirujanos_ _ortopédicos_ _no mostraban registros de haber estado con él ni una sola vez en un buen tiempo_. Sin embargo, nadie lo consideró extraño después de que los rumores de que no tenía buena salud fueran confirmados de primera mano y extendidos en masa en forma de chismes de hospital. Por supuesto, esto solo significaba que incluso con el poder de su familia, sería muy difícil llegar a ser un residente incluso si terminaba el curso de pasante. Y si terminara todo milagrosamente, de cualquier manera no se especializaría en cirugía ortopédica jamás. No solo por su condición, _sino porque no parecía que le interesara._

Ante una situación que llamó la atención de todos, Sang-guk salió al pasillo a petición de Kang. _¿De qué demonios quiere hablar ahora?_

Después de algunos pasos fuera de la puerta del pabellón, donde tenía más claro que nadie estaba escuchando, Sang-guk miró hacia el hombre: Siempre que lo observaba con atención, había una característica elegante que le hacía perderse el aliento. Después de toser sin razón aparente, le preguntó: **"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Nada en realidad, solo quiero que seas más específico sobre lo que estabas diciendo en el consultorio médico".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? Oh, ¿Del informe de la cirugía?"**

**"No, sobre la agencia de Yeo Hee-ju. Parece que conoces bien la situación".**

**"¿Eh...?"**

A diferencia de la expresión de Sang-guk, colapsada por tales palabras inesperadas, el rostro de Kang todavía estaba serio como el de una estatua. Finalmente, comenzó a hablar de los rumores en la web y la demanda por rescisión de contrato de Hee-ju, _pero sorprendentemente, la actitud de escuchar de Kang fue excelente todo el tiempo_. Gradualmente, la historia se aceleró con la actitud correcta y ocasionales preguntas profundas y al final, la conversación con Sang-guk terminó después de que hablara de todos los eventos horribles que la agencia anterior hacía con Heeju a tal punto en que se soltó a llorar como un desesperado.

**"Fue tan injusto. Tan injusto..."**


	30. 26

Con cada paso que daba, soltaba un suspiro impresionante. Estaba tan perdido en la máquina de café que el personal lo empujó fuera del mostrador para intentar que fuera a despejarse, pero el suspiro no se detuvo en un buen tiempo. El humor del jefe estaba bastante mal, así que los empleados lo miraban constantemente.

**_"Oppa, ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo más que un café?"_ **

Hace unos días, Hee-ju hizo una pregunta inesperada. Asintió, diciendo que no había nada que no hubiera hecho y entonces, _ella sonrió._ Sin embargo, poco después el artículo final sobre su vida estalló. _Llevaba a cabo una demanda por rescisión del contrato._ Sabía desde el principio que circulaban rumores de que Taeyang-i era una especie de _"hija oculta"_ , no que era la sobrina de Hee-ju. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué este chisme estaba tan inflado debido a la demanda. Tanto así, que quería gritar que Taeyang era su hija. Suya, no de ella. _Solo guardó silencio porque sabía que no ayudaría en nada._ Ahora, cuando lo piensa, sentía que podría no ser tan mala idea para Taeyang y Heeju hacer un programa de variedades juntas, pero era demasiado tarde.  
Todos los días, el nombre de Hee-ju subía y bajaba en términos de búsqueda en tiempo real y se llenaba de rumores que eran como palabras vertidas al aire. A Jooheon le molestaba que no pudiera ayudar ni siquiera de la manera más simple... Sin embargo, fue en ese momento en el que no pudo contener sus suspiros imparables y exhaló sin su conocimiento.

Estaba allí, moviéndose de un lado a otro en una esquina del café, _hasta que una mano extraña sobresalió y golpeó la pared frente a los ojos de Jooheon._ Solo había una persona que podía aparecer de repente de esta manera: **Lee Kang**. Pensó que ya lo había entendido la última vez y, como no mostró su rostro durante unos días, creyó que incluso ya se había calmado. Jooheon, quien miró hacia atrás con un rostro lleno de juicios complicados, abrió los ojos por un momento cuando escuchó:

**"¿Eres familia de Hee-ju Yeo? Vengo de la agencia".**

**"¿Si? Ah, sí."**

**"Ya que no puedo contactar a Hee-ju, sería bueno hablar entre nosotros. ¿No lo crees también?"**

**"... No estoy lo suficientemente involucrado en el día a día de Heeju como para hablar sobre ella".**

_¿Era solo una cara familiar o realmente lo conocía?_ Aun así, era demasiado vergonzoso hacer contacto visual, por lo que lo evitaba tanto como le era posible. Jooheon puso los ojos en blanco sin saberlo y luego murmuró esta respuesta con sus labios endurecidos. El hombre frente a él era como un fantasma del pasado que repentinamente apareció en una vieja película. Durante mucho tiempo, había vivido sin recordar el nombre de este individuo o su excursión, pero sus manos temblaban con solo verlo así que Jooheon lentamente juntó los dedos.

 **"Si escuchas lo que vengo a decir, probablemente quieras** **involucrarte** **."**

Levantó la cabeza, con un tono claramente diferente del de hace un rato. Estaba acostumbrado a su hermoso rostro y ojos juguetones. _Esas pupilas brillantes, que parecían tan salvajes como para romper las alas de una libélula en cualquier momento..._ El aliento que inhaló estaba enredado y salió en forma de hipo. _Ya no pensaba que solo se parecía..._

**"Mucho tiempo sin verte."**

**"Moochan..."**

**"Pensé que no me** **reconocerías** **. Estaba a punto de comenzar a explicar."**

**"¿Por qué estás...? ¿Vas a decirme que es una coincidencia?**

La cara de Jooheon, que sufría de hipo, estaba distorsionada. Moochan, mirándolo con una sonrisa, inclinó la cabeza como si se estuviera avergonzado.

 **"Vamos ¿Cómo puede ser una coincidencia? Sabía que Yeo Hee-ju era tu hermana menor desde la secundaria**. **Y, te pareces muchísimo a ella. Cuando la vi en la televisión, lo supe de inmediato".**

**"¿Estás diciendo que deliberadamente conseguiste un trabajo en la agencia de Heeju para acercarte a ella?"**

**"No sabes nada. Eso no es divertido."**

Jooheon miró a Moochan con ojos cansados, levantando la cabeza como si estuviera preocupado pero con los brazos cruzados todavía contra el pecho. Obviamente habían estado lejos el uno del otro durante 7 años, pero era terrible que se comportara como si hubieran estado juntos todo el tiempo. E incluso después de tanto, él también estaba molesto consigo mismo por estar tan nervioso de solo enfrentarlo. Jooheon, que se muerde los labios, endereza la cintura y le da fuerza a sus movimientos.

**"¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Por qué te acercas a mi familia?"**

**"Veamos... Mi propósito. No tuve un propósito especial desde el principio. Si fue una casualidad que encontrara a Yeo Hee-ju. No lo sabes, pero he ido a la universidad en el extranjero. Cuando estaba pensando en que hacer después de regresar a casa, mi hermano me consiguió este trabajo. Lo acepté y le saqué todo el jugo posible.** **_Me hice cargo del contrato exclusivo._ ** **A Yeo Hee-ju no le gusta esto, pero me dicen que igual tengo que trabajar con ella. Si la imagen empeora aquí, será difícil arreglarlo. Ya sabes."**

**"Solo dime ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Qué deseas? ¿Por qué venir ahora?"**

**"¿Qué deseo? Mmm..."**

Moochan de repente extendió la mano y agarró la barbilla de Jooheon con suavidad. Lo giró a la izquierda y derecha como si buscara algo en su piel y luego, se rió y lo tiró. Jooheon, que ni siquiera pudo rebelarse adecuadamente porque fue golpeado por sus dedos, _no ocultó su vergüenza y se frotó la barbilla varias veces como si se la limpiara_.

**"Realmente no. No existe algo que quiera."**

**"¿No quieres nada pero haces esto?"**

**"Tengo unos años más que desperdiciar por acá, y soy muy bueno en lo que hago... No tienes que tenerme mucho miedo, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria ni siquiera me divertí** **tocándote** **. Éramos jóvenes y si lo piensas, tenía una personalidad retorcida para divertirme con tus reacciones de perrito asustado. Ya no soy así."**

**"Por supuesto."**

Pero lo golpeó con demasiada frecuencia en ese tiempo como para que pensara que se divertía con eso. Moochan se encogió de hombros, como si tuviera frío.

**"En esa escuela, tenías que comer para no ser comido así que aunque no fuera divertido, te molesté porque tenía que enseñar quien mandaba por allí".**

**"¿Y qué chiste tiene que digas eso ahora?"**

**"Cuando lo pienso, esa fue la primera vez que te molesté ¿No es verdad? Cuando te mostré una foto de Yeo Hee-ju en el gimnasio. Actuaste como si estuvieras lleno de fuego..."**

**"¿Por eso te acercaste a Hee-ju? Para molestarme otra vez?"**

**"De ninguna manera. Te lo dije. Al principio fue una coincidencia. Y ahora es mi primer negocio a mi nombre. Como tal, tengo que ganar algo de dinero. Seguro lo entiendes".**

Estaba hablando con una voz muy suave, pero la historia no entra completamente a su cabeza. Jooheon ni siquiera podía entender la mitad de lo que estaba hablando Moochan porque nada de eso le parecía sensato. En ese momento, Moochan, quien miraba hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño como si buscara un vago recuerdo dentro de su mente, puso los ojos en blanco y de repente, ambas pupilas se encontraron con calma. Jooheon parpadeó lentamente sin evitarlo pero él sonrió como si estuviera contento de ver ese tipo de reacción:

**"Tenía mucha curiosidad por ti, siempre me preguntaba ¿Donde diablos estará? ¿Qué hará? Así que si tengo que contestar honestamente sobre lo que quiero, diría que es muy obvio."**

Con una nueva palabra de significado desconocido, Moochan se dio la vuelta y salió del café. Jooheon, que miró hacia atrás durante mucho tiempo, buscó a tientas su bolsillo sin saberlo y sacó su teléfono celular. **Fue porque se le vino a la mente un número familiar, como un hábito.** Un número que no ha presionado durante mucho tiempo y que ya no debería importarle... _Un número que ni siquiera podía atreverse a presionar._ Estaba inmóvil, mirando la pantalla de espera y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho como si fuera su Dios. Lo presionó tan duro que pronto sintió un dolor sordo en las costillas y sin embargo, Jooheon no se quitó el teléfono celular porque le hacía sentir mejor pensar que... _Tenía una posibilidad de escape._ Oh sí, era un hábito ridículo. Siempre que llega al borde de un acantilado, piensa solamente en una persona para que llegue a su rescate. Jooheon tomó aliento por un momento con su teléfono móvil en su pecho, los hombros hacia adelante y la cabeza gacha. Suspiró. _No era el momento de dejarse llevar por la autocompasión_.

Después de marcar rápidamente el número de Hee-ju en lugar del de Kang, Joo-heon se dio la vuelta mientras escuchaba un pitido que parecía hacerse cada vez más largo. Después de que comenzara la demanda por rescisión del contrato, Hee-ju se convirtió en una persona muy ocupada y recientemente fue difícil incluso enfrentarse cara a cara en casa. Es su hermana menor, pero ya he logrado más de lo que él podría conseguir, y la industria del entretenimiento parece ser un monstruo espantoso que necesita toda su atención para alimentarse. Era imposible saber hasta qué punto eran ciertas las palabras de Moochan y si realmente está involucrado con ella, _debe saber exactamente cuánta influencia tiene sobre todo._

La mano de Jooheon, sosteniendo un teléfono que rara vez se conecta, se tambalea...


	31. 27

**"¡Niño, esto es una sorpresa! ¿Qué estás haciendo con las luces apagadas?"**

Debido a que las luces estaban apagadas, pensó que tanto Jooheon como Taeyang estarían dormidos, _pero Hee-ju se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano sentado en el sofá de la sala sin una sola luz encendida._

**"Yeo Hee-ju, te dije que me contactaras con anticipación cuando llegaras tarde. ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?**

**"¿Teléfono? Ay, porque los reporteros no dejan de molestarme siempre lo pongo en modo avión. Olvidé hablarte porque estaba tan loca últimamente. Lo siento, es solo porque estoy cansada, así que no te enojes..."**

**"Ven y siéntate."**

Hee-ju, que suspiró levemente, se pasó el pelo largo para el frente, luego fue al asiento junto a Joo-heon y se sentó. La prensa la muerde tanto y tan constantemente que se siente tan extraño haber aguantado todo en silencio hasta ahora. Lo evitó porque no quería preocuparlo por eso y no es que pensara que no podía ayudarla, pero era una montaña que tenía que superar por su cuenta ya que tenía la capacidad para hacerlo.

**"Sé que estás preocupado por mi, hermanito... Pero terminará pronto, así que confía en lo que puedo hacer y espera un poco. Esto no es gran cosa. Es algo común y es una pelea que ganaré si sigo la ley."**

**"Se cancelaron varios trabajos y había un artículo que decía que podrías tener que pagar una multa bastante extensa".**

**"No ha pasado nada como eso. Lo de los trabajos son rumores que no han sido confirmados todavía e incluso si se cancelan, está bien. ¿Me escuchaste? No hagas un drama."**

**"Yo voy a rentar el café. Puedo conseguir trabajo fácilmente, así que estaré bien pronto. Si lo hago por la cantidad de dinero adecuado, el costo de la inversión estará cubierto en cierta medida y es mucho más rentable recibir el alquiler mensual. El segundo piso también lo vamos a vaciar de inmediato así que alquilaremos también allí".**

**"¡No necesito eso! ¡Se solucionará muy pronto sin necesidad de que hagas una locura!"**

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué preguntaste si alguna vez he hecho algo más que café?"**

**"Eso es…"**

**"Yeo Hee-ju, seamos honestos. Sé que eres capaz y también es cierto que me he apoyado en ti ahora que estoy con mi bebé. Muchas gracias por todo, en serio... Pero eso no significa que seas mi mamá. Somos los únicos hermanos así que ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?"**

No pudo responder fácilmente y empujó sus labios hacia adentro. Contrario a las estimulantes palabras que le soltaba todo el tiempo, _la situación no era muy buena._ Se cortó el trabajo, y todos los días había multas y todo tipo de facturas. El abogado confiaba en que estaba claro que habían violado lo dispuesto en el contrato, por lo que pronto se cotizaría la solicitud de amparo temporal para rescindirlo, _pero ese no era el único problema._ Su imagen había tocado fondo y no había otra agencia que aceptara a una idolo cuya demanda aún estaba pendiente. Es suficiente con establecer una agencia unipersonal, pero hay pocas personas alrededor de Hee-ju en las que pueda confiar para trabajar y no hay un lado de administración en particular. Sobre todo, no parece estar completamente capacitada en la industria del entretenimiento. Jewel tiene una gran influencia en el mundo, y aunque es un nuevo afiliado, no habría ninguna emisora ni productora que quisiera convertir a Goldline, que está invirtiendo agresivamente en producción, en un enemigo. De hecho, si simplemente piensa en el problema de comer y vivir, lo que gana hasta ahora es más que suficiente. Utilizó un préstamo para comprar el edificio, pero ese es un problema que se resolvería vendiéndolo y si se quedaba callada durante unos años, los rumores se desvanecerían y después de eso, podría ganarse un modesto costo de vida interpretando papeles menores en dramas o musicales. Entonces, estaba bien. Estaba bien, _debería decir eso..._ La boca la tenía cerrada y rara vez se volvía a abrir.

Sabía que algún día bajaría desde arriba, pero no que sería tan rápido.

**"Sé que las cosas no están tan bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"**

**"Para ser honesta, tampoco estoy segura. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pasará en el futuro? Estoy pensando en una agencia en solitario... Pero el café continuará. De todos modos, se arreglará alquilando los cuartos de arriba."**

**"Bueno, bueno, pero Hee-ju ¿Qué te está pasando ahora mismo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con una persona llamada Moochan?"**

_Los ojos de Heeju brillaron ante el repentino nombre._ Moo-chan Hwang, director general de Goldline. Era un nombre que no podía olvidar aunque no lo quería ni pronunciar después de la última reunión desagradable que tuvieron.

**"De ninguna manera, ese tipo... ¿Alguien te llamó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te amenazó?"**

**"No es así, es solo que lo conozco un poco. ¿Crees que tenga que hablar con él para...?"**

**"¿** **Hah** **? ¿Hablar para qué? ¡Se solucionará!"**

Si miras de cerca, Jewel, la antigua agencia, debe ser la culpable, pero Moochan también fue cómplice de todo. La cara de Jooheon se puso pálida mientras le contaba su problema con él y con su director, pero Hee-ju no se dio cuenta.

 **"Todos los de esa industria son... Personas de mala calidad, por lo que es mejor que no te** **involucres** **con ellos ¿De acuerdo? ¿Cómo es lo conoces?"**

**"Solo, somos ex compañeros. Básicamente solo conozco su cara y su nombre."**

**"Ex compañeros... Es un asunto mío, así que no vayas a buscarlo. No es un humano que cambie su actitud con palabras lindas o por recuerdos que saques de tu baúl."**

**"De acuerdo. Es un humano con el que no debería involucrarme. Eso también lo sé."**

La voz que murmuraba en voz baja, se dispersó como si se mezclara con el aire. Hee-ju se apoyó profundamente en el sofá, tapándose los párpados que gradualmente se volvieron más pesados debido a la fatiga. _Seguía sin darse cuenta de lo pálido que estaba el rostro de Jooheon delante de ella._


	32. 28

Echó un vistazo a los documentos apilados como una montaña sobre el escritorio y luego miró al hombre que estaba al otro lado con los ojos desorbitados. _Parecía que se había quedado algunas noches sin dormir porque su cara también estaba oscura._ Sin embargo, la mirada de Kang, que escaneaba al hombre de arriba para abajo, era insensible y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

**"La brevedad del informe es importante".**

**"Aquí hay un resumen".**

Mientras Kang aceptaba la delgada carpeta de archivos que parecía estar esperando por él, el hombre abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre y comenzó la sesión informativa:

 **"La situación de Yeo Hee-ju es exactamente la que dijo. Esto sucede a menudo cuando no se puede renovar el contrato con una celebridad. Es un acto de hacer subir los rumores a través de la viralidad y luego hacerse cargo del contrato a un precio de ganga. Este método no funciona bien para las estrellas como Yeo Hee-ju, pero el hecho de que no se** **suprimieran** **los rumores en la etapa inicial tuvo un gran impacto. Parece que no sabían que Yeo Hee-ju tendría una participación tan fundamental en la agencia anterior. El nombre no es capital privado. Sin embargo, la operación está dirigida por Jewel Entertainment ".**

Las cejas de Kang se movieron. El informe del hombre siguió hojeandose sobre la carpeta de archivos.

 **"La demanda por rescisión del contrato parece haber comenzado cuando Yeo Hee-ju notó que la empresa que se había hecho cargo del contrato exclusivo era una** **subsidiaria** **de Jewel. La solicitud de medida cautelar parece ser citada sin permiso, ya que surge un claro problema legal en el hecho de que la autoridad de gestión fue entregada sin el consentimiento de la persona ... _Pero el problema es que los rumores sobre Yeo Hee-ju no se pueden detener._ No hay otras empresas de entretenimiento que busquen nuevos contratos con alguien con tan mala reputación. Incluso si Yeo Hee-ju abre una agencia en solitario, parece que no habrá una solución especial ni inmediata y se puede decir con seguridad que prácticamente solo le queda abandonar la industria del entretenimiento. "**

**"¿Entonces?"**

**"¿Si?"**

**"No te contraté para resumir los hechos que ya sabía y volver a contarlos de forma elegante".**

**"Sí. Lamento la larga presentación. Estamos planeando asumir la dirección de Yeo Hee-ju en Artisan Cinema, como solicitó. Para continuar con el contrato la próxima semana, Yeo Hee-ju tiene que ..."**

**"¿Hay expertos en gestión?"**

**"La compañía de producción de drama recientemente fusionada también está trabajando con la gerencia de actores.** **Originalmente intenté organizarlo, pero fue antes del inicio del procedimiento, por lo que, creo que puedo cambiarlo para el beneficio de** **todos** **".**

Kang asintió levemente con una expresión aún insensible. **Artisan Cinema** era un distribuidor de películas que Kang comenzó como un pasatiempo mientras se encontraban en los Estados Unidos. Dado que había estado confinado en un laboratorio estrecho todos los días durante varios años y no estaba en buena forma, sus acciones fueron tan brutalmente limitadas que tenían que buscar algo en lo que mantener ocupada su mente. _Ver películas era uno de los pocos placeres que le quedaban_. Al principio, lo vio como un éxito de taquilla, pero luego desarrolló el hobby de descubrir obras maestras desconocidas. Fue un desperdicio hacerlo solo, así que fue Artisan Cinema quien abrió una empresa para distribuir las películas que Kang descubrió en Corea. Las películas que eligió estaban viajando de boca a boca varias veces y obtuvieron resultados bastante buenos. Era, como un pequeño consuelo para él, que estaba aislado.

La empresa comenzó como un pequeño pasatiempo, dejando la gestión a un gerente profesional para gradualmente ir creciendo en tamaño sobre la base de varios éxitos. Ahora estaba invirtiendo y produciendo películas y recientemente, adquirió una famosa casa productora. Puede que no sea demasiado como para apoyar a Heeju, _pero al menos tenía que hacer el esfuerzo._

**"Hay un rumor de que dio a luz a un hijo fuera del matrimonio ¿No hay forma de protegerla contra eso?"**

**"Se presentó una denuncia a gran escala por difamación provocada por la difusión de información falsa pero ..."**

**"¿Qué pasaría si compartiera una declaración clara de que no tuvo ningún bebé fuera del matrimonio?"**

**"¿Ajá?"**

**"¿Qué pasaría si se prueba que el bebé no es un producto de Yeo Hee-ju, sino que es su sobrina?"**

El líder del equipo, que miró a Kang en silencio por un momento, se despertó de inmediato y volvió a poner una sonrisa de negocios en su boca.

**"Sí, no hay mejor manera de probar un punto que esa, si fuera posible. Sin embargo, como ordenó primero el director, proteger la identidad personal de la sobrina de Yeo Hee-ju es lo primordial por lo que ..."**

**"Espera un minuto".**

Por un momento, la sonrisa se fue del rostro del líder del equipo, quien ya había sido interrumpido por él en innumerables ocasiones. Sin embargo, Kang no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención a su enojo mientras miraba su celular. El tono de llamada, la vibración máxima y el nombre escrito en letras mayúsculas en la pantalla LCD informaron de quien se trataba, _pero era difícil de creer._ Kang miró su teléfono celular inexpresivamente con la cara rígida, y presionó el botón de llamada a toda prisa, pensando que el teléfono podría estar equivocado.

 **"** **Uh** **, ¿Diga? ¿Jooheon?"**

El líder del equipo de trabajo, en silencio y con asombro, como ese rostro seco sin emociones comenzó a disolverse como papel sumergido en agua caliente. Por otro lado, a diferencia de esa expresión aplastada, su cuerpo estaba rígido y la postura de sostener un teléfono móvil era ridícula, _como una muñeca de madera que solo sabía temblar._


	33. 29

No fue hasta mucho tiempo después de que los pasos vacilantes vinieran desde afuera de la puerta, _que se escuchó un breve golpe en la madera_. Era un sonido tan pequeño que si no hubiera estado escuchando atentamente desde que empezaron, no hubiese podido darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Jooheon tragó saliva, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cuando abrió con cuidado, encontró a un Kang rígido y con la mano todavía extendida.

**"Toca el timbre".**

**"Ah... Hola. Lo siento si fue incómodo. Es que pensé, que el sonido sería muy fuerte y que Taeyang podría estar durmiendo..."**

**"Taeyang está en la escuela."**

**"Oh ya veo. Sí.... Tienes razón".**

Fue una pena verlo actuar tan torpemente, pero Jooheon volvió la cabeza sin saberlo y señaló el sofá con la punta de su dedo. Como poseído, Kang siguió el gesto de Jooheon hacia el mueble y se sentó lentamente en él. Mientras se acomodaban cara a cara, Jooheon sostuvo ambas palmas sudorosas y se las secó.

**"... Mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Ya dos semanas?"**

**"Hmm. En realidad, 17 días"**

Siendo innecesariamente exacto en el número, la ceja de Jooheon se elevó hacía arriba por un momento y luego se relajó otra vez. Pensó que no volvería a ver a Kang desde lo ocurrido la última vez. _Pero le dijo que no volviera a aparecer porque no le agradaba y después va y lo contacta sin dudarlo._ Incluso después de todas las cosas desagradables que le dijo, no había nada más que decir al respecto. _No podía pensar en otra manera que no fuera haciendo esto._

**"¿Cómo estás? Taeyang... ¿Le va bien en la escuela?"**

**"¿Puedo empezar con el tema principal?"**

**"Uh, por supuesto. Dime"**

Jooheon murmuró rápidamente sin mirar a Kang. Ni siquiera había podido encontrar las palabras adecuadas o la manera exacta con la que comenzar, _pero ya estaba sin aliento._ Fue una situación que no había deseado así que su boca y su lengua estaban increíblemente secas.

**"Necesito tu ayuda. Creo que probablemente lo sepas, pero... La situación de Hee-ju no es muy buena".**

**"..."**

Kang cerró los labios firmemente por un instante. A pesar de que no hubo respuesta, solo con esa pequeña acción, el calor en su rostro aumentó y su corazón comenzó a latir más violentamente que antes. Jooheon habló apresuradamente otra vez:

**"Yo sé... Lo que estoy diciendo ahora es imprudente. No te estaría pidiendo ayuda solamente porque sí. ¡Yo no lo haré sin darte algo a cambio! ¿No es eso lo que necesitas? Mi ayuda, inhibidores e irme contigo en el colchón o alguna de esas estupideces que me dijiste"**

**"No, Jooheon... Así no."** Como si envolviera suavemente el agudo grito de Jooheon con sus palabras, Kang abrió la boca tiernamente. **"Solo estoy sorprendido. Entonces, gracias."**

**"..."**

**"Gracias por pensar en mi cuando lo estás pasando mal, Jooheon."**

El calor que vagaba por su rostro calentó un poco sus ojos, provocando que la humedad se extendiera hacía abajo. Jooheon parpadeó rápidamente y se mordió los labios. Obviamente era una voz amistosa, pero era difícil de soportar ya que le traía un montón de recuerdos dolorosos. _Siempre que tropieza con obstáculos en su vida y piensa en él, su interior se vuelve vergonzosamente suave._

**"No te preocupes demasiado ¿Bueno?"**

Las explicaciones que le siguieron a esto fueron sorprendentemente sistemáticas. Ya había preparado una empresa de gestión con el contrato con Hee-ju en mente y aunque había varias películas y dramas para ofrecerle de inmediato a su hermana, eso no era señal de alivió. Jooheon negó con la cabeza en un instante.

**"La situación es demasiado compleja ya. No van a dejarlo pasar fácilmente, su agencia no la va a liberar así porque sí".**

**"El bufete de abogados responderá. Hee-ju Yeo puede concentrarse en su trabajo principal mientras tanto".**

**"No Kang, no es un problema que se resuelva de esa manera. Mira, los rumores son demasiado grandes ahora. La seguirán acosando con eso. ¡No la dejarán jamás!"**

Su respiración corrió hasta el final de su barbilla, como una persona que acababa de correr un maratón. Kang, que miraba a Jooheon con ansiedad, se acercó con cautela, arrodillándose frente a Jooheon hasta quedar de frente a él. Cuando la mano le sostuvo la rodilla, Jooheon jadeó y tembló.

**"Dime..."**

**"Um... Es Hwang Moo-chan. Hwang Moo-chan está... ¿Por qué sigue siguiéndome?"**

Al final, si tenía que obligarse a dejarse llevar por alguien, _Kang era mejor que Moochan_. En realidad, incluso lamentaba compararlos. Por eso se comunicó con él, sabiendo que era un asunto más grande que todo lo que podía cargar en las manos...

**"¿Hwang Moo-chan? ¿Ese Hwang Moo-chan?"**

Kang también parecía impactado, debe haber sido un nombre que no había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo. Explicó la situación, tartamudeando hacia un hombre que tenía una cara que preguntaba **"¿P** **or qué de repente apareció ese nombre en la conversación** **?"** Cuando contó como Moochan llegó al café y le confesó que al parecer trabajaba en la empresa de su hermana, sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros que pudo notarlo de inmediato. Jooheon, ante un rostro desconocido, juntó las manos con asombro y se estremeció. _Era un hombre que reaccionaba con bastante sensibilidad al enredo que tenía con Moochan._

Jooheon se mordió los labios con una cara tensa porque el asunto era urgente y no podía pensar en ello con normalidad. Su cabeza estaba en varias cosas, al mismo tiempo.

**"No había oído hablar de eso. Pero puedo mandar a realizar una investigación".**

**"¿Para qué?"**

**"Bueno, los sentimientos personales de Hwang Moo-chan también son un problema. ¿Habías hablado con él antes? ¿Después de dejar este lugar hace 7 años...?"**

**"No lo hice."**

Negó con la cabeza firmemente. Lejos de reunirse con él, nunca había pensado tan siquiera en su nombre. La relación que tenían consistía en enredarse por un tiempo después de la escuela. _Solamente recuerdos de haber sido acosado unilateralmente pero sin tener más detalles_. Normalmente, después de ese tiempo, _¿No es común recordar al agresor pero olvidar el acoso por completo?_ Pero, cuando pensó en las palabras que le dejó Moochan antes de salir del café, parecía como si la víctima fuera él, no Jooheon.

**"Bueno... Descubriré más sobre esa parte. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál fue el verdadero propósito? Cosas como esas, así que no te preocupes demasiado."**

**"¿Qué tipo de propósito puede tener?"**

Todo tipo de emociones se derramaron sobre su cuerpo y la articulación de la mandíbula se le llenó de una fuerza increíblemente espeluznante. Hubo un sonido extraño producido por los dientes molares, apretándose lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir un hormigueo, _pero Jooheon ni siquiera se dio cuenta del todo._ Viviendo en la pobreza e incluso viviendo sin sus padres, la posición de Jooheon en la escuela siempre fue una de dos: **Persona de lastima** o **presa invisible**. La mayoría de los maestros y niños lo aceptaban como si Jooheon ni siquiera existiera y algunos niños, que si notaron a Jooheon, ocasionalmente lo trataban como saco de arena. Ninguno de ellos le habría hablado con ningún otro propósito que el de patearlo como si fuera una piedra que sobresalía mientras caminaban por la calle. Entre ellos, Moochan fue implacable y se portó mal con él todo el tiempo, pero nunca mostró ningún propósito especial. _¿No lo dijo ya?_ Simplemente le hacía sentir bien molestarlo, de verdad que eso habría sido todo. _Porque la violencia no implica necesariamente una meta en específico_

**"Él era feliz siendo molesto. Era feliz pegándome e insultándome y no puedo... No puedo aceptar que ahora escale hasta molestar también a mi hermana menor. Hee-ju no está haciendo nada malo. Yo me fui, di a luz a un niño en un lugar tan... Yo soy el que debería ser maldecido con todo lo malo de este mundo ¿Por qué Hee-ju es quién queda peor que yo?"**

Cuanto más continuaba, más rápida comenzaba a hacerse su respiración y luego su barbilla estaba temblando. Aunque tenía prisa por calmarse, era difícil hacerlo cuando sentía como si alguien le cerrara la nariz y la boca al mismo tiempo.Kang, que sostenía todavía la pierna de Jooheon, se levantó y se acercó a su cuerpo. _Los brazos extendidos con urgencia abrazaron a Jooheon..._ Y él pudo respirar lentamente solo cuando lo tomó con fuerza y fue aplastado por su duro pecho. Sintió que la camisa de Kang estaba toda mojada con sus lágrimas y un montón de fluidos de su nariz. Sin embargo, a medida que su ropa se volvía más y más desordenada, una respiración que no salió como se esperaba regresó a un lugar oculto en su pecho y se volvió lenta y tranquila. _Lo abrazó tan fuerte que su nariz estaba presionando y hormigueando de dolor_.

El solo hecho de poder reconocer esa situación incómoda demostró que la condición de Jooheon había vuelto a la normalidad.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso, las lágrimas que habían brotado con rabia se detuvieron en un instante. Intentó escapar con todas sus fuerzas y después de un tiempo, volvió a estar en su lugar. Era irresistible volver a su lado en busca de ayuda, _pero no quería intentar encontrar consuelo en los brazos que lo habían soltado la última a vez_. Todo esto era para el beneficio de Hee-ju, no para el suyo. Jooheon empujó el pecho de Kang con rudeza, pero con bastantes minutos de retraso.

**"Oh, no hagas esto. Yo..."**

_Te odio._

Las palabras que quería decir no pudieron continuar y se desvanecieron en su lengua. Jooheon torció los labios, los abrió un par de veces y luego los cerró de nuevo. Su piel no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para no pedir ayuda y en realidad, a quien realmente odiaba era a si mismo, _no a Kang_. Solo estaba, demasiado triste, asustado y confundido como para poder actuar con calma. Lo necesitaba tanto pero no quería ser atrapado por él nuevamente. No sabía qué hacer con su toque o con sus ojos y opinaba que sería lo mejor tenerlo lo suficientemente lejos de él como para no hacerlo caer. Sin embargo, considerando su situación actual, era imposible apartarlo por lo que Jooheon agarró con cuidado la camiseta de Kang de nuevo a pesar de que lo apartó segundos atrás.

**"No quiero que algo malo le pase a Heeju por mi culpa. Ayúdame, Lee Kang. Si puedes ayudar... El caso es... Realmente haré por ti lo que sea necesario."**

Se expresó de forma bastante indirecta, pero el significado estaba claro en sus acciones. Jooheon agarró la camiseta de Kang y volvió la mirada hacia el suelo. _No podía estar seguro de mirarlo a la cara sin sentir que podía morir de la vergüenza._ Kang suspiró antes de responderle:

**"Cuando me enteré de Yeo Hee-ju, pensé mucho al respecto. Primero que nada sabía que estarías preocupado, así que intenté encontrar una solución de alguna manera. Si pasa por una demanda, solo necesita un buen abogado para salir adelante. Pero revivir la imagen de una celebridad es otro asunto. Así que, yo no imaginé recibir nada de ti "**

**"Oh, sí, no es necesario. Es solo... Me gustaría poder darte algo a cambio."**

**"Entonces, si te pido un ejemplo, ¿Qué es lo que tenías en mente? Me gustaría que fuéramos claros en serio esta vez".**

**"Eso es…"**

Fingiendo ser una buena persona y diciendo que no tenía la intención de recibir ningún trato a cambio de lo que estaba haciendo por él, _de pronto Kang comenzó a hacer una voz increíblemente sería mientras le decía que fuera más claro_. La vergüenza que había intentado enterrar, surgió otra vez, enrojeciendo su cara. Se sentía como una prostituta debido a lo que estaba a punto de decir así que Jooheon se mordió los labios y luego murmuró con una voz que parecía ser casi inaudible:

**"Si tan solo resuelves este problema... Es verdad, en lo que respecta a mi cuerpo, haz lo que quieras".**

**"Eso es bastante generoso".**

**"Piensa en lo que te gustaría y..."**

**"Sí, entonces..."**

Podía sentir sus ojos largos y prolijos recorriendo su cuerpo y barriéndole de arriba para abajo. Jooheon aguantó en silencio y se mordió los labios por tercera vez sin decir una palabra. _Es mejor pagar un precio claro por la ayuda_ , de esa manera, puede trazar claramente una línea entre los dos. Con eso en mente, a pesar de que habló sobre algo así de delicado, Jooheon se puso tan increíblemente ansioso que solo consiguió hacer chocar sus dientes. En ese momento, los comentarios que sobresalieron de la boca de Kang fueron completamente inesperados:

**"Vamos a casarnos."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No importa cuánto lo piense, no hay otra forma de hacer esto. Tenemos que revelar que Taeyang es nuestra hija. Eso puede acabar por completo con los rumores."**

**"Es una tontería".**

**"Pensemos... Es casi imposible deshacerse de los rumores que ya han surgido. No importa cuánto lo** **intentemos, no puedo pensar en una respuesta que haga que todo el humo se disperse cuando estamos en una chimenea. No es suficiente con simplemente afirmar que es una mentira. Tenemos que darle la vuelta al plato por completo. Hacer que sea fácil de creer, mezclando la verdad con una mentira apropiada".**

**"¿Y por qué nuestro matrimonio entra allí?"**

**"El rumor dice que alguien dio a luz al hijo de un adinerado fuera del matrimonio. Lo cual... Es cierto. La única diferencia es que quien se embarazó no es Hee-ju. ¿Qué debemos hacer para que la gente crea que siempre fue un mal entendido? Que no es Yeo Hee-ju, sino Yeo Joo-heon... Solo tenemos que crear una historia que le guste más a la gente. Algo... Romántico."**

Continuaron las palabras que no sabía si se escuchaban como la explicación de un plan o su manera de hacerlo llegar a algún lugar para su propio beneficio. Dijo que si Kang y él se casaban, enviarán inmediatamente un artículo a los medios y realizarían una entrevista bajo un medio de alta credibilidad. Se dijo que con solo revelar que Jooheon era la persona que realmente se casó con el hijo del jefe de la Fundación Seryong, la gente se daría cuenta de que todos los rumores que siguieron a Hee-ju fueron causados por una confusión. Tenía bastante sentido, _pero Jooheon no podía asentir fácilmente con la cabeza._ En el mejor de los casos, pensó que le pediría que se acostara con él cuando estuviera en celo, pero un matrimonio... Cuando era un niño inocente, soñaba con algo tan grandioso como eso solo por el hecho de que, en realidad era muy bonito. Pero ahora, cuanto más lo piensa... **Solo puede opinar que es estúpido**.

**"¿Te vas a casar sólo porque quieres ayudarme? ¿No es un poco...?"**

**"¿Por qué no quieres? Es una vida que no puedo vivir sin ti de todos modos".**

**"Si tu no puedes, yo sí ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?"**

**"Yeo Hee-ju, dijiste que querías ayudar a tu única hermana".**

No había nada que decir. Jooheon mantuvo la boca cerrada todavía, pero también la había torcido. Kang comenzó a pensar que su persuasión estaba funcionando...

**"No hay mejor manera de darle la vuelta al plato por completo que esto. Yeo Joo-heon, piensa con cuidado. Cuando nos casemos, tu hermana menor se convertirá en mi familia también y naturalmente estará bajo el cuidado de todos nosotros. Ya sea Hwang Moo-chan o Jewel, no será fácil de tocar".**

**"No creo en ti".** A diferencia de Kang, quien habla racionalmente con todo tipo de fundamentos, la respuesta de Jooheon fue como la de niño enojado. Tal vez sea una declaración tontamente simple, pero fue la más honesta de Jooheon, la que sentía fluir desde dentro. Kang ya tiene un historial bastante estructurado de capturar el alma de Jooheon con todo tipo de palabras y acciones dulces solamente para tirarlo a la basura después. Aunque hubo un malentendido, nadie puede estar seguro de que no habrá otros malentendidos en el futuro y si además esto le hace perder la custodia de Taeyang... _Solo por imaginarlo, su espina dorsal se sacudió en un temblor espeluznante y Jooheon se tuvo que abrazar como si tuviera muchísimo frío_. **"Y definitivamente pienso que solo mi cuerpo estaría bien. No somos solo nosotros dos ¿Verdad? Tu familia seguramente puede entender la complicada situación, pero no Taeyang. Todavía es una niña, y no quiero confundirla".**

 **"Si piensas en Taeyang, tienes que aceptar mi oferta aún más. Joo-heon Yeo, no niego los errores que he cometido en el pasado y tampoco** **niego lo estúpido que fui... Pero quiero dar la vuelta de esto de alguna manera. Deseo ayudarte. Quizá no me perdonarás incluso si te salvo de cada mal existente y lo merezco, pero eso no significa que nuestra niña deba pagar por esto."**

Trató de descartarlo de nuevo por ser ridículo, pero no pudo. Ha estado tratando de alejarse de él pero, desde que conoció a Kang, sus pensamientos han sido un terrible caos. Todos los insultos y heridas que él había recibido de Kang siguen siendo una cicatriz definitiva, _pero era algo en lo que no tendría que quedarse._ Es cierto que el padre de la niña es Kang, y también es verdad que la niña tiene derecho a disfrutar del afecto de ese hombre. A diferencia de Jooheon, que solo tenía a su hermana, los miembros de la familia de Kang, incluidos hermanos, padres y abuelos, eran incomparablemente diversos. Y como Jooheon creció como un huérfano, _conocía la importancia de los parientes mejor que nadie_.

Y con solo cambiar de opinión, la niña puede disfrutarlo todo, a diferencia de él...

En un instante, su vista se volvió borrosa y Jooheon levantó la mano y se tapó los ojos. Sentía que sus párpados temblaban bajo sus palmas así que mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza, sus hombros naturalmente redondeados hicieron que pareciera aún más pequeño que antes. En ese momento, una mano grande y dura cubrió la de Jooheon, quien seguía tocando sus ojos. Suavemente la apartó de allí y entonces, de un vistazo, sus pupilas claras se revelaron y se enfrentaron a unos ojos increíblemente profundos. A diferencia de los que han seguido a Jooheon hasta ahora, _estos tienen una extraña calidez._

**"Si no me puedes creer, escribe un contrato prenupcial y anota todo lo que te preocupa. Me acomodaré a ti tanto como sea posible. Incluso si nos casamos, dormir justos está prohibido o la custodia te pertenecerá incluso si nos divorciamos. Escribe todo lo que quieras escribir".**

**"De verdad, ¿Escucharás todo?**

**"No voy a perderme nada. Si quieres que ese tipo vomite sangre, hazlo. Escríbelo y yo lo haré por ti. Por supuesto que estoy hablando de** _**esa** _ **persona".**

Por lo general, si una persona vomita sangre, _¿No muere?_ Jooheon estaba bastante impresionado de Kang, quien hablaba sobre vomitos de sangre y profesaba matar a la otra persona si se lo pedía...

Al final, Jooheon, que había estado contemplando durante mucho tiempo sus ojos negros, finalmente asintió con la cabeza tan levemente que fue difícil de reconocer.


End file.
